Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux
by Serievore
Summary: Et si Edward n'avait pas arrêter la Van de Tyler avant qu'il ne heurte Bella. Découvrez l'histoire si le commencement en était différent. La fin sera-t-elle la même?
1. Chapitre 1 et 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je publie ici ma première fan fiction sur l'univers de Twilight.**

**Mon histoire ce base sur les éléments du livre et parfois du film lorsque cela était plus simple pour la concordance des évènements.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que lui emprunter, faute d'imagination aussi débordante que la sienne pour tout inventer moi-même.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il ce serait passé si le Van n'avait pas été stoppé par Edward !**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis en laissant une review, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux…**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Trop tard :**_

Je vis le Van foncer sur moi en une fraction de seconde, puis le crissement des pneus et enfin le choc.

Puis le noir, pendant un cours instant j'entendis tout ce qui se passait à côtés de moi avant de perdre totalement conscience. Comme si mon subconscient avait déconnecté ma vue pour éviter un choc psychologique trop violent, comme si mon cerveau s'auto protégeait d'un danger.

Ainsi j'entendis Tyler hurler mon nom et le claquement de sa portière s'ouvrant, j'entendis également Jess, Mike, Angela, Eric, ils accouraient vers moi et se mirent à pousser des « Oh mon Dieu !! » je les sentais s'approcher de moi et crier « Bella ! Bella ! Tu m'entends ? ». Je me sentais partir et je n'avais pas la force de lutter, j'entendais toujours se répéter dans ma tête ce bruit sourd mêlé au bruit de la carrosserie me heurtant. Un bruit de rugissement provenant de plus loin sur le parking, je savais uniquement que ce son était différent du brouhaha de la taule qui se froisse.

J'avais réalisé tout cela en quelques secondes et la suite prévisible arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé, un grand trou noir m'engloba en son antre et me fis perdre connaissance. Malgré la peur que je ressentais à cet instant, l'inconscience arriva à point nommé puisque la douleur faisait son apparition.

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Je vis en même temps qu'Alice, le Van arriver sur Bella, en une fraction de seconde je du prendre une décision. La sauver ou pas ? Question stupide aux premiers abords, je refusais de me nourrir d'humains pour ne pas être un monstre, ne pas la sauver signifiait être un monstre encore plus horrible.

Je la connaissais à peine mais cette attirance pour elle m'était insurmontable je ne pouvais pas la perdre, c'était impossible. Les pensées d'Alice allaient également dans ce sens. En effet ma sœur se voyait devenir très amie avec Bella, je l'avais vu tout comme elle dans l'avenir. Le reste de ce qu'elle avait vu à savoir Bella devenir vampire ne me plaisait pas, je refusais de la priver de sa vie. D'après ce raisonnement j'aurais donc du la sauver. Cependant en la sauvant je mettais ma famille en danger, elle découvrirait la vérité. Et si elle me rejetait après ça ? Si elle révélait tout aux autres, nous devrions partir et ça personne ne le voulait.

La vision d'Alice changeait en même temps que j'envisageais les possibilités. Mon temps de réflexion fut trop long, le Van venait de la heurter. Une coulée de sang commençait à affluer sous les roues de son Pick-up. Le venin montait en chacun de nous 5, je le sentais, Jasper était le plus affecter mais avant que je ne m'en aperçoive j'avais retroussé mes lèvres sur mes canines et j'étais près à l'attaque, Jasper anticipant l'évènement attendait dans la voiture, en compagnie de Rosalie qui le retenait de ses mains, il était impatient de partir car le monstre était aux portes de ses lèvres. Emmett m'encerclait de ses bras musclés je lui en étais plus que reconnaissant. Cette odeur m'enivrait et le monstre en moi ne demandait qu'à sortir pour s'abreuver. Nous n'avions pas su retenir nos rugissements aux premières gouttes de sang, mais dans le fracas des voitures personne ne nous avaient entendu. Lorsque je me retournais en direction d'Alice, son visage me refroidit aussitôt, elle était abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés, elle était au bord des larmes si tant est que pleurer lui aurait été possible. Je n'avais jamais de toute ma vie vu ma sœur dans cet état.

Nous montâmes en voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la villa. Le trajet fut silencieux mais au-delà de mes propres interrogations j'entendais le vacarme des pensées de mes frères et sœurs. Jasper à l'arrière à côté d'Alice était peiné mais fier d'avoir su se contrôler, il utilisait son don pour limiter la panique dans la famille. Emmett du côté passager était ahurit que je n'ai rien fait, Rosalie qui conduisait était inquiète contre toute attente, elle avait peur de l'effet qu'allait avoir sur moi cet accident. Tous étaient très inquiets de l'état d'Alice, assise entre Jasper et moi à l'arrière, était comme en état de choc, ce qui était impossible pour nous autre. Je réussissais malheureusement à lire ses pensées, à dire vrai elle hurlait ses pensées je n'avais pas besoin de tendre l'oreille comme lorsqu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

Elle pensait « Je l'ai vu et je n'ai rien fais ! Quel genre de monstre suis-je ? Elle est trop importante, enfin elle le sera ! Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle morte ou vivante, paralysé ou un légume ? Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Je suis désolée ! Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Il l'a vu comme moi ! Elle ne représente donc rien pour lui ? Je l'ai vu elle deviendra ma sœur, ma confidente, il m'a privé de ça ! »

Ces pensées me transpercèrent alors qu'elle me regarda avec un regard de reproche que je ne lui connaissais pas. Nous étions arrivé à la villa je descendis de voiture et sans attendre je m'enfonçais dans les bois.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas sauvé ? En voulant agir pour ce qui me semblait le meilleur j'avais encore plus exposé ma famille au danger. Ma nature de monstre prenait tous son sens aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas empêché un accident, qui plus est sur la personne qui m'est la plus indispensable dans ce monde, même si elle l'ignore. Dégoûté je me mis en chasse, puis je me rendrais à l'hôpital pour voir les dégâts de ma stupidité.

Les bois eurent pour seul effet de permettre à mon esprit de réfléchir dans tous les sens sans entendre les pensées de ma famille.

Etais-je complètement stupide ou juste fou à lier ? Comment avais-je pu espérer que ne pas la sauver protègerait ma famille ? Et comment mes sentiments pour elle n'avaient-ils pas pris le dessus. Certes je ne la connaissais pas mais je savais qu'elle comptait bien plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde à mes yeux même si elle l'ignorait. J'étais un crétin, il était pourtant évident qu'en laissant ce Van la frapper je ne pourrais plus me contrôler quand son sang se rependrait. Cette drogue, comme si on disait à un héroïnomane « tu peux te planter l'aiguille mais tu n'a pas le droit de t'injecter la dose ».C'était inconcevable. Etait-elle encore vivante ? Quelles étaient ses blessures ? Et si elle avait des séquelles ? Pire si elle ne se réveillait pas ?

J'avais blessé si ce n'est tué la femme sans qui m'as vie n'avait pas de sens, j'avais déçu ma famille, ma sœur, la seule qui me soutenais, j'avais mis en danger ma famille en laissant le sang coulé.

Je devais savoir, après m'être abreuvé de quelques cerfs je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital.

_**Chapitre 2 : Regrets**_

J'arrivais à l'hôpital, je décidais de rester à l'extérieur, sous le couvert des bois pour me protéger des regards des autres et écouter ce qu'ils pensaient pour vérifier si j'avais mis en danger ma famille. Je n'avais qu'une envie mourir, son état était mauvais, les médecins l'opérait pour lui éviter la paralysie, sa colonne vertébrale en avait pris un coup, mais ils avaient bon espoir, ses jambes était brisées mais ils allaient les plâtrer et ses os se ressouderaient. Les pensées de tous ceux qui avaient assistés à l'accident me parvenaient, son sang, son corps meurtri, son visage blanc mais n'exprimant aucune douleur après l'impact pourtant ahurissant qu'elle avait subit. Scanner les pensées des personnes présentent lors de l'accident, m'appris qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué nos rugissements.

Tyler n'avait que quelques égratignures mais il s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il s'était passé, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et disait aux infirmières de s'occuper de Bella, que lui survivrait, Mike et Eric, bien qu'anéantit eux aussi tentait de rassurer leur ami et de le consoler. Angela et Jessica attendait dans la salle d'attente en tournant en rond et en sanglotant. Les mêmes questions revenaient, sans cesse, dans leurs têtes à tous : « Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas vers nous ? Pourquoi Tyler roulait si vite ? Qu'allons-nous faire si elle ne s'en sort pas ? »

Les deux filles s'assirent toutes deux et se prirent la tête dans les mains et pleurèrent à chaude larmes.

J'étais définitivement un monstre mais ce qui arriva ensuite me le confirma encore un peu plus.

Charlie passa les portes de l'hôpital en trombe, blanc de peur, les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'ils ne pouvaient retenir, ces pensées était brouillée j'avais du mal à les décryptées même si elles étaient plus claires que celles de sa fille. Il voulait la voir, il hurlait pratiquement sur la réceptionniste qui se trouvait là. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où se trouvait quasiment tous les élèves du lycée. Charlie pris les deux filles dans ses bras pour les réconforter il savait qui elles étaient, et ce geste lui était peu familier mais il semblait en avoir tout autant besoin qu'elles, à cet instant. Il passa vers Tyler qui avait rejoint ces camarades dans la salle d'attente, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard il comprit que le jeune homme, s'en voulait suffisamment sans en rajouter. Il aurait voulu le prendre par le col et le plaquer contre le mur pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais la haine n'était rien comparer à l'inquiétude qui le submergeait. De plus, lui avait eu l'initiative de changer les roues du Pick-up avant que Bella ne parte ce matin là, mais peut-être que Tyler n'y avait pas pensé. Bref il fallait qu'il voie un médecin, Charlie cherchait mon père, il lui faisait confiance et c'était un des seuls en ville à le faire d'ailleurs.

Il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste pour lui demander où se trouvait le médecin qui s'occupait de sa fille. Celle-ci allait lui répondre, lorsque mon père fit son apparition. Son visage était fermé, je devinais qu'il avait assisté à l'opération et que résister à l'odeur du sang de Bella même s' il était habitué lui avait été très difficile. Je déchiffrais ces autres pensées, il les dévoila à Charlie en même temps qu'il les pensait.

- Charlie, Bella a eu un très grave accident, elle s'est retrouvée prise entre son Pick-up et le Van de Tyler.

- Dr Cullen dite moi je vous en pris !

- Et bien nous avons réussi à la sauver, elle va s'en remettre, sa colonne a été touchée et ses jambes broyées, mais nous l'avons opérer et à présent ses jours ne sont plus en danger…

Charlie interrompis Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras, et en lui chuchotant :

- Merci Carlisle, je vous suis redevable à vie ! puis il pleura de nouveau en relâchant son étreinte.

J'étais le plus soulagé de tous les hommes, elle vivrait ! Je sentais le malaise de mon père quand Charlie l'étreignit, il avait peur que ce dernier ne sente la froideur cadavérique de son corps en s'approchant ainsi. Mais le chef Swan était tellement heureux qu'il n'y fit pas attention.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sur Charlie mais soyez patient elle a subit une lourde opération et elle a besoin de repos, elle ne va pas se réveiller dans l'immédiat, plusieurs jours de sommeil lui seront nécessaire.

- J'attendrais alors merci docteur ! Sur ces paroles Charlie s'enfonça dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée je devais parler à mon père peut-être que lui me comprendrait là où le reste de ma famille doutait. Lorsqu'il me vit il pensa _Retrouve moi dans mon bureau_.

Je m'exécutais, à peine la porte fermé il parla :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ?? Tu devrais te voir tu fais peur !

Je vis alors mon reflet dans les pensées de mon père, j'étais bien plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé, j'avais une expression choquée, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.

Le Van lui a foncé dessus…

Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fais ? m'interrompit-il.

J'ai eu peur que l'on découvre notre secret, j'ai pensé à l'intérêt de la famille au lieu du mien, mais je n'ai pas pensé à la peine que cela engendrerait à Alice, à Charlie, à ses ami(e)s , ni à ma propre souffrance. Je n'ai même pas réfléchis à l'éventualité que son sang allait se répandre et m'attirer ainsi que Jasper.

Quoi ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand ca s'est produit ? Sommes-nous découverts ?

Non ! Nous n'avons pas pu retenir nos « bruits » animal mais dans la confusion personne ne nous a remarqués, et leurs pensées me l'ont confirmé.

Tu aurais du intervenir Edward ! Me dit-il sur un ton de reproche

Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Tu crois que je ne regrette pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle aurait pu mourir ? Tu crois que j'aime le fait qu'Alice et Jasper me déteste ?

Je sais que tu regrette, mais tu a du prendre une décision, je le comprends, les choix nous paraissent parfois bons en apparence mais, dans ce cas là tu ne disposais pas d'assez de temps. Je ne te reproche rien Edward.

Tu es bien le seul ! Lançais-je, blasé.

- Edward, _me_ _dit-il posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir_, tu sais que les autres on tout aussi peur que toi, tu as du trancher, je ne doute pas que ca a été la chose la plus difficile de ta vie de choisir entre la sauver ou pas. Seulement Alice a vu qu'elle allait devenir amie avec Bella elle ne te l'a pas caché, on ne saura jamais ce qu'il serait advenu si tu l'avais sauvé, on aurait peut-être été découverts et la fuite ce serait alors imposé. Alice seule peut nous dire si ton choix à influé sur le cours des choses ou non. Pour l'instant Bella dors et Alice ne peut donc rien dire, soit patient mon fils, les réponses arriveront bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 3 et 4

**Bonjour à vous tous et toutes voici la suite de ma fiction, les chapitres 3 et 4 !**

**Sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire !**

** Léa**

* * *

Chapitre3 : Explications

Mon père me pris dans ses bras et je me confessais alors :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai peur ! Je regrette tellement, et Alice me hait de n'avoir rien fait, et je me déteste aussi de ne pas avoir sauvé la femme que j'aime.

Mon père desserra son étreinte pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin, je réalisais alors que c'était la première fois que j'avouais à voix haute mon amour pour Bella.

Ca va aller Edward, ça ne sert à rien de regretter le passé, nous sommes dans le présent, et pour être honnête tu devrais aller la voir.

Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, j'ai une question d'ailleurs, combien de temps pense tu qu'elle dorme encore ?

Et bien son corps est meurtri, elle a subi un lourd traumatisme, _à ces mots_ _je baissais la tête ces propos bien que réels me blessaient, _mais d'ici 3 jours je pense qu'elle se réveillera.

Dans ce cas je viendrais la voir quand son père prendra quelques instants pour sortir de la chambre, je ne veux pas m'imposer, de plus je dois parler à Alice. Donc je rentre.

Très bien je rentre aussi la journée à été éprouvante !

Oui je sais, tu as du te contrôler, ça n'a pas été simple hein ?

Et bien, je te dirais que je comprends un peu mieux ce que tu ressens lorsque tu ne te contrôle plus quand tu sens son sang.

Nous avions parlé en marchant et nous étions déjà devant les vestiaires il me dit qu'il en avait pour une minute, je lui dis que je l'attendais dehors.

J'en profitais une fois dehors pour grimper en haut d'un pin donnant sur les fenêtres des chambres, j'avais retenu le numéro de la chambre et je savais où se trouvait cette dernière, une fois arrivé assez haut pour voir la chambre de Bella je me calais sur une branche et me mis à l'observer.

Elle s'était cogné la tête en tombant et avait donc des bandages sur la tête qui recouvrait la globalité de sa chevelure marron, elle avait le teint pâle comme à l'accoutumé, son visage était paisible. Ses jambes était suspendues en l'air, plâtrées toutes les deux et elle était relié à plusieurs moniteurs. Mon père se racla la gorge en bas du pin pour m'indiquer de descendre, ce que je fis immédiatement.

Rassuré ? Me dit-il.

Un peu.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de mon père. Le trajet fut assez silencieux et j'appréhendais la conversation à venir avec ma sœur. Je descendis de voiture elle m'attendait sur les marches du perron, mon père l'embrassa sur le front puis rentra, nous laissant seuls tout les deux.

_Comment va-t-elle ? _Pensa-t-elle_._

- Son état est stable, elle a besoin de repos, mais ces jours ne sont plus en danger.

_Est-elle gravement blessée, je veux dire au niveau … irréversible ?_

Non elle guérira et ne gardera aucune séquelle, ils ont pu réparer sa colonne vertébrale qui avait été touché, elle a les deux jambes dans le plâtre et ne se réveillera que dans trois jours à peu près.

_Désolée Edward._

Non, c'est moi, si tu savais comme je regrette, j'aurais du…

Arrête ! me dit-elle, autoritaire. J'aurais pu y aller aussi, tu sais, la sauver, mais je n'ai rien fait non plus.

Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi Alice je t'en prie, tu avais une vision tu ne pouvais pas agir, tu n'y voyais rien, et je suis le plus rapide j'aurais du y aller.

Les regrets ne servent à rien tu sais, appart à nous détruire, alors oublie et avance comme avant, je sais que tu l'aime, et je sais que si c'était à refaire tu ferais l'autre choix. J'ai été dure avec toi, je m'en excuse.

C'était normal Alice, tout d'abord je n'ai pas secouru la personne qui compte le plus pour moi sur cette Terre, et qui plus est ta future meilleure amie et confidente. En plus de ça j'ai mis notre famille en danger, tout d'abord Jasper avec tout ce sang qui s'est écoulé, puis vous autres ainsi que les parents en nous exposant en provoquant nos grognements. Sans parler de moi-même qui n'ai pas été capable de me contenir, et sans Emmett…

STOP ! hurla-t-elle. Je sais tout ça Edward, et j'en suis désolée.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me rassura en me disant que ça irait, le pire était derrière nous avait-elle ajouté. Je pouvais lire en elle sa déception, sa compassion, son envie de revoir Bella en bonne santé au plus vite, pour qu'elle puisse enfin la connaître. Je devais allez voir Bella, savoir son état, et elle devait savoir il était temps.

Je me levais embrassa ma sœur sur le front et courut à toute vitesse à travers les bois, la nuit était presque tombé et Charlie devait probablement avoir quitté la chambre de Bella pour une raison quelconque. Mais je devais m'en assuré. J'accélérais le pas pour la rejoindre au plus vite.

_**Chapitre 4 : Rêve**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Cette forêt, ces arbres, je les connaissais, c'était les bois derrière chez moi. J'avançais doucement, ne trébuchant pas cependant, ce qui était une première vu ma maladresse légendaire. Je me rapprochais d'une lumière qui semblait apaisante, lorsque je touchais celle-ci, je me retrouvais sur le parking de l'école, mais d'un point de vue externe. C'est-à-dire que je me voyais dos au parking retourné contre le Pick-up, entrain de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac, je levais les yeux et aperçu les Cullen à 20 voir 30 mètres de moi. Ils étaient comme … anxieux, eux si parfaits, de quoi pouvaient-ils avoir si peur ? Puis de mon point de vue externe je vis le Van de Tyler me foncer dessus, j'entendis plus distinctement cette fois le « rugissement » que j'avais entendu avant de me faire percuter, celui-ci s'amplifia, puis le froid s'empara de moi.

Je me réveillais.

Je compris alors que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre, j'aurais voulu ouvrir les yeux mais à cause des tranquillisants ou de mes blessures, je ne pouvais pas les ouvrir. J'étais donc consciente de ce qui passait, tout comme lors du choc, mon cerveau ne semblait pas prêt à me redonner ma vue. Je ne pouvais pas bouger non plus, je ne pouvais qu'écouter sans réagir.

C'est alors que je sentis une main glacée prendre la mienne pour la porter à sa bouche, cette sensation me donna un violent coup d'électricité qui parcourut tout mon corps sans me redonner toutes mes fonctions cependant. Je connaissais cette sensation, c'était Edward qui se tenait là, le même courant électrique m'avait parcouru lorsque j'avais effleurée sa main en biologie. Que faisait-il ici mon dieu ? J'aurais certainement rougis si j'avais pu.

Puis il commença à parler :

Bella, je tenais à m'excuser. J'aurais du empêcher cela d'arriver. Je suis stupide, pardonne moi.

Il divaguait complètement, comment aurait-il pu empêcher un Van de m'écraser, il se prenait pour Hulk ? Il poursuivit.

Je pense que tu dois connaître la vérité, je ne pense pas pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie sans toi, je dois donc être honnête, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

Son ton était mélancolique, comme si il souffrait, mais qu'est-ce qui le torturait ainsi ? Et avais-je rêvé ou est-ce qu'il venait réellement de me faire une déclaration ? Les tranquillisants devaient-être trop forts, je perdais la tête. Il allait reprendre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

J'entendis une voix que je connaissais s'exclamer :

Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis juste venu voir comment elle allait, et m'excuser.

Et t'excuser de quoi au juste ?

Et bien j'ai vu la scène mais je n'ai rien fait, tu sais j'aurais pu…

Quoi ? Tu as vu ça et tu n'as pas bougé ? Tu plaisante sangsue ! Je vais te…

La main glacé lâcha la mienne et je sentis un courant d'air traversé la pièce. Ce fut une main plus chaude qui la remplaça, même brûlante et surtout tremblante, celle de Jacob. J'avais reconnu sa voix, il tremblait de tout son être.

Il murmura :

Tu ne paie rien pour attendre buveur de sang, je te retrouverais, mais pour l'instant c'est Bella qui compte.

Puis Jacob me parla, de sa vie, de Charlie de tout ce que j'avais pu louper depuis l'accident. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait exactement de se passer mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux mes premiers mots furent :

Edward ?

J'ouvris les yeux sur Jacob tremblant, reculant de mon lit à côté duquel il était assis. Il dit :

Pas toi Bella ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'… !

Puis il disparut par la porte de ma chambre, je ne l'entendais même pas courir. Mon père apparut quelques secondes après heureux de me voir éveillé. Mais je n'étais pas aussi heureuse, je devais leur parler à tous les deux. Mon père ferma la fenêtre par laquelle un vent glacial passait, il murmura quelque chose qui me laissais supposer qu'il l'avait pourtant fermée avant de partir. Quand je lui dis que j'avais vu Jacob, il me dit ne pas l'avoir aperçu en se dirigeant vers ma porte. Que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité, ces mots raisonnaient dans ma tête : « Pas toi Bella ! » je n'en comprenais pas le sens mais tous les deux devraient s'expliquer. La dernière chose que me dit mon père fut que j'avais vite récupérer et que le docteur Cullen pensait que j'en avais pour 3 jours de récupération avant de me réveillé. Seulement quelques heures m'avaient suffit, Charlie en était fier. Mais je me rendormis à la fin de sa phrase.

_

* * *

_

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Chapitre 5 et 6

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

**Merci de me lire, pour votre information j'en suis déjà loin dans l'écriture, je vous poste donc plusieurs chapitre pas jour, mais avancez à votre rythme.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages sont empruntés à Stephenie Meyer l'auteur de cette magnifique saga, qui me fait tant rêver !**

**Léa**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : L'adversaire :**_

_**Pdv Edward : **_

Pourquoi ce foutu clébard est-il arrivé au moment où j'allais lui dire ? Je l'ai senti ca ne va plus tarder, j'ai bien fait de partir, c'est ma seule bonne décision de la journée. Je dois vite rentrer pour le dire à Carlisle, ça peut changer des choses…

J'arrivais à la villa à la nuit tombé. Alice avait prévenu tout le monde de mon arrivée.

Carlisle ! Appelais-je sans trop élever la voix, celui-ci descendait déjà les escaliers à vitesse vampirique.

Je t'écoute ! dit-il

Ce sont les Quileutes…

Ils ont violé le traité ?m'interrompit-il.

Mes frères et sœurs commencèrent alors à grogner à travers la pièce.

Non ! Je pense qu'ils vont devenir plus nombreux, maintenant que nous sommes revenus.

Tu veux dire que… Oh mon dieu, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'Ephraïm et les autres aient expliqués la réalité des choses à notre sujet, sinon un affrontement risque d'éclater. Alice que vois-tu ?

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers ma sœur mais celle-ci avait une mine renfrognée, comme perturbée.

Je ne vois rien !

- Comment ca ? C'est impossible !

Je ne sais pas, c'est très frustrant, c'est comme si un voile noir me cachait la vue, je ne peux pas _les_ voir.

Voilà qui n'arrange pas nos affaires. Dit Rosalie avant d'ajouter. Moi qui déteste ces cabots !

Carlisle reprit la parole.

Dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une chose à faire restons sur nos gardes, qui sais combien de plus ils vont être ! ne vous approché de la frontière sous aucun prétexte compris ?

- Oui ! Dirent-nous à l'unisson.

Sur ce la famille se dispersa et Alice resta pour me parler :

Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle n'était pas réveillé quand j'ai du partir, Jacob était là. Dis-je la gorge serrée.

Oh… désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice, on se repose trop sur ton don pour agir, on te demande beaucoup de travail.

Ca ne me dérange pas si ça peut nous permettre de rester unis et vivant !

Nous rime tous deux à ces mots. Elle savait réconforter et écouter. C'était celle dont j'étais la plus proche depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Je ne sais pas où nous en aurions été sans elle à nos côtés. Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoignirent dans le salon, et nous nous installions devant la télévision. Pour passer une de ses nuits interminables.

_**Pdv Jacob : **_

De quel droit s'était-il permis de rentrer comme ca dans sa chambre ? Je l'avais traité de sangsue uniquement pas rapport aux légendes de mon peuple, auxquelles je ne croyais pas. Mais vu sa réaction et son départ par la fenêtre, on était au quatrième étage quand même !

Et si c'était vrai ? Si sa famille et lui étaient des … vampires ? Il m'avait parlé comme si je savais. Ce qui veut dire qu'il pouvait empêcher à Bella d'être blessée ! Mais quel monstre était-il ? Il l'aimait ca crevait les yeux ! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Quel taré ! J'aurais du lui mettre mon poing dans la tête !

Je tremblais de plus en plus, et j'avais chaud, horriblement chaud, ma colère ne retombait pas, aucun de mes raisonnements n'arrivait à me calmer. Bien au contraire chaque argument destiné à, me calmer avait l'effet inverse, et provoquait un nouvel élan de rage. Il avait neigé aujourd'hui et la nuit était tombé alors que je rentrais à la réserve, comment se pouvait-il alors que je « cuise » ainsi ?

A mon arrivée, mon père et Sam Uley qui travaillait dans la police m'attendaient. Ils se turent lorsque je passais le pavillon. La tête me tournait, et je commençais à me déshabiller pour éteindre l'incendie qui me consumait. La présence de Sam, ne me dérangeais pas dans mon effeuillage de mes vêtements.

Puis il prit la parole :

Jacob tu ne me connais pas mais je vais te demander de me faire confiance.

- Je ne suis pas en état je dois prendre une douche ! Je brûle !

Je sais et je connais ca il n'y a qu'un moyen pour t'apaiser.

- Une douche ! criais-je

Non tu va sortir avec moi, et je vais t'expliquer.

- Si ça peut m'aider ce que tu voudras mais vite !!

Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Qu'est ce qui t'énerve à ce point ?

- Edward Cullen a assisté à la scène de l'accident de Bella mais il n'a pas bougé ! hurlais-je.

Ecoute je vais te révéler quelque chose qui va t'énerver encore plus et il faut que tu te souviennes d'où tu habite et que tant que tu ne sera pas calmé tu ne pourras pas revenir ici, chez toi. Je vais t'aider, tu va te transformer en Loup Jacob et moi aussi, je vais te suivre et te guider mais tu dois toujours garder à l'esprit que tu dois te calmer pour rentrer.

- Je brûle ! Sam !

Je ne sentais quasiment plus mes bras tellement ils tremblaient et l'afflux sanguin y était important.

Jacob, sais tu que tous les Cullen sont des vampires ?

- Oui, je viens de m'en apercevoir ! ET ?? dis-je impatiemment

Et ils étaient tous présents lors de l'accident, ils sont tous très forts et ils auraient tous pu sauver Bella, mais aucun d'eux n'a bougé.

- QUOI ? mon cri se transforma en hurlements.

Je sentis ma peau se déchiré, ce fut comme une délivrance de ma combustion. Je me mis à parcourir les bois à une vitesse prodigieuse comme si j'étais libre enfin. Un loup me suivait et je l'entendis soudain comme si il me parlait.

_Bien Jacob, arrêtons nous vers la rivière veux-tu je vais tout t'expliquer._

_**Chapitre 6 : Conséquences**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Je discutais avec Charlie comme tous les jours, nous parlions du miracle que je sois encore en vie, et des longs mois de convalescence et de rééducation qu'il me faudrait pour que je sois entièrement rétablie.

Tout à coup alors que je regardais Charlie, le son se coupa, je voyais ses lèvres bougées mais je n'entendais rien. Je mis mes doigts dans mes oreilles par réflexe comme si j'essayais de les déboucher. Quand une douleur très forte me pris au niveau du front, je savais que le mal venait de l'intérieur mais je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mes paumes sur mon front en me redressant dans mon lit. Une douleur dans ma gorge m'indiqua que je hurlais. La douleur s'étendait de plus en plus englobant la totalité de ma tête et se faufilant rapidement dans ma nuque puis mon dos. Je n'entendais plus rien, le seul moyen de garder un contrôle sur l'extérieur était donc ma vue. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés cependant, crispés par la douleur, lorsque je les rouvris difficilement je ne vis que le noir. Je me débattais en sentant des mains qui voulais enlever mes mains de ma tête, la douleur m'électrisait, ce qui me provoquait comme une brûlure dans la tête. Puis enfin l'inconscience arriva comme pour soulager mon corps de toutes ses émotions.

_**Pdv Edward :**_

J'avais passé les deux jours suivant mon « intrusion » dans sa chambre à l'observer depuis le même arbre que celui que j'avais utilisé le jour de l'accident. La regarder était si apaisant et si attirant à la fois. Mes instincts ne m'avais pas quittés, cependant j'avais compris en dernier comme à mon habitude ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Je l'aimais. Mon dieu ça impliquait tellement de choses que le penser me donnait la nausée et un bonheur inégalable. Pas qu'elle soit repoussante, bonté divine non !

Chaque parcelle de mon corps voulait voir ses prunelles marrons chocolat se posé sur moi, sentir son parfum de fraise, celui de son shampooing, voir ses formes se dessinez à travers ces habits. Bien sur l'odeur de son sang me manquait, mais moins que le reste, même si cela semblait fou. On ne pouvait pas être ensemble c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle, et c'est en ça que l'aimer me dégoutais, je n'avais pas une vie convenable à lui offrir, tout au plus un monde de fous, dans lequel le sang était le point essentiel de chaque pensée. Je n'avais aucun droit de la privée d'une vie humaine.

D'ailleurs je divaguais, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, elle devait me prendre pour un fou à la manière dont je m'étais comporté depuis notre premier regard dans la cafétéria.

De plus il ne fallait pas oublier que je l'avais laissé se faire frapper par un Van alors que j'aurais pu la sauver… Perdu dans mes pensées, le ton de Charlie qui augmentait me sorti de ma transe.

Je sentais quelque chose de différent en Bella elle regardait son père et se touchait les oreilles, le visage frustré par une incompréhension dont je ne saisissais pas la cause, quand tout à coup elle se mit à hurler en mettant ses paumes sur son front, du sang commença à sortir de ses oreilles, je retins ma respiration puis me relâcha après tout ce n'étais pas la première fois que je le voyais, et d'une étrange manière je m'étais habitué à son odeur.

Ses cris augmentèrent et alors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux je vis le vide dans son regard, je compris alors qu'elle ne voyait plus. Des infirmières lui tenaient les bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse puis elle sombra.

Tous les appareils reliés à son corps se mirent alors à sonner dans un bruit strident et continu :

On la perd ! cria un interne venu en renfort.

Mon père arriva dans la pièce pendant qu'une infirmière entamait le massage cardiaque, mais qu'est ce qui se passait bon sang !

Charlie dites moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé puis sortez s'il vous plait !

Carlisle, s'exprimait d'un ton sérieux mais pas fort, tout en auscultant les pupilles de Bella et en faisant signe à l'interne de se dépêché d'apporté le défibrillateur.

On discutait… tout à coup elle s'est tenu les oreilles, puis elle à hurler en plaquant ses mains sur son front, et enfin elle a rouvert les yeux avant de retombé sur son lit.

- Merci Charlie maintenant sortez !

Carlisle, est-ce qu'elle va…

Je m'occupe de tout Charlie.

Charlie sorti en pleurant et en priant de toutes ses forces.

Je n'ai pas de rythme sinusal ! Chargé les palettes à 200 !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'interne en tendant les palettes à Carlisle.

Ca doit être le choc à la tête. On dégage ! ordonna le médecin avant de poser les palettes sur la poitrine de Bella et d'appuyer pour alimenter la décharge.

Le corps de Bella se souleva sous le choc de l'électricité puis retomba lourdement sur le lit, voir ca me choquait, il fallait que ça fonctionne.

Toujours rien dit l'infirmière !

- Très bien on charge à 300 ! On dégage ! la deuxième décharge n'eu aucun effet sur le son continu des machines.

Carlisle…

- Rien du tout ! fis mon père. On charge à 360 ! On dégage ! Puis il appuya.

J'entendais ses pensées, _Allez Bella ! Allez bon sang !_

Oui allez ! Pensais-je aussi. Bats-toi ! Ma vie n'est rien si tu n'existe pas ! Ne me laisse pas, tu dois savoir !

Le doux bip d'une machine me fit relever la tête,

J'ai un pouls ! Dis, soulagée, une infirmière.

- Merci mon Dieu ! Tant qu'elle est stable emmenée la passer une IRM que l'on sache contre quoi on se bat.

En passant la porte Charlie pris Carlisle dans ses bras et lui dit :

Merci Carlisle vous êtes un ange !

_Si vous saviez Charlie ! _pensa mon père.

* * *

**Je sais ce que vous pensez, je suis méchante, mais vous n'attendrez pas trop pour la suite !**

**Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensez de ces chapitres, j'ai adoré les écrire pour ma part.**

**Dites moi tout en reviews !**


	4. Chapitre 7 et 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Donc voici la suite, un peu plus longue que les chapitres précédents, mes chapitres semblent courts mais étant donné que je les ai écris pour un forum je me contentais de 2 page Word par chapitre, c'est pour cela, que chanceux que vous êtes (lol) vous avez droit aux chapitres deux par deux !**

**Les personnages sont toujours la propriétés de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Attente**_

Carlisle accompagna Bella pour lui faire passer l'examen, j'étais toujours en état de choc devant ce qu'il venait de se passer, enfin cela faisait presque une heure maintenant que cela s'était produit. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait, si cela était du au choc et était donc ma faute.

Probablement que oui. Je ne voulais pas déranger mon père pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle je pris donc mon mal en patience, et puis il suffisait qu'il se rapproche un peu pour que je l'entende au moins penser.

Quelques minutes après, mon père se dirigea vers la chambre de Bella pour parler à Charlie, pendant qu'il marchait dans le couloir il se mit à penser :

_Edward, je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends, j'explique à Charlie l'état de Bella puis je sors pour te voir._

Je fus étonné qu'il m'ait entendu, vu, ou senti. Bref je restais pour l'instant perché à mon arbre pour écouter les explications de mon père. J'étais très nerveux à cet instant.

Charlie. Dis mon père comme pour le saluer.

- Docteur, Carlisle… ne me caché rien s'il vous plaît !

Et bien, l'état de Bella est stable mais pour plus de sécurité nous l'avons mise sous respirateur. En fait, le choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête est beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'on pensait. Elle a développé un hématome sous durale.

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est son cerveau c'est ça ?

Oui Charlie, elle à un … bleu si vous préférez dans la boîte crânienne, une poche de sang s'est formé avec le choc et elle s'est rompu tout à l'heure pendant que vous discutiez.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais elle va guérir ?

Je sentais Charlie au bord de la crise cardiaque ce qui n'était pas bon signe, mais j'étais rassuré car mon père entendait son cœur comme moi et pourrait réagir en cas de problèmes.

C'est assez compliqué Charlie, je dois vous expliquer. Il faut que nous retirions ce sang de la « tête » de Bella, cependant cette opération est très lourde mais également risquée. Opérer dans le cerveau est dangereux en cas de mauvaise manipulation, une zone vitale peut-être touché. Le cerveau est le centre de tout et au moindre problème les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques.

- Et si on ne l'opère pas ?

Dans ce cas, ses chances de se réveiller sont infimes, mais cela peut arriver, seulement la vie n'est plus la même et Bella peut changer. Le sang actuellement présent dans son cerveau est en contact avec des parties comme la mémoire ou le caractère, elle pourrait donc facilement oublier des évènements ou des choses communes comme se nourrir ou pire elle pourrait oublier comment respirer. C'est pourquoi je vous recommande l'opération Charlie, je sais que le choix est difficile mais sans l'opération ses chances de survie sont quasiment inexistantes.

Quand Charlie entendit ces mots il sursauta, et j'en fis de même. C'était injuste à cause de ma stupidité Bella allait peut-être y rester et je faisais souffrir Charlie aussi. Une vie sans Bella n'était pas possible, pas pour Charlie, pas pour moi. Mon père reprit :

Je sais que la décision est difficile, malheureusement le temps nous est compté Charlie, je dois réserver le bloc pour qu'elle puisse être opéré demain au plus vite, aujourd'hui le planning est complet.

- D'accord opéré là docteur, je vous fais confiance, vous allez sauver ma Bella.

Très bien, je l'opérerais donc demain à la première heure, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible Charlie.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Je m'y rendais à mon tour.

Je suis désolé Edward ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Je sais, tu n'es pas fautif, moi si.

Arrêtes de culpabiliser ! Même si tu étais intervenu, qui te dit qu'elle ne se serait pas cognée la tête quand même ? Je préfère malheureusement qu'elle se soit trouvée à l'hôpital lors de son « accident », Charlie ne serait jamais arrivé à temps pour qu'on la réanime.

C'est plus grave que ce que tu as dit à Charlie hein ?

En fait j'ai dit la vérité, seulement il y a beaucoup de sang qui s'est répandu dans sa boîte crânienne. Je l'ai sentie quand je suis arrivé sur place.

Et pour le reste ?

Tout est vrai, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre nous allons ramener Bella dans sa chambre pour la nuit, et Charlie va rester ici, ainsi que moi.

- Je reste aussi alors !

Non ! Rentre Edward, va prévenir les autres de l'état de santé de Bella, de plus nous ne savons pas si Alice a vu ou pas.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'un bruit nous surpris dans les bois. C'était Alice justement.

Mon Dieu Carlisle comment va-t-elle ?

- Je vais te raconter, lui dis-je, mais sur le chemin du retour à la villa si tu le permets. Rester ici ne sers plus à rien.

Mon léger sourire lui permis de ne pas mal interpréter mes derniers mots. Je lui racontais tout alors que nous rentrions.

Et donc l'opération à lieu demain.

- Oui demain matin, à l'aube, Carlisle s'en charge.

Tu va y aller ?

Bien sur ! Je veux être là si… Et puis tu sais Alice, tout ça me permet de réaliser que j'aime Bella. Je ne veux pas la perdre, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir. Si elle s'en tire et qu'elle veut être avec moi elle doit savoir que j'avais les capacités de la sauver et que je ne l'ai pas fait.

D'accord, de toute manière elle l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis j'ai hâte de discuter avec elle et de développer cette relation que j'ai vue dans le futur.

Nous arrivons, le plus dur reste à faire, convaincre les autres que révéler notre secret à Bella est la meilleure solution pour nous tous.

_**Chapitre 8 : Incompréhension**_

Nous étions vers le milieu de l'après midi, il devait être 17 heures, les autres étaient retournés en cours après l'accident. J'étais le seul à avoir de nombreuses absences injustifiées, ce qui agaçait Rosalie au plus haut point. Elle avait toujours peur que le moindre faux pas nous découvre et nous serions donc obligés de fuir. A cette heure je devrais donc tous les trouver à la villa.

Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, Alice avait prétexté un mal de tête pour s'éclipser sans encombre des cours.

A notre arrivée à la villa, ils nous attendaient tous dans le salon, même Esmé. Leur regards étaient pleins de reproches envers Alice, d'être partie sans prévenir. Tous sauf Jasper, il était trop inquiet pour lui en vouloir.

Mais où étais-tu ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je pense qu'Edward va pouvoir vous expliquer tout ça. Dit-elle.

Edward ? Bin vas-y on t'écoute ! siffla Rosalie.

Je retenu un grognement et respira un bon coup avant de commencer.

Comme vous le savez je passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital ces derniers temps…

Beaucoup de temps ? Tu veux dire TOUT ton temps ! Tu ne rentre même plus te changer depuis deux jours ! Cria Rosalie.

S'en était trop ! Je ne pus me retenir cette fois, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour me provoquer. Les limites de ma patience et de ma compréhension avaient été dépassées.

Rosalie ! Cria Esmé si calme habituellement. Veux tu avoir la décence de laisser ton frère terminer s'il te plaît !

- Pfff ! pouffa-t-elle.

Bella a développé un hématome sous-dural. Soufflais-je.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Emmett et Esmé à l'unisson. Mais… elle allait bien… Edward je…

Ma mère ne trouvait plus les mots pour terminer sa phrase, Emmett qui était debout, s'assit. Jasper resserra son étreinte sur Alice, et Rosalie n'exprimait rien. Je m'attardais un instant sur elle, elle ne pensait rien, ne calculait rien elle était dans le vague. Emmett avait le visage comme déconfit, il ne réalisait pas. Cependant il pensait.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas bougé ? J'aurais eu le temps ! Si j'avais…_

Non ! hurlais-je. Ne pense pas ça Emmett. Mes remords sont suffisamment grands pour nous tous, ne te juges pas, et ne regrette pas ce que tu n'as pas fait. Je te l'interdis. Je n'ai pas terminé. Bella a donc fait un arrêt cardiaque à cause de cette « chose » et Carlisle l'a sauvé. Mais la seule manière de l'en débarrasser reste l'opération, seulement c'est très risqué. Le cerveau, comme vous le savez tous, est la zone la plus sensible du corps humain une erreur signifierait, un état irréversible voire la m…

Non ! ton père ne laissera jamais cela arrivé Edward ! Esmé était très touché par l'état de Bella, elle avait vu en elle un espoir de ne plus me voir seul lorsque je leur en avais parlé la première fois. Elle avait su tout de suite, sans aucun pouvoir, uniquement avec son cœur. Savoir cette personne si chère pour moi dans cet état la bouleversait.

Rosalie ne bronchait toujours pas, la voir aussi insensible au malheur des nôtre m'était de moins en moins supportable. Cependant elle s'était assise a côté d'Emmett et lui tenait la main fortement.

Ecoutez, Bella va peut-être y rester. Cette phrase fit sursauter Esmé, Emmett puis Alice et donc par réaction Jasper. Si elle s'en sort…

- Quand elle s'en sortira ! reprit Alice pleine d'espoir.

Bref, je veux passer ma vie avec elle, il ne peut en être autrement. En ce moment même je souffre de son absence, je ne peux donc plus lui mentir.

- Non ! Cria Rosalie. Je t'interdis de lui dire ! C'est en faisant cela que tu mettrais notre famille en péril ! Ne pas la sauver n'aura donc pas servit.

La phrase de trop avait été prononcé je me rapprochais en grognant de ma sœur prêt à en venir aux mains, mais bien évidemment Emmett se mit sur mon chemin.

Edward ! Reprends-toi ! Tu sais que si tu fais cela tu va le regretter à la seconde suivante.

- Je repris mon bras de la prise de fer d'Emmett puis me reculais.

Prends garde à toi Rosalie, ne me cherche pas aujourd'hui. Je vais donc révéler à Bella ma nature. Et notre nature. Je ne veux pas que si quelque chose existe entre nous, tous soit basé sur le mensonge. Et pas conséquent elle doit aussi savoir que j'aurais pu la sauver et que faiblement – mon regard se porta sur Rosalie quand j'insistais sur ce mot – je n'ai rien fait.

Désolée mais je ne peux pas me retenir. Edward, tu n'as pas le droit de révéler notre secret à cette humaine ! C'est notre vie aussi après tout ! Je refuse de payer pour tes erreurs. Et si elle nous trahissait ? Si les Volturi l'apprenaient ? Tu ne peux pas tout miser sur le fait que « tu pense » que « c'est la bonne » !

Mes mains tremblaient tellement la rage me parcourait mais dans un effort dont je ne me serais pas sentis capable je répondis le plus calmement que je pu.

Pardon ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Ou bien tu souffre de trous de mémoires ? Payer pour mes erreurs ! Nous n'avons pas payé nous pour les tiennes Rose ? Nous n'avons pas du tous quitter et nous cacher pour ta « vengeance » ? Tu m'exaspère, tu n'es donc selon toi redevable de rien !

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Je savais que tu la gardais sous le coude celle-là en cas de coup dur ! Il n'empêche que MOI j'ai eu le courage d'affronter les autres quitte à être découverte pour sauver ce à quoi je tenais en l'occurrence mon honneur, il semblerait que ce sacrifice ne soit pas à la porter de tous pour sauver ce que ; soi disant ; on aime.

C'en était trop ! Rosalie avait toujours gardé un goût amer du fait que je l'avais rejeté, mais là, ce n'était plus vivable, je partis dans les bois aussi vite que je pouvais pour m'isoler. J'entendis cependant la fin de la discussion :

Rosalie ! la voix parfaite d'Esmé tremblait .Bon sang mais depuis quand es-tu si cruelle et injuste ? Edward a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour chacun d'entre nous, cela se retourne contre lui et au lieu de le soutenir tu l'enfonce encore plus ! Je ne pensais jamais avoir à dire ça, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit c'est ta vie aussi, si tu n'es pas d'accord, rien ne te retiens ici, tu es libre de partir.

* * *

**Oui je peux être méchante, Rose partira, partira pas ??**

**J'adore Rosalie au passage, et la suite est déjà écrite donc vous ne patienterez pas trop !**

**Dites moi tout en Review !**

**A très vite !**Léa


	5. Chapitre 9 et 10

**Salut à vous tous et toutes, merci pour vos reviews encore une fois !**

**Merci aussi aux reviewer anonyme, je pense à Anne Laure.**

**Voici ma suite !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriétés de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 9 : Choc_**

**_Pdv Jacob :_**

Les deux derniers jours ainsi que les deux dernières nuits, je les avais consacrées à essayer de contenir ma colère et à gérer mes transformations. Sam était un très bon professeur. J'avais été ahuri lorsqu'il m'avait tout expliqué. Son emportement qui avait une de graves conséquences sur Emily, sa solitude lors de sa première transformation, la raison de notre existence, le traité.

Sam m'avait dit de rester prudent mais il m'avait cependant accordé une soirée et nuit de « repos ». C'est donc exténué que j'allais la où mon cœur me portait inexorablement. Je devais la voir. A mon arrivée à l'hôpital cette fin d'après midi là, la chambre était vide, aucune trace de Bella, ni même de Charlie.

L'odeur ou plutôt la « puanteur » de la pièce m'indiquait qu'en sangsue c'était tenue ici il y avait peu. Certainement le docteur,_ il _ne ce serait pas permis de venir si Charlie avait été là et son odeur était dans toute la pièce. Je sentais également l'odeur du sang de Bella, ce qui me pétrifia sur place. Que c'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Et Charlie où était-il ?

Je sentis l'odeur du docteur arrivé, il était seul je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Oh, Jacob, euh… je n'ai pas de très bonne nouvelles. Son visage c'était fermé, il était certainement le plus sage de tous, malgré sa nature il s'occupait des humains et les soignait.

Je vous écoute.

- Et bien Bella a fait un « malaise » en fait il y a eu des complications. Son visage se fermait de plus en plus, la douleur se lisait sur ses traits. Le choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête était plus grave qu'on ne le pensait. Elle a développé un hématome sous-dural, en clair elle a du sang qui se répand dans sa boîte crânienne. Il faut donc qu'on l'opère, sinon ses chances sont presque inexistantes.

Quoi ? Mais quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Vers 15 heures 30, 16 heures, Charlie et elle discutait lorsque cela c'est produit. Nous l'opérons demain matin.

Quand vous dites « nous » l'opérons, vous vous incluez dedans n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur ! Je tiens beaucoup à Bella et je préfère m'en charger, étant donné l'enjeu, je ne supporterais pas d'avoir des regrets de ne pas avoir fait l'opération moi-même, si ça tournais mal.

Vous pensez pouvoir résister à l'odeur de son sang ?

- Pour être très honnête j'ai eu beaucoup de mal quand elle est arrivée après l'accident. Mais il y avait beaucoup de sang et il est vrai que celui de Bella est tout particulièrement enivrant. Bref Jacob je tiens à Bella, tu sais que je ne choisirais pas de m'en occuper si je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Nous l'avons déjà assez fait souffrir sans en rajouté.

D'accord, je vous fais confiance mais je ne serais pas loin au moindre faux pas j'interviendrais.

- Je l'espère bien Jacob. De plus sache que nous respecterons à la lettre le traité, je voulais t'en informer, vu les circonstances un conflit ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Il n'est plus question de loups ou de vampires, il s'agit maintenant de la vie d'un être humain, et cela doit toujours passer avant le reste.

Bien j'en informerais Sam, merci Docteur.

- Appelle-moi Carlisle, Jacob.

Comme vous voudrez. Où est Bella ? J'aimerais la voir avant l'opération.

- Elle est dans le coma Jacob, nous allions justement la ramener dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Charlie est avec elle, il n'a pas pu attendre qu'on la ramène.

Est-ce qu'elle m'entendrait si je lui parlais ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'assurer, elle semblait avoir perdu l'ouïe avant de perdre connaissance.

Bien je veux juste la voir un instant alors, j'ai…

- Ne te justifie pas Jacob, elle arrive justement.

Un brancard ramenait Bella dans sa chambre, Charlie avait les yeux rouges et un visage aussi pâle que… on aurait dit un des leurs. Puis mon regard se posa bien évidement sur Bella, le brancard me dépassa pour rentrer dans la chambre, plusieurs personne suivait, une de chaque côté. Une à droite appuyait sur un ballonnet pour envoyer de l'air à Bella, une autre faisait rouler une sorte de porte manteau sur lequel étaient fixées plusieurs poches de plusieurs produits différents. Charlie était à côtés de la personne au ballonnet, il tenait fermement la main de Bella. Une dernière personne suivait et poussait un engin sur roulettes.

On indiqua à Charlie de sortir un instant le temps qu'ils installent un appareil. Ce qu'il fit, il me vit alors avec Carlisle.

Oh Jacob ! me dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de fondre en larmes. Je le serais aussi dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

- Ca va aller Charlie, le doc' va sauver Bella.

J'ai toute confiance en lui. Me dit-il. Je ne souhaiterais voir personne d'autre opéré ma fille, ma vie.

Carlisle était chamboulé, et posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et l'équipe médicale sortie. Nous entrâmes tous les trois. Charlie ne pouvais plus stopper ses sanglots et je rentrais en dernier. Ce que je vis me figea sur place. Bella était mal en point, de gros tuyau étaient dans sa bouche et les machines faisaient un bruit indescriptible, comme si c'était elles qui respiraient.

Le visage de Bella était d'un blanc, on aurait cru qu'elle était morte, le visage de Carlisle paraissait plus vivant que le sien, son corps était inerte, les bandages sur sa tête avaient été retiré, en effet plus rien ne devait cicatriser, il fallait la réopérer. Les larmes me montèrent et mon corps trembla, de toute part, je m'approchais, pris sa main perfusée, puis je lui chuchotais :

Tu dois te battre Bella, peu importe de quoi ta vie future sera faite, pour l'instant tu dois vivre, tu m'entends, personne dans cette pièce n'est prêt à te perdre, sans parler des absents.

Je tremblais de plus en plus, ma phrase terminée j'embrassais sa main et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je me retournais avant d'avoir ouvert la porte puis dis :

Courage Charlie, Carlisle je serais là demain.

Ce dernier me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il m'avait compris.

Merci Jacob. Sanglota Charlie. Renée sera là aussi demain.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais le plus calmement possible vers la sortie. Une fois dehors mes nerfs ne tenaient plus je me laissais donc emporter dans les bois avant de me transformer et de m'enfoncer dans la verdure de Forks, je ne pu retenir mes cris qui résonnèrent dans toute la forêt.

_**Chapitre 10 : Conflit interne**_

_**Pdv Carlisle :**_

J'avais décidé de partir, quelques minutes après le départ de Jacob. Charlie m'avait conseillé de rentré pour me reposer avant l'opération. Il avait raison ma famille était certainement ce qui allait m'apaiser avant cette épreuve. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, quand je rentrais je compris aux visages des miens que quelque chose clochait. Esmé était en colère, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Alice, Rosalie et Edward n'étaient pas dans le salon. Emmett paraissait choqué, ailleurs, Jasper lui semblait perturbé, contrarié.

Esmé vint alors se serrer contre moi, et me chuchota :

Carlisle, chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

En entendant ma question Jasper leva un regard accusateur sur moi avant de sortir pour se réfugier dans la forêt.

- Edward est rentré pour nous annoncé que Bella n'allait pas bien, et qu'il avait l'intention de lui révéler notre « nature » si elle s'en sortait car il souhaitait être avec elle.

Mais Rosalie, s'est… emportée. Ma femme retenait ses mots je le sentais car elle regardait Emmett toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle a dit à Edward qu'il ne pouvait pas nous imposer cela parce qu'il se sentait coupable pour Bella, enfin d'une autre manière moins légère, si tu vois ce que je veux te dire.

A demi-mots elle l'a traité de lâche, Edward a préféré s'enfuir, et j'ai dérapé. Me dit-elle le regard plein de remords.

Esmé, dis moi sans crainte, tu les sais ma chérie quoi que tu es fait ça ne peut pas être si dramatique.

- J'ai dit à Rosalie que si elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'Edward révèle notre nature à Bella, et que si elle se sentait en danger, rien ne la retenait ici. Esmé plongea alors son visage dans mon torse, comme si elle pleurait.

J'étais abasourdi, comment ma si douce et ma si aimante, Esmé avait pu rejeter ainsi Rosalie. Je me repris, et compris alors l'état d'Emmett. Puis celui de Jasper, il devait se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir contenu la colère de Rosalie, grâce à son don, son regard accusateur envers moi était légitime.

Ma famille traversait une crise, et je n'étais pas là, il m'en voulait, comment ne pas le comprendre. Je déduisis qu'Edward avait du s'enfuir après sa confrontation avec Rosalie pour ne pas dépasser les bornes. Et Alice avait du aller le chercher. Mais la vraie question était où est Rosalie ?

Ecoute moi ma chérie, dis-je en prenant le visage d'Esmé dans mes mains. Ne te sens pas coupable, tu as eu une réaction un peu forte, mais je sais que pour toi nous voir nous déchirer est la pire chose au monde. Tu es si heureuse qu'Edward est enfin trouver quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas qu'il la perde. Mais tu ne veux pas non plus perdre notre fille n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! je m'en veux tellement, j'ai été trop dure avec elle, elle doit me haïr.

Je pense que tu l'as fait réfléchir ce qui n'est peut-être pas un mal. Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre, du moins elle est montée, après… tu sais.

Esmé, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste, va lui parler, expliquez vous.

- Je pense la laisser tranquille pour cette nuit, et puis tu dois te reposer tu as une dure journée demain.

Il semble pourtant que celle-ci ne soit pas terminée. Je me tournais vers Emmett, qui était assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide mais grands ouverts comme si il était stupéfait.

Emmett, tu m'entends ? Il cligna des yeux et les posa sur moi. Puis il parla.

Si Rosalie part je la suis bien sur ! Dit-il en se mettant debout tout à coup.

- Personne ne va partir Emmett ! répondis-je sèchement. Ecoute moi, ta femme est là haut, seule, je sais qu'elle veut paraître forte, mais je sais aussi qu'elle doit être au plus mal, ton devoir est d'être auprès d'elle. Calme la pour la nuit, je dois opérer Bella demain matin nous aviserons de la suite après cela.

Tu as raison, j'y vais de suite. Et ne la loupe pas la petite hein ! dit-il en s'exclamant et en retrouvent le sourire.

C'était bien le Emmett que je connaissais, personne ne prenait les choses à la légère comme lui. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta à vitesse vampirique

Maintenant, à nos trois fuyards. Je pars à leur recherche, je ne serais pas long, je reviens vite. Je déposais un baiser sur le front d'Esmé avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois.

Je me fiais à mon odorat, la nuit était tombé et je voyais aussi bien qu'en plein jour. J'arrivais aux abords de l'hôpital, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, connaissant Edward. Près de la rivière se trouvait Jasper, Edward et Alice. Tous les trois assis, sur des rochers se trouvant là. Ils m'entendirent ça ne fit aucun doute. Je m'approchais et commençais à parler.

Jasper, je sais que tu m'en veux, je suis impardonnable, j'aurais du rentrer plus tôt. Ne te sens pas coupable de ne pas avoir retenu la colère de Rosalie, cela lui a permis de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et les choses sont plus claires maintenant, même si ça n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

- Désolé. Murmura Jasper. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'était juste plus facile de blâmer quelqu'un d'extérieur que moi-même.

Ce n'est rien tu es pardonné. Alice tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, enfin je l'ai vu au moment ou ça arrivait, donc trop tard. Je ne dis rien simplement que je ne voulais pas laisser Edward seul, dans des moments pareils.

Merci d'avoir été là quand je ne l'étais pas Alice. Edward…

- Ne dis rien, je sais.

Son don si passionnant soit-il m'agaçait parfois, car il ne permettait pas aux autres de comprendre. Il poursuivit :

Rentrons à présent, de bien des manières, la journée de demain sera décisive. Pour Bella, pour Forks, pour les loups, pour nous tous. La journée a été éprouvante pour nous tous, nous méritons tous du repos.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les quatre en courant vers la villa, pour nous reposer. Je devais repartir tôt le lendemain matin, et cette journée signifiait plus pour moi que pour n'importe qui, je devrais garder le contrôle, bien plus intensément que précédemment. Quoi qu'il arrive dans cette salle d'opération, JE DEVAIS SAUVER BELLA SWAN.

* * *

**Voilà pour ces deux chapitres, je sais vous n'êtes pas plus avancé sur le destin de nos héros, mais patience la suite arrive vite promis !**

**Dites moi tout par reviews !**

**Léa**


	6. Chapitre 11 et 12

**Bonjour, bonjour, voici la suite avec les chapitres 11 et 12.**

**J'ai changé de point de vue car je trouvais très intéressant de montrer comment chacun vit la situation.**

**Merci de me suivre.**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture et vous retrouve en bas.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 11 : Instinct de conservation_**

**_Pdv Carlisle :_**

La nuit fut calme à la villa. Cependant la tension était palpable. J'étais allé chasser avec Esmé plus que de raison, afin de pouvoir garder le contrôle pendant l'opération. Le sang de Bella avait une toute autre influence sur moi que sur Edward. Elle n'était pas celle qui m'attirait le plus au monde, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était très attirante, c'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Mes longues années d'étude faisaient que je connaissais le phénomène, mais que je n'y avais jamais été confronté. Je devais donc prendre le plus de précautions possible.

A notre retour à la villa, rien n'avait changé, Rosalie et Emmett étaient toujours à l'étage, Alice et Jasper, regardaient la télévision et Edward était debout et tournais en rond dans le salon. C'était très étrange de le voir dans cet état, par définissions nous n'avions pas de nerfs, du moins ceux-ci ne réagissait plus, ils étaient morts comme tout notre organisme. Cependant, il faisait les cent pas, une réaction très humaine, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Edward se comportait de manière aussi humaine. Ses habitudes devaient ressurgir à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qui étaient humains eux aussi.

Je montais dans mon bureau afin d'y relire une nouvelle fois la procédure en cas d'hématome sous dural. Je la connaissais par cœur, j'en avais déjà fait, mais je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois, toute notre vie en dépendait.

Une heure avant mon départ, Edward frappa à la porte de mon bureau. Il voulait discuter de toute évidence.

Je peux te parler ?

Bien sur, toujours.

Je sais que ça ne va pas être évident aujourd'hui.

En effet, ça constitue un défi pour moi, mais je suis habitué.

J'ai confiance en toi, je ne voudrais pas que Bella soit opéré par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu connais mes sentiments et mes remords, la perdre serait trop difficile, invivable. Je n'aurais plus ma place dans ce monde si elle n'y était pas.

Je sais mon fils. Je te jure de faire tout ce que mes compétences me permettent de faire. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Je ne la connais pas, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais elle compte pour toi à un point que je n'imagine même pas je pense. Je le vois dans tes yeux Edward, qui que soit cette fille, elle t'a rendu plus heureux malgré la souffrance en quelques semaines, que qui que ce soit dans toute ton existence.

Je veux que tu saches que si tu sens que cela devient trop difficile, je ne t'en voudrais pas d'arrêter et de laisser un de tes collègues s'en charger. Je ne connais que trop bien l'effet que procure l'odeur du sang de Bella. Je ne te reprocherais pas mes propres faiblesses.

Edward, quoi qu'il arrive dans cette salle d'opération, je ferais tout ce que je peux je te dis, je ne la laisserais pas tombé, bien sur que cela est important pour nous tous, nous tenons à Bella. Et imagine les conséquences de son décès, les loups pourraient nous tenir pour responsable, et il est hors de question de leur donner raison. La perte de Bella signifierait beaucoup trop pour une petite ville comme Forks, sa venue à tout changé.

Merci papa. Dit Edward avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Tu pars à quelle heure pour l'hôpital ?

D'ici moins d'une heure, je veux y être tôt pour m'assurer que tout soit prêt. Et puis, la mère de Bella à du arriver, j'aimerais ma présenter avant l'opération.

Très bien je partirais en même temps que toi. Seulement je resterais comme à mon habitude dans la salle d'attente cette fois-ci. Je me présenterais comme un ami de Bella, et le clébard y sera aussi, alors.

Comme tu veux Edward, mais je t'interdis de t'approcher de la salle d'opération. Les effets de son sang …

C'est promis, me coupa-t-il.

Le temps de me changer, et de dire au revoir aux miens nous partîmes. Les seuls mots d'Esmé furent :

Sauve-la !

Alice n'eut pas besoin de parler, tout comme Jasper. Je ne vis pas Rosalie, ni Emmett ce matin là avant de partir.

Edward et moi restâmes silencieux durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital. En arrivant à l'hôpital il décida d'attendre directement dans la salle d'attente. Je me dirigeais donc vers les vestiaires, revêtis ma tenue jetable pour les opérations. Je me dirigeais dans un premier temps vers la chambre de Bella.

Là j'y trouvais Charlie et Renée je supposais.

Oh ! Bonjour Carlisle. Me dit Charlie. Je vous présente ma… enfin la mère de Bella. Voici Renée Swan, Renée voici le docteur Carlisle Cullen, c'est lui qui va opérer Bella.

Bonjour docteur.

Je sentais dans sa voix de la peur, mais également de la méfiance, ce qui n'était pas nouveau pour moi vu mon apparence. Cependant j'en étais gêné car je devais avoir sa confiance. J'allais opérer sa fille et si elle ressentait ce sentiment à mon égard elle risquait de passer les heures les plus horribles de sa vie, remplie de doute sur moi. Même si l'attente allait être insupportable pour eux, qu'ils aient confiance ou pas, l'espoir était plus grand lorsqu'il savait qui allait opérer. Je devais donc tout faire pour qu'elle croie en moi, et du moins la rassurer tant que je le pouvais.

Bonjour Madame, écoutez je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, et je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour sauver Bella. J'ai déjà pratiqué de nombreuses fois ce type d'opération, cela risque d'être long, nous devons être le plus prudent possible et très patient également, brusqué les choses dans une telle partie du corps pourrait être fatal.

Très bien docteur, Charlie m'a longuement parlé de vous et n'a fait que des éloges. J'en déduis donc que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Je vous en prie sauver la.

J'y compte bien madame !

Sur ce nous transférâmes Bella sur un brancard pour l'emmener en salle d'opération, le brancard passa devant la salle d'attente, Charlie et Renée était partis juste un instant, s'acheter un café, je leur avais dit qu'ils verraient Bella juste avant son entrée dans la salle d'opération.

Edward me vis et arriva vers moi comme une flèche. _Une minute seulement_ pensais-je.

Il lui murmura quelque chose avant d'embrasser son front. Je continuais mon chemin, ses parents étaient déjà là, devant les portes de la salle d'opération.

Tous deux s'approchèrent doucement d'elle et lui répétèrent :

Bats toi ma belle, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ! Je t'aime. Pour Renée

Je ne veux pas déjà te perdre Bella, sans toi je dépéris. Je t'aime. Pour Charlie.

Ils l'embrassèrent tout les deux puis nous entrâmes dans la salle.

Je sortis me préparé pendant qu'on préparait Bella pour l'opération. C'était toujours les mêmes gestes. Une charlotte sur la tête, des protèges chaussures aux pieds, puis le lavage des mains, 15 minutes à se « récurer » les mains. Une fois cela fait une infirmière me passait un tablier recouvrant l'intégralité de mes vêtements, puis m'enfilais les gants, qui recouvraient la totalité de ma peau.

Enfin elle m'installait un masque et je mettais mes lunettes de protection pour entrer. Ainsi habillé la seule partie de mon corps encore visible restait mes yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration et me répétais encore une fois : Je dois sauver Bella Swan.

Je me penchais vers elle et murmurait :

Voyons ce qui cloche dans cette petite tête.

Je demandais le scalpel, et commençais en prenant une nouvelle fois mon inspiration. Je retins mon souffle, du moins du mieux que je puisse faire puisque je devais parler à mes collaborateurs.

Nous étions à l'œuvre depuis plus d'une heure quand je vis enfin l'objet de tant de souffrance, à peine l'eus-je aperçus que du sang se mit à gicler et à atterrir sur mes lunettes. Les machines se mirent à résonner dans le bloc et tout le monde courut dans tout les sens, je devais parler, donner des ordres, mais pour cela je devais respirer, sans trop bouger, en effet mes instruments étaient toujours dans sa tête.

Je pris donc une toute petite respiration au début pensant que j'allais m'habituer, seulement l'odeur était tellement enivrante, elle apaiserait tellement la douleur de ma gorge.

- Docteur Cullen ! On la perd !

Tout se précipitait dans ma tête. Je devais réagir et vite sinon, elle mourrait.

_**Chapitre 12 : Phénomène**_

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Arrivez à l'hôpital, je restais dans la salle d'attente. Je savais que j'allais bientôt rencontrer les parents de Bella. J'étais légèrement anxieux de cette première rencontre, d'autant plus qu'elle ne se faisait pas dans les meilleures conditions. Carlisle passa devant la salle d'attente avec Bella et pensa à mon intention pour que je la voie avant l'opération. Le contact fut rapide mais son odeur m'apaisa étonnamment. Cela faisait presque une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu, ma gorge me brûla intensément bien évidement, cependant son parfum me fit l'effet d'un tranquillisant, comment avais-je pu m'en passer pendant autant de temps ?

Carlisle continua son chemin quelques secondes plus tard, et ce fut à cet instant que je vis pour la première fois la mère de Bella. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle d'attente je fus stupéfait de la ressemblance frappante entre mère et fille, la longueur ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux étaient différentes. Et elle avait quelques rides en plus, sinon elle avait exactement le même visage que Bella. Selon cette dernière sa mère était assez puérile et triste du départ de sa fille. Pour être honnête je redoutais d'avantage la présentation à Charlie, d'un naturel très protecteur envers sa fille, j'appréhendais sa réaction.

Plus le temps de se poser de questions ils entraient dans la salle. A cet instant je fus rassurer de constater que bien que Carlisle se trouve dans une autre pièce, je réussissais à lire ses pensées, il était très concentré. Je me levais et me présenta à Charlie et Renée qui venaient de s'asseoir.

Bonjour. Dis-je platement. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis le fils de Carlisle, le médecin de Bella, et je suis également son camarade en biologie.

Bonjour Edward. Dit Charlie en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Je la serrais puis posa mon regard sur Renée.

Bonjour jeune homme. Tu connais Bella depuis peu alors ?

Oui depuis son arrivée, nous avons réellement discuté le jour où… de son accident. Je déglutis en prononçant ces mots. J'ai confiance en mon père je sais que Bella est entre de bonne main.

J'ai confiance en ton père également. Dit Charlie en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Il était très observateur et remarqua mon expression triste à l'évocation de l'accident.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lire leur pensées celles de Charlie d'abord :

_Pauvre gosse, il a l'air de se sentir tellement coupable, et il est tellement gentil de rester ici pour Bella._

Puis celles de Renée :

_Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses relations avec Bella, mais il a l'air très impliqué, même trop impliqué, se pourrait-il qu'ils soient plus qu'amis ? Je suis idiote, je ne devrais pas penser à cela sachant que Bella…_

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent et j'en connus la raison grâce à mon odorat, sans me retourner je sus que Jacob était dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers Charlie et lui serra la main puis la tendit à Renée pour se présenter.

Bonjour, je suis Jacob Black, un ami d'enfance de Bella.

Bonjour Jacob, Charlie m'a souvent parlé de toi. Merci d'être là à vous deux, elle a vraiment besoin de soutien.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et dit sèchement :

Edward.

Jacob. Répondis-je sèchement.

Je sentis de l'amertume dans son regard, et malgré un début de tremblement, il se reprit rapidement et vins s'asseoir sur le siège voisin du mien, je me décalai donc d'une place en retournant m'asseoir. Cet espace entre nous deux était nécessaire pour lui comme pour moi, vu les odeurs incommodantes qui nous caractérisait.

Nous restâmes assis ainsi pendant presque une heure. Je lisais sans cesse les pensées de mon père pour guetter un « imprévu », il était très concentré et ne respirait presque pas, cela l'incommodait pour parler, mais il s'en sortait très bien. Jacob guettait le moindre de mes mouvements, il prit soudain la parole si discrètement que Charlie et Renée ne la remarquèrent pas.

Si ça tournait mal tu sais que je serais obligé d'intervenir n'est ce pas ?

Oui je le sais et j'y compte bien. Son sang a beaucoup trop d'effets sur moi, si il arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais que fuir, il est hors de question que j'entre dans cette salle d'opération.

Très bien, il n'y aura donc pas de conflits, je suis rassuré.

Merci Jacob.

Je me concentrais de nouveau dans l'esprit de mon père, il était concentré et anxieux, il venait de trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait dans le cerveau de Bella.

Tout à coup tout bascula, je vis dans ses yeux le sang jaillir de la tête de Bella, en quelques secondes l'odeur de son sang déjà présente dans l'esprit de mon père, vins envahir la salle d'attente adjacente. Je me levais de mon siège d'un bond certainement inimaginable pour les parents de Bella.

Edward ! Viens on sort ! me dit Jacob en me tirant par le bras.

Je me laissais guider dehors. Une fois dans le couloir et aux couvert des regards de Charlie et Renée, Jacob devins intenable.

Edward ! Est-ce qu'il faut que j'y aille ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mais bon sang parle !

Mais tu va te taire un instant !

Au-delà de la soif, de cette odeur, de la panique de mon père, je percevais des pensées nouvelles. Ce que j'avais au début pris pour les pensées d'une infirmière se révélèrent toutes autres.

Perdue dans une forêt je distinguais le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, puis je me vis, moi debout, avec un regard noir et menaçant, « le » regard que j'avais certainement lancé à Bella, lors de notre premier cours de biologie, un puissant courant électrique me secoua soudain. Elle l'avait donc sentie, comme moi. Puis Jacob, son regard, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom à son réveil quelques jours plus tôt. La déception sur ses traits, le dégoût, la peine qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était seule.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Aussi vite que ses pensées m'étaient apparues, elles se stoppèrent.

Je mourrais d'envie de rentrer dans cette salle d'opération.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous laisse sur votre fin, mais je posterais la suite demain je pense !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous trouvez bien ou mal, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenue, car elles me font progresser.**

**Alors dites moi tout !**

**Léa**


	7. Chapitre 13 et 14

**Salut à vous tous!**

**Voilà comme promis la suite d'hier**

**Je posterais à partir de maintenant une fois par semaine, le mardi je pense.**

**Je précise que les personnages et lieux sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 13 : Ambiance_**

_**Pdv Jacob :**_

Billy m'avait réveillé ce matin là. J'étais exténué par toutes ces nouveautés et malgré l'importance de ce jour, mon sommeil avait été profond et réparateur. Une dure journée m'attendait.

Tout en courant dans la forêt de Forks pour combler mon retard, je pensais à ce qui m'attendait. Le plus difficile serait sans doute l'attente, mais je devais aussi rencontrer pour la première fois la mère de Bella. Je n'appréhendais cependant pas plus que ça. Sachant que le docteur mettait en danger un tas de gens en effectuant cette opération.

Malgré tout c'était certainement le plus compétent de tous, et je n'aurais pas voulu que Bella soit opéré par qui que ce soit d'autre.

Intérieurement je pensais que si ça tournait mal au moins je pourrais le détruire sans regrets étant donné sa nature. Il aurait été humain que j'aurais du le laisser vivre alors qu'il avait pris sa vie.

J'arrivais donc à l'hôpital, en retard de quelques minutes. J'avais emmené un change propre, pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression à la mère de Bella.

La puanteur de l'hôpital m'indiqua que le docteur et son fils étaient déjà ici. Je fus surpris que ce dernier ose attendre dans la salle d'attente avec les parents de Bella. Et j'étais également curieux de savoir en quels termes il s'était présenté à ses parents. Petit ami ? Cette idée me fit frémir et j'en eus la nausée. Vu les circonstances j'imagine qu'il s'était seulement présenté comme un ami, alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

Mon ouïe surdéveloppée me permis d'entendre le médecin demander un scalpel. L'opération commençait donc. Je devais me tenir aux aguets de tout danger. J'entrais dans la salle d'attente et je le vis debout vers les parents de Bella, je m'approchais d'eux pour saluer Charlie, me présenter à Renée. Enfin je croisais son regard d'un doré terne, et le salua également sans un contact.

Cela aurait été déplaisant pour lui comme pour moi, nous n'étions pas censés nous entendre et j'appréciais l'espace qu'il laissa entre nous deux.

Son regard manquant de vie, je compris rapidement qu'il était très nerveux et complètement concentré. Je m'assis et attendis comme les parents de Bella, j'observais très souvent Edward. Pour guetter une réaction de sa part ; bien que j'ai l'odorat très développer, il devait mieux repérer que moi l'odeur du sang ; mais aussi parce que son comportement m'intriguais profondément.

Il en devenait agaçant, il avait le regard posé sur la porte de la salle d'attente, il en oubliait de cligné des yeux pour faire croire aux parents de Bella qu'il était humain. Il ne bougea pas, pendant presque une heure. Je l'avais tiré de ce que je prenais alors pour de la rêverie, et lui avait clairement expliqué qu'en cas de problèmes je devais intervenir.

A ma grande surprise, il fut d'accord et m'encouragea même dans ce sens, en m'expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans les parages s'il sentait le sang de Bella. Cette confession me fis plaisir, il avait donc ce point faible, et cela expliquait sans doute leur fuite précipité après l'accident. Mais une plus grande question s'imposa à moi. S'il savait l'effet que lui produisait le sang de Bella, pourquoi, restait-il auprès d'elle ? Et plus grave encore, pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché le Van de la frapper et donc de répandre son sang ?

Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'il se leva soudain, les yeux écarquillés, le regard vide, tremblant. J'entendis le début d'un grognement dans sa gorge. Je me levais aussitôt pour lui dire de venir avec moi dans le couloir. Je ne voulais pas que les parents de Bella trouvent son comportement suspect, en agissant ainsi il mettait son secret en danger et donc mon secret en danger.

- Edward ! Est-ce qu'il faut que j'y aille ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mais bon sang parle !

- Mais tu va te taire un instant !

Son visage avait changé depuis notre sortie. Il semblait presque heureux, une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux dorés, rien à voir avec son regard à mon arrivée ce matin là. Etait-ce la soif, ou le sang de Bella qui lui faisait cet effet ? Bella était-elle en danger ? J'imagine que non sinon il n'aurait pas ce léger rictus à la commissure de ces lèvres comme si il réalisait quelque chose, qu'il comprenait enfin une vérité qui lui était étrangère.

Son visage redevins sérieux et plus triste encore que ce matin là. Il semblait hésité à bouger. Je décidais de l'affronter cette fois il me devait des explications.

- Tu va m'expliquer oui !

- Oui mais pas ici, sortons de l'hôpital un instant, j'ai autant envie que toi de savoir mais les … précautions - dit-il en regardant les parents de Bella - s'imposent.

- Bien, je te suis.

Nous sortîmes rapidement du bâtiment.

- Je vais commencer par le début Jacob. Comme tu le sais déjà certainement nous sommes des vampires « végétariens », ainsi nous ne tuons pas d'humains, uniquement des animaux.

- Oui, je sais Sam me l'a dit.

- Vois tu il arrive parfois que nous autres une fois transformé, développons certaines capacités.

- Comme la vitesse ou la force ?

- Non ça nous l'avons dès le départ c'est notre nature, comme notre beauté, cela est supposément une arme de séduction pour les humains, afin que notre « alimentation » soit plus facile.

- Alors quoi ? dis-je impatiemment.

- Et bien je peux lire les pensées.

Quoi ? Le stress avait du l'emporter, il devenait complètement dingue !

- Je ne suis pas fou Jacob, je lis les pensées, les tiennes, celles de Charlie et Renée.

- C'est impossible ! Ca a du être facile de te présenter à eux alors, tu savais déjà ce qu'ils pensaient.

- En effet cela me simplifie souvent la tâche. Cependant je n'ai rencontré dans ma longue vie qu'une exception.

- Qui ?

- Bella. Son esprit m'est impénétrable, ce qui augmente mon attirance pour elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Carlisle pense qu'elle a la capacité inconsciente de protéger son cerveau. Ainsi son corps, la défend contre les agressions, même si je ne lui ferais aucun mal, c'est simplement dans sa nature.

- Et Carlisle tu peux…

- Oui, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si concentré depuis que l'opération a commencé, je suis en lui, je lis ses pensées.

- Et que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure alors ?

- Le « cerveau » de Bella, s'est mis à saigner, sur Carlisle alors qu'il l'opérait, il a eu beaucoup de mal à se contenir, mais au même moment, j'ai pu lire d'autre pensées, et égoïstement, je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur celle de Carlisle.

- Tu as lu en Bella ?

- Oui, pour la première fois, et je t'y ai vu, ainsi que moi. C'était magique, mais inquiétant, car cela signifie que Carlisle à touché cette zone protectrice que possède Bella.

- Et là tu peux encore…

- Non cela a cessé, au moment où je t'ai reparlé.

- Et Carlisle…

- Je ne sais pas, nous sommes trop loin je n'entends pas c'est pour cela que nous devons y aller.

- D'accord allons-y vite alors.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital, et je dis à Edward :

- Tu sais c'est très agaçant que tu répondes à mes questions avant que j'ai finis de les poser.

Il me fit un faux sourire. Mais ne me leurra pas il était anxieux, impatient de connaître la suite. Nous entrâmes dans la salle d'attente, et Carlisle nous suivit alors. Je l'avais senti arriver et Edward aussi, nous étions vers nos sièges quand Edward dit :

- Merci seigneur !

Il se laissa alors tombé sur son siège et se prit la tête dans les mains. Je compris qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de son père, Charlie et Renée étaient déconcertés par cette scène. Le médecin commença alors :

- Bella nous a fait quelques frayeurs, mais finalement j'ai pu aspirer le sang en trop dans sa tête. Tout devrait bien aller maintenant. Un interne la recoud, mais restons prudents, le cerveau est une zone hyper sensible comme je vous l'ai dit et nous ne serons certains de son état qu'à son réveil. Je vous laisse encore patienté, le temps de recoudre Bella et de la préparer pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

- Merci docteur ! Dit Renée en fondant en larmes et en prenant Carlisle dans ses bras.

- Oui merci Carlisle, dit à son tour Charlie en lui serrant la main.

Les parents vinrent se rasseoir et Charlie dit à Edward :

- Tu connais sacrément ton père pour avoir deviné le diagnostic rien qu'en le voyant.

- Oui, nous avons une relation très complice. D'ailleurs je vais aller le rejoindre si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je le regardais partir, et je fus soulagé, Bella était sauvé. Je pouvais respirer. Je décidais d'aller voir Sam pendant qu'on préparait Bella pour l'avertir de son état, puis je reviendrais plus tard, nous avions le temps à présent, je devais lui faire comprendre ce que j'étais. Je me levais donc, saluais les parents de Bella, puis m'enfonçais dans les bois. Heureux.

_**Chapitre 14 : Soulagement **_

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Mon comportement lors de l'apparition de Carlisle dans la salle d'attente avait été totalement stupide. Les parents de Bella avaient heureusement pensé à une relation très proche qui me liait à Carlisle, j'avais évité le pire, mais j'entendais les pensées de Charlie qui était tout de même soupçonneux, après ma réaction.

J'avais laissé les parents et Jacob dans la salle s'attente pour me diriger dans le bureau de Carlisle seulement quelques secondes après lui._ Entre_ pensa-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte.

J'entrais donc et me dirigeait directement vers lui, je le pris alors dans mes bras, pour le remercier et le féliciter. Sa retenue avait été remarquable, cependant j'avais des questions à lui poser. Et je devais également l'avertir que j'avais révéler mon « don » à Jacob.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, après le moment ou elle a perdu du sang ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Et bien en vérité, à cet instant là, j'ai réussi à lire en elle, j'ai perçu ses pensées. Tu as du toucher la zone où se trouve sa protection.

- Oh ! je suis content que tu ai pu y arriver, et que pensait-elle ?

- Et bien elle est très intriguer par moi, mais aussi par Jacob, et elle ressent les mêmes choses que moi ce qui est incroyable.

- Tu me semble heureux de cette Révélation…

- Mais ? m'étonnais-je

- Et bien apparemment j'ai touché cette zone, ce n'est pas forcément bon signe, j'ai peut-être fait plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais.

- En tout cas je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça s'est arrêter au bout de quelques minutes, j'aimerais que tu me raconte la fin de l'opération, et je t'expliquerais ensuite pourquoi, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et bien comme tu as du le sentir elle s'est mise à saigner, tu ne dois pas ignorer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me contrôler, en effet ma gorge me brûlait comme jamais, et je ne respirais pas, mais son état s'est aggravé et je ne pouvais pas bouger car j'avais toujours mes instruments dans sa tête.

Je savais que respirer serait une erreur, mais je devais donner des ordres et j'ai donc pensé, à toi et à ce que tu devais ressentir en sentant son sang. Le monstre ne pouvait pas gagner après tout les efforts que Jasper, toi et moi avions fait pour résister, j'ai donc pensé à Esmé et à sa confiance en moi.

J'ai donc réagis, j'ai respiré, j'ai eu mal mais je me suis concentré sur la vie de Bella. Puis la douleur s'est atténuée. Après quelques doses d'adrénalines et un massage cardiaque, le temps que je referme la plaît et que je nettoie l'hématome, son état s'est stabilisé, et j'ai donc demandé à un interne de la recoudre. Il s'est exécuté en voyant mon regard.

- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi j'ai cessé de l'entendre, même si je suis très frustré.

- Et toi pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu « entendre » tout ça ?

- Disons que Jacob était prêt à intervenir en salle d'opération, j'ai donc du lui révéler mon « don » afin de le calmer. Il sait donc que je peux lire les pensées et ça ne l'enchante pas.

- Et pour le reste de la famille ?

- Non il ne sait rien, Alice ne peux pas « voir » les loups de toute manière et je n'ai rien dit pour Jasper non plus, autant garder quelques surprises si il devait y avoir affrontement.

- Tu veux voir Bella ?

- Non, je préfère laisser ses parents tranquilles pour l'instant, et puis ils vont certainement la laisser un moment cette nuit, je reviendrais à ce moment là, pour être seule avec elle.

- Oh, à propos, ce que tu as fais dans la salle d'attente tout à l'heure…

- Je ne recommencerais pas promis, je sais c'était stupide.

- Je suis exténué, moralement parlant bien sur, si nous rentrions ?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

- De plus une autre crise nous attends à la villa, la journée est loin d'être finit.

- Oui je sais. Carlisle, je m'en veux de créer ainsi des tensions et des disputes dans la famille, si quelqu'un doit partir c'est moi. Je suis le seul fautif après tout. Et Rosalie a raison je nous mets tous en danger.

- Edward, tu as attendu tellement longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un, je refuse que tu nous quitte, je veux que tu profite pleinement, et je te veux à nos côtés pour vivre ses instants avec toi.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que Rose parte, je sais ce qu'elle ressent et je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, mais je ne veux pas que notre famille éclate par ma faute.

- Rosalie, restera Edward, elle s'y fera, s'est ainsi et c'est tout.

- Merci de ton soutien, rentrons à présent, Esmé doit avoir parlé à Rosalie, et je pense que je devrais également avoir une discussion avec elle.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, et à notre arrivée à la villa tout semblait calme. Carlisle rejoint Esmé et je me dirigeais vers le salon quand Alice arriva comme une balle sur moi :

- Ne fais pas ça ! cria-t-elle

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ! dit-elle

Elle pensa alors à sa vision, je vis une violente dispute entre moi et Rosalie, puis elle quitta la maison, et franchit sans faire attention la limite avec le territoire Quileute, les loups se battirent contre elle, et à deux contre un, ils gagnèrent sans problèmes, puis s'en suivit une guerre sans fin avec les Quileutes, Bella y laissa la vie en s'interposant entre moi et Jacob, puis les Volturis nous détruisirent tous.

Je m'écroulais à genoux la tête dans les mains, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom, s'était Rosalie, qui dévalait les escaliers, je fis alors ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Je me levais, la pris dans mes bras et lui dis :

- Je t'en supplie Rose, reste, ne pars pas, ou il en sera finis de nous tous.

Elle ne me repoussa pas, et me dis :

- Esmé m'avait convaincu de toute manières, et même si je râle à longueur de temps, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous, vous êtes ma famille.

- Merci, chuchotais-je.

* * *

**Voilà pour ces deux chapitres, donc la suite mardi!**

**Dites moi tout par reviews vos avis m'interesse, même si ce n'est que quelques mots!**

**Cliquez donc sur le petit bouton vert pour moi!**

**Bisous!**

**Léa**


	8. Chapitre 15 et 16

**Bonjour à vous tous et toutes!**

**Et oui nous sommes mardi et comme promis voici mes deux chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont!**

**Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Explications**_

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Même si Rosalie ne m'avait pas repoussé, je lisais en elle qu'elle se posait un milliards de question, sur les raisons de mon geste. Je la relâchais donc et elle me sourit, d'une manière interrogatrice mais sincère. Je me tournais vers Alice histoire de m'assurer que la crise était passé, puis elle savait ce que je comptais faire, elle pouvait donc m'indiquer si c'était ou non une bonne idée.

Son hochement de tête et son sourire me firent comprendre que tout irait bien, je me retournais donc vers Rosalie :

Accepterais-tu de discuter un moment avec moi dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sur. Me dit-elle, légèrement intriguée.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, et nous installâmes sur le canapé qui s'y trouvait.

Ecoute Rose, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi, tu te sens trahie et en danger, depuis que j'ai cette attirance pour Bella. Tu es ma sœur, et je ne veux pas te perdre, je refuse. Mais je ne peux pas choisir entre toi et elle, ça serait comme me demandé de choisir entre deux partie de moi-même. Sans l'une des deux je n'existe plus. Je vais être dur et franc à présent, mais je t'en pris ne réagit pas violemment, tu nous ferais tous souffrir je l'ai vu.

- Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as vu qui te mette dans cet état, d'ailleurs ?

Alice a vu,… nous discutions tous les deux et ça tournerait mal. Tu partirais alors dans les bois, et vu ta colère tu ne ferais pas attention, à la limite avec le territoire quileute. Tu aurais alors franchit la frontière et les loups à deux contre une t'aurais … tué. Dis-je doucement. Puis il s'en serait suivi une guerre entre nos deux clans, Bella serait morte, je déglutis, en essayant de s'interposer entre Jacob et moi. Puis les Volturis seraient enfin venus pour tous nous détruire.

Ma sœur avait écouté mon récit et avait grimacé au gré des malheurs. Elle s'exclama tout à coup :

Satanés cabots !

Nous rîmes en cœur, cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps, d'être tout les deux seuls, entrain de discuter. Nous le faisions souvent avant que Rosalie ne trouve Emmett, puis moins lorsqu'ils s'étaient « trouver », et encore moins lorsqu'Alice et Jasper nous avaient rejoints. Cela me manquait, même si j'avais du mal à l'avouer.

Je repris mon sérieux et poursuivis là où j'en étais resté avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

J'aime Bella, Rose. Tu ne peux rien contre cela. Je n'y peux rien et elle n'y peut rien non plus. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas, pour des certaines raisons qui me sont évidentes, et pour d'autres que j'ignore. Les récents évènements m'ont prouvé que sans elle je n'étais rien, tu l'a vu toi-même loin d'elle je suis malheureux, et je ne rentre même plus ici tellement je me sens à ma place vers elle. Après toutes ces années de solitudes, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde. J'aimerais simplement que tu sois heureuse pour moi. Je sais que je nous mets tous en danger et de diverses manières mais pour l'instant c'est son état qui compte. De son état dépends le mien, que je le veuille ou non.

- Tu semble savoir à quoi tu nous expose… c'est de l'inconscience mais je fais partie de ce clan et si nous avons des problèmes… Oh et puis zut ! Nous les affronterons ensemble. Je n'approuve pas ne te méprends pas mais je vais essayer d'arrêter de lui en vouloir alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. Et je resterais.

Merci Rosalie.

Nous nous levâmes de converse et rejoignîmes le salon où tous les autres nous attendaient. Dans les escaliers elle se tourna vers moi :

Oh et à propos, je les aurais massacrés les cabots, même si ils étaient deux ! Puis elle me sourit et me fis un clin d'œil.

Arriver dans le salon tout les visages anxieux se décrispèrent et les conversations reprirent, mes deux frères furent les premiers à parler :

Emmett tu me dois 50$ ! rigola Jasper

- Ma chérie tu ne m'aide vraiment pas ! bougonna Emmett.

Vous avez pariez quoi ? s'enquit-elle

- Que vous vous disputeriez et que tu finirais par quitter la maison en colère. Lui répondit-il

Tu es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Voyons, Jasper contrôle les émotions il les ressent aussi, il aurait pu changer son pari à la dernière minute si il avait décelé ma colère, et Alice lui aurait également fais signe. Tu n'avais aucune chance de gagner !

- Mais… s'exclama-t-il.

Ce n'est pas grave mon gros nounours, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ces genoux, je t'aime quand même va !

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire de bon cœur, même Emmett riait de lui. Puis Alice se leva et quitta discrètement la pièce. L'alphabet qui résonnait dans son esprit me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je décidais donc de la suivre dehors. Elle s'installa sur les marches du perron, et je l'y rejoint.

Alice ? demandais-je.

Je vis son expression triste et frustrée, mais elle continuait de m'empêcher de lire ses pensées.

Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît dis-moi !

- J'ai peur. M'avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois rien Edward, ou se que je vois me frustre.

J'ai toujours été là Alice tu peux me dire tu sais.

- Je vois que Rosalie, va se calmer et qu'elle va devenir amie avec Bella, je voulais ce rôle, il m'était destiné !

Tu es jalouse ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bella n'est pas sortit de son sommeil et n'as donc pas pris de décision qui me permette de savoir ce qu'elle va faire, et ce cabot qui m'empêche de voir !

Je sentais le désarroi chez ma sœur, je savais qu'elle était perdue sans ses visions, elle se sentait démunie et faible dans ses moments là.

Mais toi Alice tu sais ce que tu va faire, non ?

- Je n'arrive pas a me décidé, alors mes visions reste floues, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle avait baissé la tête, et semblait complètement à la dérive.

Alice, tout d'abord sache que nos relations ne changerons jamais, nous avons ce lien que personne ne peut comprendre mais que tous nous envie, je ne voudrais le perdre pour rien au monde. Tu es la seule à m'avoir soutenue pour Bella, et tu tiens plus à elle que n'importe quel membre de cette famille, après moi bien sur. Ton comportement, lorsque je n'ai rien fait pour la sauver en est la preuve, même si elle s'entend bien avec Rose, ca ne sera jamais comme avec toi. On ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer Alice, tu es la meilleure, et je suis sur que cela n'échappera pas à Bella.

- J'espère. Je veux que ce que j'ai vu se réalise.

Je me braquais, je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'elle avait vu, elle le remarqua et se corrigea :

Oh non pas ça ! Je veux dire tout les bons moments que nous allons passer ensemble.

Je réfléchis un instant puis une idée me vint :

Alice, et si tu venais avec moi pour annoncer à Bella ce que nous sommes, je suis certain qu'elle sentira ta présence, et puis ça te fera du bien de la voir, elle te manque énormément.

Elle me sourit et m'étreignit :

Merci ! J'ai hâte, il faut que je me trouve une tenue spéciale !!

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne perds jamais le Nord hein sœurette ?

Nous rîmes un moment, puis nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur vers les autres.

_**Chapitre 16 : Visite**_

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Nous attendîmes que la nuit soit avancée pou nous rendrent à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivés à hauteur dans mon arbre qui me servait de tour de guet, nous attendîmes patiemment que les parents de Bella partent. Je pensais qu'il partirait seulement quelques instants pour prendre un café, ou se dégourdir les jambes, mais à l'aube vers 5h30, ils décidèrent de partir.

Mon père leur avait dit que Bella en aurait pour un moment avant de se réveiller, Charlie décida donc de faire un saut au commissariat, et Renée décida d'aller se reposer un peu chez Charlie, le décalage horaire et les heures d'attentes l'avaient réellement épuisées. Elle pensait également ramener quelques affaires à Bella, qu'elle serait contente de retrouver à son réveil.

Une fois les parents de Bella partis, nous entrions dans sa chambre. Alice, eu un petit sursaut en voyant Bella. Des perfusions et des fils parcouraient son corps. Une poche de liquide transparent que j'identifiait comme de la morphine s'écoulait au goutte à goutte jusque dans la main droite de Bella.

Différents fils partaient de dessous sa chemise d'hôpital et convergeaient vers une machine , indiquant le rythme cardiaque de Bella. Dieu merci le respirateur avait disparut, ce qui signifiait que son cerveau n'avait pas été assez endommagé, pour lui faire oublier de respirer.

Cependant pour ce qui était du reste, son état à son réveil restait un mystère.

Quel que soit son état j'en étais la cause, indirectement tout au moins, j'aurais du la sauver, stopper ce stupide Van. Ne pas laisser l'être le plus cher a mes yeux, se faire blesser. Ma stupidité m'accablait. Et pour toute ces raisons, quel que soit ses sentiments à mon égard elle devait savoir que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher l'accident, alors que j'aurais pu. Je lui devais la vérité, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait à lui offrir.

Son attirance pour moi était certainement du a ma nature, et si elle ne m'aimait pas elle devait au moins connaître mes sentiments pour elle. Lui parler lorsqu'elle était inconsciente était un moyen lâche, mais lorsque je voyais ses yeux chocolats me fixer j'avais tendance à perdre le film de mes pensées.

Alice lui pris la main, nous étions tout les deux du côté droit du lit, du côté de la fenêtre. Je la laissais parler à Bella un instant :

Salut Bella, je suis Alice, je sais que ça va te paraître fou mais il faut que tu te réveille, nous devons être amie, et nous allons bien rire mais il faut que tu te batte pour ça. Je serais toujours là.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se retira pour me laisser la place.

Bonjour Bella, j'espère que tu m'entends, j'ai à te parler. Je te dois la vérité. Tu as sans doute remarquer que nous, les Cullen, sommes très soudés et légèrement différends des autres. Et bien nous sommes des … et bien des vampires. J'espère ne pas trop t'effrayer. Nous sommes tous âgés de plusieurs … dizaines voire centaines d'années. Je tiens à préciser que nous ne nous … nourrissons que d'animaux et pas de sang humain, ce qui nous permets de vivre parmi vous sans problèmes. Nous avons certaines facultés décuplées, nous courrons très vite, nous avons un odorat, une vue et un touché beaucoup plus développés que vous. Maintenant que tu sais cela, je dois te dire que je suis très attiré par toi, tu as un parfum très attrayant, il est comme une drogue pour moi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir de ne pas y goûter, mais tu est si … différente des autres humains. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées comme je peux le faire sur d'autre, ton regard, ton parfum, ta peau tout cela m'attire, de manière incontrôlable. Te savoir loin de moi m'est insupportable, de même que l'idée de te faire du mal. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'aurais pu te sauver lorsque le Van te fonçait dessus. J'aurais pu l'arrêter d'une seule main, et t'éviter tout cela, j'ai été lâche et stupide je m'en excuse.

Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, ou penser que toi-même tu perds la tête, je te demande juste de me faire confiance, si je t'ai trop effrayé je saurais que je ne dois pas revenir, et je te laisserais tranquille, même si cela m'est invivable. Maintenant que tu sais tout tu es libre de faire ce qui te semble bon. Quoi qu'il en soit bats toi Bella.

A peine avais-je finis ces mots qu'elle s'agitait sur son lit, ses yeux s'ouvrir et avant qu'elle n'ai pu prononcer un mot, Alice me pris par le bras, je la regardais elle chuchota :

Jacob !

La fenêtre ! lui répondis-je.

J'embrassais Bella sur le front alors qu'elle nous regardait partir par la fenêtre Alice et moi. Jacob passa la porte, et vins refermer la fenêtre :

Saleté de sangsues.

Puis il se retourna et vis que Bella avait les yeux ouverts.

Bella tu es réveillé ! Mais c'est génial ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle ne dit pas un mots, toujours la tête tournée vers la fenêtre regardant dans notre direction à Alice et à moi alors que nous avions sauté dans notre arbre.

Oh ! Je vois, ils ont du t'expliquer. J'imagine que c'est à mon tour maintenant.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Selon vous est-ce que les réactions et les paroles de chacun respecte bien le caractère des personnages décrit dans les livres?**

**Que va faire Bella?**

**La suite mardi, une semaine ce n'est pas si long! Et qui sait si vous reviewer un extrait de la suite pourrait vous être envoyé!**

**Dites moi tout!**

**Bisous**

**Léa**


	9. Chapitre 17 et 18

**Salut à vous tous et toutes!**

**Désolée de l'heure, mais comme promis voici ma suite!**

**Le point de vue de Bella pendant tous ça!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Léa**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Réveil**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Etonnement je ne rêvais pas. Du moins il n'y avait rien excepté une lumière assez tamisée dans mon esprit. C'était frustrant et apaisant à la fois. J'avais conscience du fait que j'allais reprendre connaissance dans les minutes qui arrivait, mais cependant, c'était comme si mon esprit souhaitait attendre encore un peu.

Je dormais toujours lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un léger gémissement s'échapper d'une des personnes qui se trouvait là. J'étais incapable de bouger, je restais donc immobile, résignée, je n'avais qu'à écouter jusqu'à ce que mon esprit comprenne que j'étais prête à me réveiller.

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était cette douleur à la tête, puis le vide. Peut-être que mon visiteur allait m'en apprendre plus. Ce dernier se dirigeait, d'après le bruit de ses pas, calmement vers mon lit. Je compris rapidement qu'ils étaient plusieurs car malgré leur discrétion je distinguais sans mal plusieurs personnes marcher.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, puis une main glacée me pris la main, et je sentis cette fraîcheur se rapprocher de mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose. Ses paroles me semblèrent irréelles. Alice Cullen que je ne connaissais pas était entrain de me dire que nous devions être amies… Le verbe « devoir » m'intriguais. Comme si elle savait que ça allait se produire, alors que je ne la connaissait pas, et lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle serait toujours là, cela signifiait qu'elle me donnait sa confiance, à moi… alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. C'était vraiment étrange.

Puis elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue, ses lèvres dures et froides m'auraient fait sursauter si j'avais pu, et j'aurais aussi du rougir par son acte.

Une deuxième main remplaça celle d'Alice, à son contact une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps, et j'identifiais donc immédiatement son propriétaire. Que faisait-il ici ? pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur était présente également ? Je devais être hideuse. Allait-il partir, encore ?

Son contact était glacé, mais il me brûlait la peau, et cela ne me dérangeait pas bien évidemment.

Il se lança alors dans un long monologue. Pour résumer il était un vampire, et toute sa famille également…

Il avait du perdre l'esprit à moins que ça ne soit moi. Ces choses n'existaient pas, le monde était déjà complètement fou, il était impossible que l'existence d'une telle chose soit possible. Je devais me réveiller, en savoir plus. Mais il continua a parler, il me dit des choses, qu'aucune personne au monde ne m'avait encore dit. Tout ce dont je rêvais intérieurement. J'en arrivais donc à la conclusion que je rêvais, c'était évident, les vampires, son « attirance » pour moi, bien sur c'était une hallucination de plus de mon esprit. J'avais vraiment été amoché pendant ce choc.

Puis il conclut, en avouant que grâce à sa force « vampirique » ( mais bien sur) il aurait pu me sauver. Et qu'il me laissait le choix maintenant que je savais de choisir ou non si je désirais le revoir. Il précisa qu'il le saurait.

Mais bon sang, j'étais vraiment devenu folle ! Je devais me réveiller maintenant, pour me rendre compte jusqu'à quel point j'étais blessé.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Alice et Edward à mes côtés sa main toujours dans la mienne. Mais alors il était vraiment là ? Tout ce qu'il avait dit… non… impossible !

Je n'eus rien le temps de dire qu'Alice le pris par le bras pour lui dire :

Jacob !

La fenêtre ! Répondit-il instantanément.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, m'électrisant de nouveau. Je tournais la tête sur mon coussin pour les voir filer par la fenêtre. A cet instant Jacob arriva dans la chambre.

J'étais complètement perdue. Ils venaient bien de m'avouer qu'ils étaient des vampires, avant qu'Alice ne déduise que Jacob allait arriver, et qu'ils ne sautent par la fenêtre alors que nous étions au troisième étage ? J'en restais bouche bée.

Jacob se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermé et dit :

Saletés de sangsues.

Puis lorsqu'il me vit son regard changea. Il était heureux de mon réveil et me questionna sur mon état mais je restais scotchée à la fenêtre. Puis il me dit :

Oh ! Je vois, ils ont du t'expliquer. J'imagine que c'est à mon tour maintenant.

A son tour de quoi ? Ils étaient tous fous ou s'était moi qui avait perdue la tête. Il commença alors :

Je ne suis pas aussi banal que tu le penses Bella.

Je me redressais dans mon lit, avec mon expression inchangée. Il poursuivit :

Je suis une sorte de Loup-Garou, mon grand père l'était avant moi et aujourd'hui c'est mon tour.

Je déglutis, et décidais que me rallonger n'était certainement pas une mauvaise idée. Au train où allait les choses, mon père allait entré et me dire qu'il était en réalité un lutin, ou un sorcier, et que ma mère était une licorne ou une déesse… j'avais le tête qui tournait. Et je sentais la migraine arriver.

Jacob s'approcha et poursuivis son récit.

En vérité, mes ancêtres étaient supposés, repousser les… vampires qui arrivaient à Forks. Il s'avère que c'était déjà les Cullen - il arracha ce nom comme s'il le crachait de dégoût mais ne s'interrompis pas pour autant - mais vu qu'ils ne faisaient pas de mal aux humains les deux clans ont conclu un pacte stipulant que les vampires ne doivent pas approcher la réserve. Le problème c'est que leur simple présence provoque la mutations de nos gènes lupins, et nous sommes donc obligés de nous transformer lorsque des vampires sont dans les environs, pour protéger la tribu .

A l'instar d'Edward il avait longuement hésité sur chaque mot employé. Et il avait guetté une réaction de ma part qui ne vins pas.

Il attendait une réaction à la fin de son monologue, je devais parler mais j'étais tellement abasourdis qu'il me fallut un instant.

J'avais confiance en Jacob, je le connaissais à peine mais je savais qu'il avait confiance et foi en moi lui aussi, je repris donc mes esprits et conclus sans vraiment y croire :

Donc Edward et sa famille sont des vampires, et toi et ta tribu êtes des loups-garous. Dis, je me suis vraiment cogner la tête fort hein ?

Il se reteint, puis éclata de rire.

_**Chapitre 18 : Confusion :**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Il était tôt quand Jacob était arrivé, il avait poursuivi son histoire, essayant de me convaincre qu'il disait la vérité. Je ne réagissais pas vraiment, réfléchissant trop pour pouvoir le faire. Même si le discours de Jacob semblait cohérent et logique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester sceptique.

Le docteur Cullen vins au nouvelles un peu plus tard, il savait que son fils, sa fille et Jacob m'avait tout raconté, il semblait détendu, et après avoir dit à Jacob, qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop me faire cogiter – comme si c'était facile d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de me dire- il s'adressa à moi avec une seule phrase sur le sujet :

Quoi que tu penses, et quoi que tu décides, nous veillerons sur toi Bella, et nous ne te jugerons pas.

Ces paroles m'avaient parues les plus sensées depuis mon réveil, et elle m'avait réconforter alors que je me sentais un peu seule au monde.

Un peu plus tard, avant que mes parents n'arrivent, Jacob m'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas loin, et qu'il ne me forçait pas à entrer dans leur monde, si je ne désirais pas le revoir, il comprendrait et s'exécuterait, à regrets cependant. Il déposa un baiser chaud, voire brûlant sur la main, avant de s'éclipser. Mes parents arrivèrent ensuite, ils étaient tellement heureux de me voir éveillé, qu'ils pleurèrent tout les deux. Ils me demandèrent ce dont je me souvenais, puis m'expliquèrent ce qui m'était arrivé. Le choc à la tête avait donc bien été plus violent que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Le docteur Cullen repassa dans l'après midi, pour me faire un bilan complet et vérifié si j'avais des séquelles. Tout semblait normal, mais il avait fait plusieurs test qui demandaient du temps avant d'obtenir les résultats. Ma mère me donna des nouvelles de Phil, et me rappela que j'étais la bienvenue en Floride, si Forks me minait trop. Je lui répondit que j'y réfléchirais.

En effet ma vie n'avait pas été facile depuis mon arrivée, j'avais été rejetée pas une personne dont je ne connaissais rien, j'avais frôlée la mort, et maintenant j'apprenais que j'étais d'une banalité accablante par rapport à tout ceux qui m'entouraient.

Le soir venu, je prétextait à mes parents que j'avais besoin de repos, ils me dirent qu'ils allaient rester un peu et qu'ils reviendraient demain matin. Ils avaient des mines affreuses et du sommeil ne leur aurait pas fait de mal. J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer l'ambiance chez Charlie lorsqu'ils rentraient tout les deux. Je me couchais sur le côté, pour pouvoir regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

Bien que mon plan initial était d'attendre le départ de mes parents pour me retrouver enfin seule avec mes réflexions, le sommeil m'assomma sans prévenir. Les anti-douleurs certainement.

Je fis un rêve pour changer. Toujours le même lieu, la forêt, sombre, puis de chaque côté de moi des lumières apparurent, celle se trouvant à ma gauche était blanche, étincelante, froide, contrairement à celle venant de ma droite qui était jaune orangé, rayonnante, brûlante.

Puis, une silhouette émergea de chacune des lumières. Je ne mis pas longtemps à les identifier, à ma gauche Edward, éclairé par la lumière de la Lune, incroyablement beau comme à son habitude. A ma droite, Jacob, beau également, le Soleil se reflétait sur lui comme si il était lui-même la source de chaleur.

Un choix, deux possibilités, le feu contre la glace, la Lune contre le Soleil.

Tout à coup, ne sachant qui choisir, Jacob se transforma en un Loup, tel qu'il me l'avait décrit le matin même, et Edward se cambra, en position d'attaque, les deux coururent l'un vers l'autre, l'impact engendra un bruit assourdissant, comme le tonnerre, puis une lumière bleutée en sortie, et c'est à ce moment que je sursautais et que je me réveillais en sueur.

Le réveil, installé par mes parents du côté de la porte, indiqua plus d'une heure du matin.

Je n'étais plus fatigué, j'étais troublée, je devais digérer toutes les informations qui m'avaient été délivré aujourd'hui. Etre seule dans ma chambre fut un soulagement, enfin je pouvais réfléchir sans écouter, les exploits de Phil, ou la vie à Forks en mon absence. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit. La Lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine. J'aime la nuit, elle apporte ce calme, ce répit, qui n'existe pas le jour. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune surprise, comme si le temps était figé, que tout le reste n'importait plus. Tout est oublié, les étoiles apportent un point de repère éphémère qui disparaît le jour venu. Je me perdais dans mes réflexions en regardant la Lune, qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir être observé au contraire du Soleil.

Tout ça était insensé, irréel. Je me rendis compte que j'avais froid, Jacob me réchauffait, lorsqu'il était là, la chaleur qu'il dégageait me rassurait. Mais qu'étais-ce en comparaison, de LUI ?

Je n'avais aucune expérience en relations amoureuse, une comparaison m'étais donc impossible. Cependant ce que je ressentais en le voyant, à son contact, au son de sa voix, tout ça n'était pas rien. Ne pas le voir pendant un moment m'avait affecté alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Je sentais que quelque chose existait même si le décrire était très difficile.

Et puis ce qu'il m'avait dit, sur mon odeur, cela expliquerait sans doute son attitude à notre premier cours de biologie. Mais ressentait-il ça pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout si c'était vraiment un … vampire –le mot résonna faux dans ma tête- le sang de tous devait l'attiré. J'étais banale, commune, comment pouvait-il ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour moi ?

Je devais le voir, nous devions parler, il devait revenir. Je devais savoir, j'avais certainement déliré, à cause du choc, je devais être sure que ce qu'il m'avait dit, s'il le pensait.

* * *

**Voilà! Un peu sadique la fin je sais!**

**Dites moi ce à quoi vous pensez pour la suite?**

**Et dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon écriture aussi, en me laissant une review!**

**La suite mardi prochain, ou avant si vous êtes sages!**

**Bisous!**

**Léa**


	10. Chapitre 19 et 20

**Salut à vous tous et à vous toutes!**

**Voici ma suite et quelques réponses à vos questions!**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Léa**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Absence**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Les jours passèrent, lentement, et rien ne vins. J'attendais sa réapparition, qu'il vienne me voir la nuit. Je ne dormais que très peu, et lorsque cela se produisait, c'était pour faire ce même rêve. Je n'arrivais pas a déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar d'ailleurs. Il me permettait de le voir, et de voir Jacob aussi. Ce dernier était également aux abonnés absents.

Les visites que je recevais étaient celle de mes parents, et de mes amis du lycée. Tyler ne se remettait toujours pas de l'accident. Je craignais pour sa santé mentale. Je le rassurais du mieux que je pouvais, et il n'en finissait pas d'être serviable, en m'offrant des fleurs, des chocolats… Si il avait su que je détestais les cadeaux…

Bref je passais le plus clair de mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre guettant sans fin une réaction venant de je ne sais où. Je n'avais parlé de la visite, et des confessions des Cullen et de Jacob à personne. Mes parents s'étonnaient d'ailleurs qu'Edward fut présent pendant mon opération mais qu'il ne donne plus signe de vie. Mon père avait appelé Billy pour lui dire que Jacob me manquait, et ce dernier lui avait seulement répondu :

- Il viendra en tant voulu.

Charlie avait très mal pris ce comportement. Il cachait sa déception mais était aussi mauvais acteur que moi, ce qui me permis de décelé le malaise rapidement.

Deux semaines s'étaient donc écoulées, pendant lesquelles, ma mère et mon père avaient cohabité chez Charlie. ma mère devait repartir vers Phil à Jacksonville. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu se déplacer mais ils se téléphonaient environ 10 fois par jour, et elle l'informait sans cesse de mon état.

Le seul moyen qui me restait de me raccrocher à Edward restait son père qui était fidèle au poste, et qui veillait sur moi. Je n'osais pas lui demander de nouvelles de lui, ni d'Alice. Mon état était bon selon lui, je cicatrisais rapidement au niveau de la tête, et mes os se ressoudaient doucement. Grâce à lui je ne ressentait aucune douleur physique au niveau de la colonne vertébrale ni au niveau des jambes. Malheureusement la douleur était ailleurs. Je n'avais pas ressentis cela lors de sa première absence même si ça m'avait affecté.

A présent je ressentais un manque un vide. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines et il me manquait à un point que je ne pouvais décrire. C'était impensable, je ne le connaissais pas et il m'avait confier tout sur lui sans que je lui demande. Je ne faisait plus attention à mes visiteurs à la fin de la deuxième semaine, j'étais tourné vers la fenêtre pleine d'espoir.

Ma mère partit le dimanche de la deuxième semaine, elle m'embrassa et me promis de revenir pendant ma ré éducation. En effet le docteur Cullen m'avait dit que j'étais obligé d'en passer par là, si je voulais retrouver la totalité de mes fonctions inférieures. Une éducation tout court m'aurais été utile avant l'accident, marcher sans trébucher relevait de l'exploit chez moi. Une ré éducation pourrait donc peut-être m'aider à tenir debout, sans tomber, plus de 10 minutes.

Une fois ma mère partie, mon père rentra également pour la nuit, je me retrouvais donc seule comme tous les soirs. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre et pu enfin laisser tomber le masque. Des larmes chaudes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, j'étais perdue, seule, je voulais sa présence à mes côtés, non je voulais simplement entendre le son de sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait mon prénom. J'observait la Lune, qui était seule elle aussi, puis les larmes devinrent plus nombreuse et ma vue se brouilla, à travers les larmes je ne voyais plus que la lumière lunaire.

Je retins mes sanglots comme je le faisais depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons des infirmières. Puis je me repris, séchais mes larmes et continua à divaguer, perdue dans mes pensées, le clair de Lune éclairant ma chambre et la cime des arbres.

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Deux semaines. 14 jours. Et rien.

J'aurais aimé un refus clair et douloureux, qu'elle repousse Carlisle, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui comme médecin, et qu'elle ne voulait plus voir aucun d'entre nous dans sa vie. Tout d'abord cela lui aurait permis d'être plus en sécurité, et au moins la réponse aurait été nette.

Là, il n'y avait rien, aucune parole de ça à qui que ce soit, pas à ses parents, pas à ses amis, pas même à Carlisle. Le cabot avait lui aussi gardé ses distances avec elle. Je n'avais aucune idées de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, c'était vraiment très frustrant. Je n'étais rentré à la villa que pendant deux jours, le premier, après avoir entendu Jacob raconter ses légendes.

La deuxième fois que j'étais rentré c'était lorsque Carlisle avait voulu me rappeler d'être prudent et de chasser très régulièrement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, étant donné que l'on se trouvait à l'hôpital, le sang était partout, la prudence était donc de rigueur.

Je restais inlassablement caché dans mon pin, à l'abri du soleil lorsque celui apparaissait, à l'abri des regards. Je la regardais nuits et jours, guettant un signe infime allant dans mon sens. Pourquoi m'attirait-elle tant ? Elle ne devait pas apprécier ma compagnie, comme tous les autres. Le malaise était logique vu notre condition les humains nous repoussaient, sentant le danger.

Ses amis vinrent la voir. Ses parents restaient les journées entières vers elle et peu à peu ils commencèrent à rentrer le soir. La laissant seule. Elle rêvait très souvent, ou cauchemardait plutôt, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se réveillait. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus. Seulement quelques heures. Puis elle tournait la tête du côté de la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, à mille lieues de cet hôpital. Elle regardait souvent en ma direction, et je me demandait d'ailleurs à chaque fois si elle me voyait, mais sa vue d'humaine ne pouvait pas lui permettre de me distinguer dans la pénombre.

Les nuits du vendredi et du samedi elle avait pleurer. Pour une raison que j'ignorais. J'aurais voulu être à ses côtés, la consoler, savoir ce qui la rendait si malheureuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir physiquement, ça devait être ailleurs… la voir ainsi m'insupportait totalement, je courrais souvent à un ou deux kilomètres pour me défouler sur les arbres, et écraser quelques branches.

Lorsque je revenais elle commençait à se maîtriser, elle retenait tout cela en elle et contemplait le ciel, la nuit.

Le dimanche soir, sa mère était retourné à Jacksonville, son père était rentré, elle s'était éveiller comme toutes les nuits à la suite d'un cauchemar, elle sanglotait comme à son habitude, elle se repris et continua de songer, mais cette fois ci se larmes reprirent et elle ne pu s'arrêter, la voir ainsi était un torture bien trop grande, je devais la rejoindre nous devions parler.

Elle devait me dire à voix haute si elle voulait de moi dans sa vie ou non. Un refus m'anéantirait mais au moins je serais fixé.

Je fonçais donc à toute vitesse à l'entrée de l'hôpital, puis j'entrais rapidement dans sa chambre et vins me placer devant la fenêtre.

Son regard se posa sur moi embué de larmes, mais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses sanglots, j'attendis donc de longue minutes, avant qu'elle ne dise :

- Ca y est cette fois je suis définitivement folle à lier !

_**Chapitre 20 : Discussion**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Mon cerveau devait me jouer des tours. Il ne pouvait pas être là la fenêtre était fermée.

- N'aie pas peur, c'est bien moi.

Son ténor me fit trembler, une fois mes larmes séchées je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un dieu grec. Ses traits était d'une perfection stupéfiante. Sa voix me réchauffait. Je repris alors :

- Mais comment est-tu entré ?

- Par la porte, souri -t-il, je ne passe pas encore à travers les fenêtres.

Il repris aussitôt :

- Si tu veux je peux partir, ça serait mieux pour toi d'aill…

- Non ! criais-je presque, Reste s'il te plaît !

Il s'assit à la chaise disponible à côté de la fenêtre. Il entreprit de me prendre la main et à son contact je reçu un choc électrique qui me fis retirer ma main sans que j'en ai réellement envie.

- Désolé, tu as peur, c'est compréhensible. Affirma-t-il en baissant la tête. Tu est sure que tu veux que je reste ?

Je ne répondis pas prenant seulement sa main dans la mienne, elle était froide, mais étrangement son contact me brûlait presque. Ces mots m'avaient convaincu que ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque je dormais était vrai, ils m'avaient aussi donné l'impression qu'il souffrait et j'avais beaucoup de mal à le voir ainsi.

Enfin son contact m'avait permis de savoir que je ne rêvais pas et qu'il était réellement là.

Je ne parlais toujours pas cependant. Et ce fut lui qui brisa le silence alors que je m'étais perdue dans ses iris dorés et que lui soutenait mon regard avec beaucoup d'intensité.

- Je te dois des excuses Bella, j'aurais du arrêter le Van.

Il tenait toujours ma main et avait rapproché son visage de celle-ci. Je relâchais donc sa main pour lui toucher le visage qui m'avait tant attiré et qui se trouvait enfin accessible. En lui effleurant la joue je lui répondis :

- Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'as empêché de le faire s'il te plaît ? lui dis-je posément.

- Et bien… Alice a vu le Van arriver sur toit seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne te frappe. Au début elle me voyait te sauver puisque j'en étais convaincu. Puis j'ai pensé à notre nature, et à ce que te sauver impliquait si d'autres nous voyait ou si toi tu parlais . Les visions d'Alice étaient instables et mon indécision lui faisait voir des scénarios complètement différents que je lisais dans ses pensées. Puis le Van t'as frappé avant que je ne prenne une décision. Ton sang s'est répandu… et nous avons tous eu du mal à nous retenir et à ne pas nous faire remarquer avec les … bruits qui ont submergés. Emmett a du me retenir lorsque ton sang a coulé. Ton odeur était si attrayante.

Je ne bougeais plus. J'étais restée pantoise, bouche bée devant ses explications. Alice avait vu… il avait lu dans ses pensées … les bruits… attrayante…

Tout ça tournait sans cesse dans ma tête, les mots se répétant encore, et encore… il se redressa et finit la tête à présent dans les mains la voix moins assurée que plus tôt :

- Je suis un monstre, et je suis impardonnable tu as raison de m'en vouloir.

- Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées n'est-ce pas ?

Il parut désarçonné par mon affirmation, et aussi du fait que je ne semble pas effrayé le moins du monde.

- Non en effet, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est très frustrant.

- J'aurais préféré que tu puisse les lire. Tu aurais su que je ne t'en veux pas.

Il était stupéfait, je lui avait coupé la chique.

- Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour les tiens, et je pense même que tu croyais être un danger pour moi, et donc que si je découvrais ton monde cela ne provoquerais que des catastrophes autour de moi. Or, je n'ai pas besoin de « vampires » ou de « loups » pour être la cible de tout les dangers. C'était déjà le cas avant mon arrivée à Forks et ça ne fais que me poursuivre. La preuve en est que ce Van n'as rien a voir avec toi. Tu t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir protéger d'un accident qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Tu n'es pas Superman, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler et sauver tout le monde, pouvoirs ou pas.

Il restait là, a me regarder. Sans ciller, il était plongé dans mes yeux. Son visage était neutre de toute expression. Je repris sa main, et lui dis :

- Donc tu es un vampire hein ?

- Tu m'as donc entendu, l'autre matin…

- Oui, et j'aurais aimé que toi et Alice ne partiez pas si rapidement.

- En fait, nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes avec les loups, et quand nous avons sentis Jacob arriver, nous avons préféré partir.

- Oh… je baissais la tête puis repris, je ne suis plus fatiguée tu sais, accepterais-tu de passer le reste de la nuit avec moi ?

Il me fis un sourire en coin à tomber à la renverse, puis me dit :

- Tant que tu veux de moi…

- J'ai tant de questions à te poser !

* * *

**Voilà! Je sais je ne coupe pas au bon moment... mais il faut bien laisser un peu de suspence!**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de cette suite!**

**La suite mardi!**

**Bisous!**

**Léa**


	11. Chapitre 21 et 22

**Salut à tous!**

**Nous sommes mardi et voici donc mes deux nouveaux chapitres au programme bon dans le temps et fin, assez sadique j'avoue!**

**Je vous laisse découvris cette suite.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 : Retour_**

_**PDV Bella :**_

Cela faisait presque 1 mois que j'avais terminé ma ré éducation.

Ma vie avait changé du tout au tout en quelques mois. Si j'avais su ça plus tôt je serais venue à Forks bien avant. Cet accident avait finalement été bénéfique, que se serait-il passé si il n'avait pas eu lieu ? Personne n'était capable de le dire. Pendant plusieurs semaines de convalescence du à mon hématome sous durale, Edward était resté chaque nuit, puis le jour, lorsque Charlie avait repris une vie « normale ». Il passait le soir après le service pour me voir. Il restait quelques heures puis rentrait.

Edward en profitais pour rentrer un peu vers les siens, et il chassait aussi lorsque je dormais. Alice passait aussi lorsque Edward partait chasser, ou qu'il devait s'absenter pour une raison ou une autre.

Au final j'avais mis presque 3 mois pour que mes os se ressoudent tous complètement.

Après un si long moment sans bouger et le choc que j'avais reçu il me fallait de la ré éducation. Carlisle (il avait insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom ) s'occupait de moi comme un ange. Et Edward me soutenait tous les jours ce qui me permis de récupérer à une vitesse considérable.

En 2 mois au lieu des 5 que prévoyait Carlisle.

Un souvenir me revint alors :

_**Flashback ré éducation :**_

_*******_

_Un après midi comme tant d'autres je me trouvais dans la salle d'exercice. J'étais debout entre les barres parallèles et je devais avancer. Je travaillais tous les jours dur. J'y passait mes journées, 3 heures le matin et 4 l'après midi. Je voulais remarcher le plus rapidement possible._

_L'hôpital n'avait jamais été un endroit dans lequel j'étais à l'aise, et partir de cet endroit était ma priorité. Je pensais à tout cela pour tenir alors que j'étais à bout de force. Edward était toujours à mes côtés._

_Je trébuchais et tombait à terre. De chaudes larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de mes joues._

_- Bella! Ca va? Me demanda Edward inquiet._

_- Non ça ne va pas, je ne vais jamais y arriver! Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que je m'entraîne à remarcher et je n'ai plus la force. Je veux seulement rentré chez moi. Bredouillais-je._

_- Je sais que tu est fatigué, mais tu dois te battre Bella, ou tout ces efforts auront été en vain, et puis tu ne voudrais quand même pas louper le bal?_

_- Quel bal? Je pensais que le bal du printemps était déjà passé…_

_- Celui du printemps oui, mais celui de fin d'année non._

_- Je ne veux pas aller à ce stupide bal! Je ne sais pas danser, et regarde moi je ne sais même plus marcher!_

_- Tu va y arriver, nous reparlerons du bal plus tard. Ecoute, si tu n'as plus la force de te battre pour toi, fais le pour Charlie, pour Renée, pour Carlisle qui se donne tant de mal. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, ils croient tous en toi, et puis n'aimerais tu pas que l'on passe du temps ensemble à l'extérieur? Enfin si tu le souhaites évidement._

_Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière réplique, je m'accrochais à une des barres et me hissais après pour me remettre sur mes jambes. Marcher à ses côtés était mon rêve le plus cher._

_*******_

J'avais posé toute les questions que je pouvais à Edward sur sa condition. Et aujourd'hui c'était ensemble que nous retournions en cours. Lui, avait repris depuis la fin de ma ré éducation, mais Carlisle avait pensé qu'un mois de repos de plus ne me ferais pas de mal. J'avais rechigner bien sur, mais mon père insista, et ainsi je fus coincé chez Charlie pendant un mois.

A la première occasion Alice m'embarquais dans des escapades au centre commercial mais cela ne me divertissais pas vraiment même si elle était adorable. Je passais toutes mes soirées avec Edward évidement parfois il devait s'absenter et Alice débarquait alors.

Je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit :

_**Flashback :**_

_*******_

_J'avais laissé ma fenêtre ouverte comme tout les soirs, je passais mes journées avec lui et il disposait de deux heures de battements à l'arrivée de Charlie, en effet mon père savait qu'Edward était un ami auquel je tenais beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas l'intensité de notre relation, et j'étais un peu gênée de lui dire. Je ne connaissais rien à ses choses, et en parler à Charlie relevait de l'impossible pour moi. _

_Aussi Edward s'arrangeais pour croiser le moins souvent possible le chemin de Charlie. Ils ne s'étaient vu que rarement à l'hôpital._

_Edward partait donc lorsqu'il entendait la voiture de patrouille dans l'allée et il me rejoignait quelques heures après dans ma chambre pour la nuit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous fonctionnions ainsi. Mais hier Edward ne vint pas et Alice apparut soudain dans ma chambre._

_- Alice?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_- Salut Bella! Edward à du s'absenter pour aller chasser ce soir, il m'as chargé de rester avec toi._

_Elle ne me regardait pas en parlant, son regard se posait sur les murs de ma chambre, ou par terre, elle mentait ça crevait les yeux._

_- Alice? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est Edward il lui est arrivé quelque chose?_

_- Bien sur que non! Cria-t-elle presque. Tout le monde va bien, il a juste eu un … empêchement._

_- Alice je te somme de me dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe!_

_- Ecoute Bella, j'ai très envie de te le dire, mais il m'as fait jurer de garder le silence. Il t'expliquera demain._

_- Très bien, je retiens! Après tout je ne suis qu'une stupide petite humaine insignifiante._

_- Mais non Bella! Tu es beaucoup plus importante…_

_Je m'étais dirigé vers mon lit, les yeux embués de larmes, une fois sous la couverture je tournais le dos à Alice assise dans le rocking chair:_

_- Maintenant tu permet, j'aimerais dormir. Mais ne te gènes pas pour partir, tu dois certainement avoir des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de rester avec une humaine qui a besoin de compagnie pour dormir!_

_- Tu ne comprends pas._

_Alice se rapprocha du lit et vins me murmurer à l'oreille:_

_- Je t'en pris Bella ne m'en veut pas._

_Puis elle retourna sur le rocking chair et je m'assoupis._

_*******_

J'avais l'impression que toute leur vie ne tournait qu'autour de moi, c'était très frustrant et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je détestait le trop plein d'attention.

Il passa me prendre avant les cours, j'étais très anxieuse, que c'était-il passé en mon absence ?

Qu'allait penser les autres de ma relation avec Edward ? Allais-je réussir à retrouver un niveau correct en cours avec toutes ses absences ? Et le plus important, qu'Est-ce qui avait retenu Edward de venir hier soir?

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux au début, mais je décidais de rompre ce silence:

- Va tu te décider à me dire ce qui t'as retenu hier soir?

- Non pas maintenant, tu le saura bien assez tôt! Son ton était ferme, et son visage était fermé. Je ne supportais pas d'être dans l'ignorance! Je ne dis donc plus un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée au lycée. La journée me paraissait déjà insurmontable alors si la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde commençait à me cacher des choses, cela promettait d'être très difficile.

En nous garant la voiture de Rosalie était déjà là, à côté de notre place. J'avais été de temps en temps chez les Cullen. Esmé était adorable, elle aimait les siens plus que n'importe qui. Emmett, était un peu réservé mais avec le temps il me charriait, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde.

Jasper, restait toujours un peu en retrait, je le sentait mal à l'aise en ma présence, Edward m'avait expliqué que ce dernier était le « plus jeune » végétarien de la famille , et qu'il avait donc du mal avec l'odeur de mon sang. Carlisle me soutenait beaucoup. Alice m'adorait, elle était tellement énergique qu'elle en devenait presque fatigante…

Enfin Rosalie, Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était assez réticente à notre relation. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, elle avait été très froide, ne m'avait adressé aucun mot, pas qu'elle n'en eu pas l'intention, mais Edward l'avait interrompu alors qu'elle allait parler.

J'avais trouvé ça assez déplacé de sa part qui plus est. Elle avait le droit d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, « Crois moi tu ne voulais pas entendre ça » m'avait alors dit Edward une fois que nous avions été seuls.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de la méfiance voir de la haine, que me portait Rosalie.

Ils étaient tous entrain de nous attendre devant le bâtiment, nous avions un peu de temps avant le début des cours, et pour mon plus grand bonheur à cause de notre retard à moi et à Edward nous avions été ré affecté dans une classe qui nous permettrait de nous rattraper, ainsi nous avions tout nos cours ensemble.

Alice me jetait un regard plein de remords, elle s'en voulait terriblement pour la nuit précédente, et je me sentais du coup très anxieuse surtout que Rosalie était là également, et m'ignorait totalement.

Seul Emmett fut naturel:

- Ah! Enfin le retour de Bella! Tu va apporter un peu plus de parfum à tous ces humains, qui me paraissait fades sans toi!

- Euh… je sais pas trop si je dois le prendre bien ou pas, donc merci Emmett. Dis-je avec un sourire sans joie.

Me sentant au bord des larmes ou de la crise d'angoisse, Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme, qui m'apaisa immédiatement. J'aimais beaucoup son don, il était très utile. Cependant je devais rester à l'écart de Jasper pour éviter de le tenter trop.

- Ca va être l'heure, nous devons y aller, à plus tard! Lança Edward, tout à coup. Il me pris par la taille et me guidait à travers les couloirs, malgré la situation, l'avoir à mes côtés était réconfortant, car je devais affronter le regard de mes amis « humains ».

En tournant au bout d'un couloir, j'eu un frisson en voyant Jessica poser le regard sur moi puis sur lui et son visage finit par changer de couleur, nous nous avancions alors vers elle. Edward voulait absolument que je retrouve mes anciens amis, et que je garde cette part d'humanité. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc juste devant Jessica, Eric, Mike et Angela.

_**Chapitre 22 : Tensions**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Edward me laissa un instant avec mes amis, il voulait sauver les apparences, et voulait que j'ai une vie la plus humaine possible. Même si il m'avait dit que les pensées d'Eric et Mike le mettait hors de lui, il savait que leur parler était nécessaire.

- Salut, dis-je timidement en m'approchant du groupe, alors qu'Edward me lâchait et continuait son chemin.

- Bella ! Toi et Cullen…

Angela interrompit Mike dans sa phrase et s'exclama :

- Je suis super contente de te revoir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Oui tu nous a manqué. Dit Jessica d'un ton égal, qui ressemblait presque à de l'ironie.

Mike se repris et allait reparler quand je l'interrompis :

- Merci Mike ! Je vais bien, c'est sympa de t'en soucier…

- Oh ! Je… euh… désolé, je m'interroge simplement.

- Pour te répondre, oui, et cela ne te regarde en rien. Je ne mangerais pas avec vous ce midi, désolée, j'ai un… imprévu.

Il me regardèrent tous alors qu'au mot « imprévu » je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de Mike, Edward qui attendait adossé à un mur. Je rougis en réalisant que ma phrase pouvait être ambiguë. Puis je souris en voyant leurs têtes abasourdit devant mes propos, et partis le rejoindre.

Ma phrase avait eu le mérite de le dérider, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était passé me chercher ce matin là. Les pensées de mes amies, devaient vraiment être drôle, car il garda cette expression pendant 5 minutes après que le cours n'ai commencé.

La journée passa rapidement. Nous retrouvions le reste de la famille pendant les pauses, et le midi, Alice manquait à l'appel. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans l'ignorance, cela me rendais anxieuse. Et j'étais en colère qu'Edward ne me croit pas assez forte émotionnellement pour me révélé ce qui clochait.

Il se tut, ne répondant à mes questions que lorsque celle-ci ne portaient pas sur le sujet épineux du « secret »l'après midi, nous n'avions que deux heures de cours qui passèrent très rapidement.

En sortant sur le parking, nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture, quand il se figea. Je le regardais et lui dit simplement :

- Quoi ?

Il fronça le nez, puis, son visage se ferma :

- C'est le bouquet !

Ne comprenant pas, je me tournais pour regarder sur quoi son regard se tournait.

Jacob se tenait là sur le parking, uniquement vêtu d'un survêtement coupé au genou et torse nu. J'avais du mal à le reconnaître avec ses cheveux courts, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois avec cette coiffure, et je remarquais, qu'il avait une musculature plutôt… « saillante ». Je rougis légèrement en le voyant vêtu ainsi, mais je me repris rapidement quand je vis le regard qu'il me lançait.

- Je vois que tu as fait le choix de ton camp ! dit-il très sèchement.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Jacob !

- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que ton choix était fait !

- C'est vrai c'était tellement simple de venir te voir pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital ! Et tu m'as si souvent rendu visite, j'ai tellement eu l'occasion de t'en parler !

Depuis le jour où Jacob m'avait révélé sa nature je ne l'avais jamais revu. J'avais essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais Billy m'empêchait toujours de lui parler, et vu la garde sous haute surveillance à laquelle j'étais contrainte à cause d'Edward, je n'étais pas vraiment libre de mes mouvements.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir ! Et j'ai été un peu occupé, ces temps-ci, mais tu doit le savoir ! dit-il en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

Ce qu'il y vit ne dut pas lui plaire car il commença à trembler avant de reprendre :

- Elle ne sait pas hein ? Alors c'est ça ta protection ? Lui cacher le danger ?

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je en regardant Edward. Quel danger ?

- Tais toi immédiatement Jacob !

- Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? Elle est concernée elle doit savoir !

- Edward ! Dis moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe, ou je serais obligé de demander à Jacob !

- Il me regarda torturer par la peur et l'angoisse.

- Très bien. Nous avons repéré, ou plutôt Sam et Jacob on repéré des odeurs différentes des nôtres dans les bois.

- Et ?

- Et ce sont d'autres vampires, ils ne sont pas végétariens comme nous. Ils commence à se nourrir et deviennent donc un danger pour la population de Forks et de la réserve.

- Et en quoi suis-je plus concernée qu'une autre ?

- Et bien, nous avons senti leur odeur près de chez Charlie, comme tu le sais ton odeur est très « envoûtante » et je pense qu'ils sont attiré par ton sang.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Et combien sont-ils ?

- Ils sont 3, seulement nous avons du mal à les localiser, à cause des loups, Alice ne voit pas grand-chose, et nous avons donc du mal à prévoir leurs déplacements.

- Mais nous, nous les repoussons ! dit fièrement Jacob. Nous les avons empêché d'approcher la ville et la réserve, mais ils sont futés, et la confrontation devient inévitable plus le temps passe.

- Mais vous allez y arriver hein ? Vous allez les repousser, et ils partiront !

- J'espère. Me dit Edward. Je ne les laisserais pas t'approcher. Mais pour cela je dois m'absenter certains soir, pour veiller sur les environs de la maison de Charlie.

Jacob s'approcha, et Edward me laissa aller à sa rencontre.

- Je suis désolé Bella je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, mais je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Sam et moi on veille sur toi, et « eux » aussi, tu n'as donc rien à craindre.

- Merci Jacob, je passerais te voir une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminé, j'aimerais te voir en loup !

Nous nous miment à rire, puis il me serra dans ses bras et s'éclipsa dans les bois. Je revins vers Edward, qui m'embrassa sur le front et qui m'indiqua la voiture, afin qu'il me ramène chez moi.

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors verdict? Vous aimez?**

**Dites moi tout en reviews!**

**La suite mardi prochain!**

**Bisous à vous tous!**

**Léa**


	12. Chapitre 23 et 24

**Bonsoir, merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews!**

**Merci Léa, je ne peux pas te répondre vu que tu n'est pas inscrite je le fais donc ici.**

**Voici les deux nouveaux chapitres!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Incompréhension**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Durant le trajet, je ne dis pas un mot. J'étais contrarié, Edward m'avait caché un danger qui concernait directement ma sécurité, et surtout celle de Charlie. Comment avait-il pu penser que cela me protègerait ? Il me fixa pendant tout le trajet jusque chez moi.

Arrivé devant chez moi j'allais ouvrir la portière mais il m'en empêcha.

- Tu m'en veux n'est ce pas ?

- Bien vu Sherlock !

- Ecoute Bella je cherchais seulement à te protéger…

- Stop ! Arrête ! Je sens que ce que tu va me dire va encore plus m'énerver.

J'évitais de croiser son regard je savais que face à ses prunelles dorées je n'aurais pas pu résister plus d'une minute.

- Mais, enfin Edward comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que nous pourrions les repousser, seuls , mais ils sont beaucoup plus rusés que je ne le pensais et l'un deux est un traqueur, il est né pour tuer, et lorsqu'une odeur l'attire il ne peux pas résister à son appel.

- Super ! Et tu pensais m'en parler quand ? Sais-tu ce que je ressens depuis hier soir, lorsque tu n'est pas venu ?

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de te mettre au courant de ça, il ne t'arriveras rien je ne le permettrais pas.

- Mais justement il m'arrive quelque chose ! Je suis en danger, j'ai une peur bleue de ce qu'il peut arriver à Charlie, et j'ai été très blessé que tu ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me parler de tout ça. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi me laisser dans l'ignorance est bon pour moi !

Je retenais mes sanglots et ne le regardais toujours pas, fixant un point imaginaire droit devant moi. Il ne répondit pas, je tournais donc la tête vers lui pour comprendre son mutisme soudain. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux grands ouvert et la bouche entrouverte, comme si il était choqué.

Le voir ainsi me désespéra, il ne dit rien, et resta ainsi figé pendant plusieurs minutes, c'en était trop pour moi qui ne dit mot consent, il n'avait donc tout simplement pas confiance en moi, je ne voyais pas comment on pouvais avancer si s'en était ainsi. Pourtant ma vie sans lui n'avait pas de sens, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir une relation qui serait à sens unique. Sur ce constat, les larmes que je retenais me submergèrent, et je sortis de la voiture. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, je rentrais donc et courut dans ma chambre, pour laisser aller mes sanglots alors que je me laissais tombé, dos contre la porte en prenant mes genoux pour les rabattre contre ma poitrine. Dans cette position j'avais l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout.

Je sentis au bout de quelques minutes une main froide remettre une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je frémis sous ce contact, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est cette emprise sur moi, mon corps entier le voulait, mais j'étais en colère. Son manque de confiance en moi était insupportable. Je relevais la tête et il me dit plein de douceur.

- Ne pleures pas s'il te plaît, j'ai horreur de te voir souffrir.

- Il fallait y penser avant, et me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas une gamine Edward, je peux encaisser les chocs. Le fait que je sois encore de ce monde aujourd'hui après « l'accident » le prouve assez je pense.

J'avais du mal a retenir mes sanglots. Il était assis en tailleur devant moi. J'étais pour ma part toujours adossé à la porte.

- Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser au contraire, je voulais te protéger, et t'éviter d'avoir peur.

- Mais c'est ton comportement pour me protéger qui me fait peur et pas « eux » !

- Je ne voulais pas t'affoler, je n'aurais pas du venir en cours aujourd'hui, j'étais trop inquiet et tu l'as vu, je suis désolé…

- N'importe quoi ! Ta présence m'est… nécessaire, ton absence m'est insupportable, Alice ne t'as donc pas montré à quoi avait ressemblé sa nuit et la mienne ? Je refuse que tu me laisse parce que tu pense que ton comportement peut m'inquiéter, parles moi ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ça évitera que je souffre et que tu souffre en silence.

Il me pris alors dans ces bras et me porta sur le lit, je m'aperçus alors que ma fenêtre était resté entre-ouverte. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et il s'accroupit pour être à mon niveau alors que mes sanglots cessaient et que j'avais la tête baissé. Il pris mon menton dans sa main et releva ma tête jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Je savais que j'avais perdu, je me plongeais dans ses iris doré liquide. Il s'approcha alors doucement, je ne bougeais plus, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, et finis par entendre les battements bourdonner dans mes tympans, j'avais le souffle court, il finit par déposé délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La fraîcheur de ses lèvres m'électrisa instantanément. Je sentis un long frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Il se détacha pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle, et je repris tout de suite son visage dans mes mains, pour le ramener sur mes lèvres. Il m'allongea alors sur le lit et se fit plus entreprenant dans son baiser qui était plus prude plus tôt. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et se projeta en arrière pour finir par frapper la porte. A bout de souffle, je lui dis :

- Je suis désolée, excuse moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Dit-il en se rapprochant, c'est ma faute, j'aurais du t'empêcher d'en demander plus, mais c'était si … bon. Sourit-il.

Je souris alors à mon tour.

Charlie rentrait très peu de temps après, Edward partit alors pour quelques heures le temps que je prépare à manger, que je fasse mes devoirs, que nous dînions et enfin je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Charlie, avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Arrivée là haut, il m'attendait déjà dans le rocking-chair. Nous discutâmes un moment puis tout à coup il se figea.

- Je suis désolée Bella, mais je dois y aller, ils ont du mal à les repousser vers La Push.

- La Push ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jacob va bien, mais je dois y aller, Alice arrive, elle est à l'orée du bois.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Alice apparaissait dans ma chambre.

- Je la surveille, fonces, ils sont très affaiblit !

- Oui j'y vais, il se retourna vers moi et me dit, Je t'aime Bella.

Puis il disparut.

- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je doucement, je savais qu'il l'entendrait.

Alice prit alors place dans le rocking-chair et afficha une mine assez décontracté, bien que je savais qu'elle était anxieuse. Je devais lui parler, j'avais été plus qu'odieuse avec elle hier, et c'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, je me sentais mal d'avoir agit de la sorte.

_**Chapitre 24 :Imprévu **_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Je pris une grande inspiration et commença :

- Alice, je voudrais m'excuser…

- Arrête veux-tu. Me coupa-t-elle. Bella tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Bien sur que si ! Je t'ai mal parlé hier soir, et je t'ai rejeté alors que tu devais être anxieuse avec ce qu'il se passait. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu est incapable de trahir tes promesses à Edward. Il t'as certainement demandé de garder le silence sur les raisons de son absence. J'ai réagis comme une gamine, en faisant un caprice parce qu'on me retirait Edward, excuse moi Alice.

Les larmes m'étaient montées durant mes excuses, et j'avais baissé la tête, honteuse. Alice s'approcha alors du lit, sur lequel j'étais assise, puis s'asseyant à mes côtés, elle me dit :

- Bella tu est ma meilleure amie. Je suis là pour toi, et je le serais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. En écoutant Edward nous expliquer pourquoi pour ton bien il était nécessaire que tu ne sache rien de tout ça, il m'a convaincu, que c'était le mieux pour toi. A la seconde ou j'ai vu ta future réaction quand il n'est pas venu hier soir, j'ai su que c'était une erreur, mais il avait ma parole. Te voir ainsi blesser m'a fendu le cœur mais j'étais dans une impasse.

Elle était attristé en m'avouant ceci, la culpabilité la rongeait.

- Excuse moi encore Alice, j'ai été égoïste et injuste envers toi, tu n'était pas responsable.

- Ce n'est rien c'est finit maintenant.

- Oui enfin, « ils » sont toujours ici.

- Oui je sais. Elle détourna la tête pour essayer de se concentrer sur une vision mais n'y parvins pas, et c'est frustrée qu'elle baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée de ça aussi Alice.

- Et de quoi encore ? me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien tout ceci est ma faute. Si je n'existait pas « ils » ne seraient jamais venus ici, du moins il n'auraient pas fait d'arrêt et auraient continué leur route. Et puis si je n'existait pas Jacob ne souffrirait pas, et il ne se serait pas transformer en cette chose. J'aurais du mourir après cet accident, non, j'aurais du rester avec ma mère, ne jamais venir à Forks.

Une idée m'effleura alors l'esprit. Mais je ne devais pas y penser, Alice le verrait.

- Mais tu est folle ma parole ! J'étais tellement absorber par ma révélation que j'avais oublié qu'Alice m'écoutais. Elle était ahurie par ce que je venais de dire.

- Bella, Edward n'avait pas de vie avant ta venue à Forks, il était triste et seul, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouit que lorsqu'il t'a rencontré. Je t'interdis de penser que ce qui arrive est ta faute, c'est plutôt la nôtre. Jacob se transforme lorsque des vampires s'installe vers la réserve, et ces vampires serait partis si ils n'avaient pas détecté ton odeur sur Edward. Nous sommes responsables, pas toi !

Le silence s'installa, Alice regardait dehors, à l'affût d'une vision, mais elle savait qu'elle ne verrait rien si Jacob et Sam était avec les Cullen. J'avais besoin de la rassurer, voir Alice si pétillante et joyeuse, inquiète m'était insupportable. Je la pris donc dans mes bras :

- Ca va aller Alice, vous m'avez assurer être fort, j'ai confiance en vous.

- Oui je sais, c'est juste que être « aveugle » m'angoisse, j'ai peur pour Jasper.

- Je sais, te voilà cantonné à être comme nous autres pauvres êtres sans pouvoirs, agaçant hein ?

- Très ! Merci d'être là Bella.

- Je te rappelle que je suis la principale concernée par ces vampires, c'est moi qui te remercie de rester ici avec moi alors que tu dois mourir d'envie d'aller les aider.

Il était 22 heures quand un bâillement m'échappa.

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant Bella, il y a cours d…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait une vision. J'attendais de longue secondes qu'elle revienne vers moi par la pensée. Son visage était horrifié lorsqu'elle se redressa vers la fenêtre, avant de dire :

- Je ne peux pas le laisser, je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle.

- Alice ? Qu'a tu vu ?

- C'est Jasper, il…

- D'accord, vas-y Alice, ta place est auprès de lui, empêche ta vision d'arriver !

- Mais je dois veiller sur toi…

- Non j'en ai assez de ça ! Pars ! Maintenant ! Il a besoin de toi bien plus que moi ! Et je t'es supplie Alice soit prudente !

- Je reviens dès que possible, me dit-elle, avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre à l'instar de son frère quelques heures plus tôt.

Je me retrouvais seule, avec cette révélation en tête à laquelle je ne pouvais pas penser sinon Alice serait revenu. Mes angoisses, refoulés avec Alice, réapparurent.

Qu'avait-elle vu au juste ? Jasper, c'était certain ; mais est-ce que les autres Cullen ; ma famille ; étaient également en danger ? Edward ?

Non il fallait que je me calme ; si on faisait les compte ils étaient 9 contre 3. Nous avions, enfin ils avaient l'avantage.

Je fermais la fenêtre derrière elle. Puis retournais dans mon lit ; bien entendu je ne dormirais pas. Ma famille et mon meilleur ami, étaient en ce moment même entrain de risquer leur vie, pour moi une simple humaine. Comment ne pas penser que j'avais gâcher leurs vies ?

Depuis mon arrivée à Forks je n'avais fait que provoquer des catastrophes. Avant à Phoenix ; j'étais déjà maladroite, mais là c'était différent ; ma maladresse avait atteint les autres. Mon choix était fait ; mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Charlie dormait ; je devais sauver les apparences au moins pour lui.

Un cri provenant de la forêt raisonna, perçant la nuit, et me sortant de mes pensées.

C'était un loup, Jacob ?

Mon meilleur ami était en danger ; par ma faute ; je devais y aller. J'étais resté habillé suivant les conseils d'Edward au cas où il nous faudrait fuir. J'attrapais donc ma veste et sortit en direction des bois.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette suite!**

**Dites moi tout, selon vous les réactions sont elles appropriées aux personnages? Et à quoi a bien pu penser Bella? J'ai hâte de connaître vos théories!**

**Bisous, la suite mardi!**

**Léa.**


	13. Chapitre 25 et 26

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je suis impardonnable, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la semaine dernière car je rentrait de la convention Eternal Twilight 3 à Birmingham.**

**J'ai donc mis du temps à redescendre de mon petit nuage twilightesque!lol!**

**Puis FF a buggé donc j'ai pris du retard, je vous poste donc ces deux premier chapitre, puis à la suite pour m'excuser les deux suivants...**

**Stephenie Meyer est la propriétaire des personnages et des lieux de cette FF.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 25 : Prise de conscience**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

J'en avais assez ; ils me voulaient ; j'étais là, prête à me sacrifier si ça pouvait ramener la paix dans la vie des gens qui m'étaient chers.

Le ciel était étonnamment dégagé, les étoiles ainsi que la lune éclairaient mes pas. J'étais terrifié, mais je savais que c'était la seule solution. J'aurais du mourir après que ce Van me frappe. Je ne regrettais rien, cependant car tout cela m'avait rapprocher d'Edward, mon âme sœur. Si Alice m'avait caché qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, s'il avait disparu, ma vie était alors vide de sens. Je devais les laisser vivre sans moi, retrouver la vie paisible qu'ils avaient tous avant que je n'arrive. La nuit était glaciale ; la lune se dissipait derrière l'épais feuillage des arbres. Je haletais ; de froid ; de peur. Mais ce hurlement résonnait toujours dans ma tête, il me motivait à avancer ; pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Soudain je sentis une main froide dans ma nuque.

La main fit le tour de mon cou sans que je n'ai le temps de cligner des yeux. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il en finisse rapidement.

- Te voilà enfin ! Tu m'auras f ait attendre.

- Finissez en vite s'il vous plaît ; dis-je en sanglotant.

- Je regrettes, mais après tout ses efforts j'ai bien l'intention de prendre tout mon temps avant de t'achever.

Je tressaillis, je ne savais même pas pourquoi sa réaction m'étonnait, après tout c'était un monstre, uniquement guidé par la soif, et mon sang était très attirant, Edward me l'avais assez souvent répété.

Je repris :

- Très bien ; alors je peux vous demander une faveur ?

- Une faveur ? Il partit dans un rire sadique puis ajouta, Essaye toujours !

- Une fois que vous en aurez finit avec moi ; quitter Forks ; quitter l'Etat et laisser les Cullen en paix.

- Je ne te promets rien ; la région regorge peut-être d'autres merveilles tel que toi ; les laisser ici serait du gâchis. Je te promets d'y penser cependant ; mais je doute que notre départ signe la fin de notre histoire avec eux. J'ai cru comprendre que l'un d'eux était très « attaché » à toi, il cherchera certainement à te venger. Notre race à ça dans le sang. Je suis étonné que leurrer tes « protecteurs » ai été si simple. Il t'ont abandonné ici, seule, alors que tu semblais si importante à leurs yeux.

- Un leur ? ils allaient donc tous bien. J'étais soulagé, bizarrement, alors que je m'apprêtais à mourir.

James me saisi alors par le cou, avant de m'envoyer « voler » à travers la forêt, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, et il était si rapide que je ne m'aperçut qu'au moment où j'heurtais un rocher que j'avais bougé. Mon dos pris l'impact de front, j'avis mal mais je n'avais pas entendu de craquement. Malheureusement mon calvaire allait durer. Par contre ma tête avait également reçu un coup, et je sentis un liquide chaud coulé le long de mes cheveu et de ma nuque. Je sus en voyant ses yeux noirs, que le fait de saigner allait l'exciter d'avantage. Je ne criait pas, je gémissait légèrement mais je refusais de hurler ma douleur tellement présente pourtant. Je ne voulais pas que mes « protecteurs » comme il les avait appelé nous repèrent. Et je savais qu'avec Jacob à ses côtés Alice ne me verrais pas.

Je savais mon sort joué en réalisant cette réalité. James me pris par la jambe et me souleva d'un geste pour me fracasser contre un arbre, à la puissance du choc j'entendis mon tibia gauche se rompre entre ses doigts, et je senti une forte douleur dans ma cuisse droite, une branche cassé sous l'impact s'y était logé. Je sentais mon corps se vidé de son sang, par ma cuisse, par ma tête, je ne pus retenir mon hurlement cette fois. Je voulais qu'il en finisse.

Il m'attrapa alors par le coup et s'apprêtais à me mordre quand un mouvement brusque de sa part me fis tombé à terre et roulé sur plusieurs mètres. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible, un hurlement lupin retentit dans la forêt, c'est alors que ma vue se brouilla jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus rien, je ne pouvais que m'en remettre à mon ouïe car bien que je ne voyait plus, j'entendais assez distinctement ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Je reconnu alors la voix de James :

- Et bien tu en a mis un temps !

- Je suis là, et tu va me le payer ! dis Edward en grondant.

Sa voix me transperça. Non, il fallait qu'il laisse James faire, je devais mourir, pour qu'ils se retrouve comme avant, paisiblement. Je voulais lui dire mais à croire que mon corps avait cessé de fonctionner, je n'y parvins pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger je ne sentais que la douleur de toute part dans mon corps. Ils se battaient, j'entendais la nature environnante souffris sous leurs coups, puis le silence, enfin, leurs grondements comme seul fond sonore, puis j'entendis d'autres personnes

- Laisse Ed on s'en charge, va voir Bella ! S'était Emmett.

- Edward, regarde moi, tes frères et ta sœur s'en charge, lâche le ! La voix paisible de Carlisle m'apaisa.

En fait à y réfléchir ce fut une onde d'apaisement qui m'assaillit, j'en déduisis que Jasper était là également. J'entendais quelqu'un s'agiter dans les alentours, je sentais des courants d'air venir de partout, puis je sentis une odeur de brûlé.

- J'ai fait un feu, on peut y aller ! Dit Alice précipitamment

Je sentis ensuite deux puis quatre mains sur mois, les deux première était proche de mes blessures et les deux autres tenaient ma main et caressaient mon visage. Je devinais que les deux dernières était celles d'Edward leur contact m'électrisait. Celle de Carlisle était calmes et prudentes il ne touchait pas trop mes blessures sachant que cela me ferait mal.

- Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Carlisle se stoppa avant de reprendre : Edward, ça va, tu supportes ?

- Non ! Ca ne va pas ! Tout ça c'est ma faute, ce … il aurait pu la tuer, mais bon sang pourquoi l'ai je laissé ?

Sa voix était si triste qu'elle me fendit le cœur, il se sentait si coupable. Sa réaction me fis prendre la décision de ce que je devais faire, mais j'oubliais vite l'idée, pour la cacher à Alice. Je ne pourrais y penser qu'avec Jacob dans les parages.

Je n'entendis pas la suite, mon corps lâcha enfin prise et je sombrais avec soulagement dans l'inconscience, soulagé et résigné.

_**Chapitre 26 : Décision**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'attaque. J'étais sortie depuis une semaine de l'hôpital. Je me souvenais encore de mon réveil, j'avais affreusement mal à la tête mais il était là. Et ma mère également, me suppliant de la rejoindre à Jacksonville.

J'avais bien évidement refusé, je lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais curieuse de connaître la version officielle, elle m'avait dit que pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient je m'étais rendu dans les bois, et qu'un ours m'avais alors attaqué, avant que Carlisle ne le tue de sang froid. Il rentrait du travail, et je me trouvais proche de la nationale quand il avait entendu des cris.

Ma mère sortit de ma chambre un instant pour appeler Phil afin de le rassurer. Me laissant seule avec Edward qui jouait les endormis.

- Que s'est-il passé ?m'enquis-je

- Nous avons tué James, et Victoria et Laurent ont fuit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent de si tôt.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Je m'aperçus rapidement que rougir n'était pas une bonne idée, l'afflux de sang dans ma tête accentuait ma migraine déjà bien présente. Je grimaçais donc rapidement.

- Ne me remercie pas, tout ceci est ma faute, mais dorénavant je serais là a chaque instant pour te protéger. Je te le jure, pour toujours. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle augmente la dose de calmant, rendors toi.

La semaine avait passé, et j'avais appris que Jacob avait été blessé légèrement d'où son hurlement. En fait il avait été plutôt mal en point mais avait guérit rapidement grâce à ses gènes lupins. Il était passer me voir un après midi, et nous avions discutez longuement, je lui avait dit que j'avais besoin de le voir souvent, il avait largement souris à cette idée. Je me sentais si bien lorsqu'il était là, la chaleur qu'il dégageait était tellement apaisante.

J'étais donc rentré et nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, avec Jacob, Edward n'appréciait pas trop mais il avait plus confiance en Jacob maintenant qu'il l'avait vu se battre face aux nomades. Lorsque Jacob était présent je pouvais penser à ma décision sans avoir peur qu'Alice ne découvre mes intentions. J'avais du mettre Jacob au courant de ma décision ainsi que ma mère, je repensais à ma discussion avec Jacob :

- Jake, je dois partir, avis-je lancé de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? avait-il hurlé. Pourquoi ? C'est lui il veut t'emmener autre part c'est ça ?

- Non ! C'est ma décision, en restant ici je vous met tous en danger. Vous ne méritez pas une vie de lutte éternelle. Je vous dois la vie, et je vous rends cette dette en disparaissant, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Mais n'importe quoi Bella, ta blague n'est pas drôle ! il releva la tête et vu mes yeux embué de larmes.

Je ne voulais pas craquer, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de m'arrêter. Je devais le faire cependant, les quitter, laisser derrière moi mon amour, mes deux meilleurs amis, et mon père. Je leur devais.

- Jacob, ne croise plus Edward jusqu'à ce que je parte ce soir, il pourrait comprendre, Alice ne me voit pas lorsque tu est là donc tout va bien, j'arrive à le cacher.

- Quand est-ce que… sa voix se tue pleine de sanglots.

Je le pris alors dans mes bras et nous nous laissâmes aller tout les deux dans nos sanglots.

- Cet après midi, enfin ce soir, vers 18 heures, avant qu'il ne me rejoigne dans ma chambre. Je dois dire ma décision à Charlie aussi. Je ne te dit pas où je vais, je t'en supplie Jake ne me suis pas, essaye d'avancer de m'oublier. Je le fais pour vous. Je t'aime tellement Jake.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella, je serais fort pour toi, et si tu décide de revenir appelle moi, je serais là quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci Jake, maintenant file !

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis disparut par la fenêtre.

J'avais appelé ma mère plus tôt, elle m'avait dit qu'elle et Phil devaient déménager à nouveau tout en restant en Floride cependant, je lui avait dit que je la rejoignais, Forks n'étant pas pour moi, j'ignorais où ils déménageait mais j'en était heureuse, ainsi Alice ne le verrais pas et il ne saurait pas où chercher. Je m'apprêtais à affronter mon père, j'avais préparé mes bagages et ma camionnette était chargé, le plus dur restait à faire.

* * *

**Chanceux que vous êtes vous allez avoir la suite immédiatement pour me faire pardonnez de mon retard.**

**Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir si vous vous doutiez du départ de Bella?**

**Je vous l'annonce les chapitres qui arrivent vont être tristes.**

**Merci de me suivre!**

**Bisous**

**Léa**


	14. Chapitre 27 et 28

**Salut à tous voici donc la suite!**

**Sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 27 : Souffrance_**

**_Pdv Bella :_**

J'entendis la voiture de patrouille arriver. Je me figeais debout devant le canapé.

Mon père retira son arme qu'il suspendit à l'entrée comme à son habitude, puis il me vit enfin. Son expression changea, de la fatigue il passa à de l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il froidement

Je devais faire vite, une fois mon discours énoncé à haute voie, Alice verrais mon futur, et Il arriverait ici le plus vite possible.

- Papa, je pars.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ?

- Je le pensais mais mon accident m'a montré que Forks est trop dangereux pour moi. Entre le Van, l'ours, je suis un aimant à catastrophe et Forks est trop hostile pour que je finisse pas par me tuer pour de bon.

- Et où vas-tu ?

- Je vais avec Maman, ils déménage à nouveau avec Phil, je vais les suivre. Je ne sais pas exactement où ils vont, mais je les suis. Je pars à l'aéroport, mon vol est dans 30 minutes.

- Mais attends tu ne peux pas conduire, laisse moi t'y emmener.

- J'allais justement te le demander, mon plâtre ne me permets pas d'être assez mobile pour conduire, allons-y.

- Tu aura toujours une place ici Bella…

Mon père continua son discours tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, je regardais l'intérieur de la maison une dernière fois, puis en sortant je regardais les bois.

Il continua de me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre ma décision, sur le chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il était très triste je l'entendais dans sa voix, mais c'étais mieux ainsi, pour lui aussi, tout ce paranormal n'était pas bon pour Charlie.

Je savais que ce que je faisais me ferais atrocement souffrir, mais au nom de tout les gens qui avait sacrifier une part de leur vie pour moi, je devais oublier, même si c'était impossible.

**_Pdv Edward :_**

Alice venait d'avoir cette vision horrible de la conversation de Bella avec Charlie.

Je devais aller la voir, lui dire qu'elle ne pouvais pas me quitter, que je l'aimais, que ma vie sans elle n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ! arriver chez elle la voiture de Charlie était là mais pas sa camionnette, je tendis l'oreille et n'entendis aucun battement de cœur à l'intérieur, j'entrais donc directement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, sur son lit fait, deux enveloppe une avec dessus « Edward » l'autre avec « Alice ».

Je levais la tête et m'aperçut que sa chambre était vide, propre, plus de vêtements, restait seulement son vieil ordinateur sur son bureau, le rocking chair dans le coin, son lit, et son armoire, vide.

Je déchirais rapidement l'enveloppe et me mis à lire rapidement :

**_Edward,_**

**_Je pars. _**

**_S'il te plaît n'en veux pas à Alice, j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle ne me voit pas, et qu'elle ne capte pas mes intentions. Comme tu peux le sentir Jacob est resté à mes côtés pour qu'elle ne voit rien._**

**_Je me suis rendue compte que par ma faute vous étiez en danger, tout d'abord avec l'accident de Van, puis la transformation de Jake, et enfin avec James et ses acolytes, je refuse de vivre une seconde de plus à Forks, et de vous gâcher ainsi la vie. J'aurais aimé être assez forte pour te dire tout cela en face, mais je suis lâche et je sais que toi et moi aurions souffert de ce face à face. Venir vivre à Forks était sans doute la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._**

**_Tu m'as donné ce que je n'avais jamais connu avant, tu as toujours tout fait pour me protéger ainsi que ta famille, je vous remercie donc en vous laissant vivre comme vous le faisiez avant, paisiblement._**

Je du m'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas m'écrouler en lisant cela.

**_Tu dois avancer Edward, pour les tiens et pour toi-même, rencontre la personne parfaite pour toi, qui te ressemble, qui ne te mets pas constamment en danger. J'essaierais d'avancer de mon côté. Soyons réalistes nos différences étaient trop importantes pour que ça marche entre nous. _**

**_J'ai cependant une dernière faveur à te demander, ne me cherches pas, et ne demande pas à Alice de me surveiller, ni Jacob, ni mon père ne savent où je suis, je l'ignore également à cet instant. Te revoir ne nous apportera rien de bon ni à l'un ni à l'autre._**

**_Vis ta vie comme tu la vivais avant mon arrivée, sans tracas, ni danger._**

**_Au revoir._**

**_Bella_**

**_Ps : Je te charge de remettre l'autre enveloppe à Alice__._**

Je serais le papier tellement fort entre mes mains que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se réduire en cendres. Je tremblais comme jamais, mon souffle n'était que grognements, si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré de rage. Je me levais d'un bond et enfonça mon poing dans son armoire, qui se désintégra littéralement sous mon coup.

Elle ne pouvais pas penser ça, NOUS étions responsable de tout ces évènements, pas elle. Sa fichu tendance à culpabiliser, à prendre la faute sur elle . Elle était tellement responsable qu'elle agissait sans prévenir, sans penser aux conséquences du moins pas à toutes les conséquences. Victoria ne la lâcherais pas, mais je lui devais de rester loin d'elle comme elle me l'avait spécifié.

Je décidais de rentrer, l'endroit était tellement remplit de souvenirs. Charlie ne tarderait pas à rentrer, et je devais prévenir les miens, même si Alice l'avait certainement fait, je devais lui donner cette enveloppe de surcroît.

Je pris l'enveloppe et sauta par la fenêtre, à travers les bois tout était si paisible quand je courrais, rien n'importait plus. Ma peine cependant augmentait au fur et à mesure que j'arrivais vers la villa.

Passé le pas de la porte, je les vis tous rassemblé dans le salon, avec des yeux d'une tristesse sans égale. Leur pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus, Jasper grognait en ressentant ma peine, il faillit perdre l'équilibre alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance m'assaillit.

Je donnais donc la lettre à Alice et repartit vers la rivière pour ne plus les entendre, j'avais besoin de solitude, je réalisais soudain, que mon besoin, serait dorénavant mon plus lourd fardeau.

**_Chapitre 28 : Abandon_**

**_Pdv Alice :_**

Je l'avais vu.

Trop tard bien évidement, il arriverait trop tard. Ma vision m'avait submergé dans le salon, j'avais du m'asseoir tellement ce que je voyais était inimaginable. Je vis alors l'avenir très clairement, les mois de recherches, l'état d'Edward, mon état, puis rien le néant, comme si nous avions tous disparut. Puis je revins à Edward, lisant une lettre, ses émotions, sa fureur, cette lettre qui m'était destiné. Il serait là dans quelques minutes à présent.

Il passa la porte avec une telle rage, que nous nous pétrifiâmes tous, j'avais réussi à balbutier aux autres ces quelques mots avant son arrivée :

- Elle le quitte, elle pars de Forks, elle nous quitte…

Il me tendit la lettre sans un regard puis partit. Je m'en emparais alors que Jasper était au bord de l'explosion après tant de souffrance qui émanait de nous tous, il me dit alors qu'il s'absentait un moment pour fuir ses sentiments.

J'avais besoin d'isolements pour lire cette lettre, je montais donc dans ma chambre, et commença à déchirer l'enveloppe ne voulant finalement pas lire ce que je savais comme les derniers mots de ma meilleure amie.

**_Alice,_**

**_Par où commencer ? _**

**_Excuse moi de ma lâcheté, excuse moi de t'avoir trompé en faisant croire que tout allait bien, de t'avoir caché tout ça. C'était nécessaire cependant si je voulais que mon plan fonctionne. Je ne vous ai rien apporté de bon, mon arrivée à Forks n'a provoqué que des catastrophes et la mise en danger des personnes qui me sont le plus cher. _**

**_Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie alors que je n'ai fait que mettre en danger la votre. Je ne suis pas digne de vous, de cette protection, j'ai provoqué la transformation de mon meilleur ami en loup, et j'ai faillit vous perdre tous. Je suis impardonnable, je préfère donc fuir que de vivre dans un contexte dans lequel je suis le maillon faible._**

**_Tu as été la meilleure amie du monde, en vous quittant je me perds, mais vous êtes sauf et en paix, alors j'accepte de payer ce prix. Tu ne m'as jamais lâché, jamais abandonné comme je le fait à présent, je ne te mérite pas Alice, tu est bien trop exceptionnelle comparé à ma banalité. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, j'essayerais d'avancer mais pour être honnête, j'espère que vous réussirez._**

**_J'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal à cette famille, _**

**_Jacob connaissait mes intentions, et en tant que meilleur ami, même si il estimait que c'était une erreur, il m'as soutenu. Comme tu l'aurais certainement fait dans d'autres circonstance._**

**_Tu va me manquer Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Toi ma sœur, ton rire, ton sourire, ton regard, tes excentricités, ta bonté et ta joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Je t'aime. Et en l'honneur de cette amitié, je te demande de ne pas me suivre, au sens propre comme au figuré, ne suis pas mon odeur, et ne surveille pas mon avenir pour me retrouver. Prends bien soin de la famille, de Jacob (dans la limite du possible), et surtout prends soin de lui et de toi._**

**_Je t'en supplie ne culpabilise de rien, je me suis joué de vous, mais c'est bien mieux ainsi, la haine vous permettra d'oublier plus vite, c'est Rosalie qui a raison, j'ai été un danger pour vous. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt._**

**_J'avancerais, je compte sur toi pour en faire autant._**

**_Au revoir_**

**_Bella__._**

Je m'étais écroulé au sol, elle m'abandonnait, me laissait seule, sans plus personne à qui parler, à taquiner. Non c'était un rêve, une vision stupide et cauchemardesque que j'avais car Bella cauchemardais de cette situation. Elle nous connaissait tellement bien, elle savait exactement quoi faire pour nous piéger.

Nous l'avions poussé à partir car nous l'avions entraîné dans cette folie surnaturelle. Pourquoi avais-je encouragé Edward quand j'avais eu mes visions ? Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si je ne l'avais pas poussé à la connaître car je voulais cette amitié. Je sanglotais , je pleurais bien que mes yeux reste sec.

J'avais provoqué cette peine, cette souffrance, chez nous tous, chez Edward mon frère, chez Jasper, mon amour, et bien évidement chez Bella, ma meilleure amie. J'avais été si aveugle de ne pas voir son mal-être, je me dégouttais complètement. Je n'étais pas une bonne amie, ni une bonne sœur, Rosalie, était une bonne sœur, elle avait remarqué le danger immédiatement.

Je n'étais que l'élément perturbateur.

Je devais réparer ça, pour ma famille, pour Edward, pour Bella, pour moi !

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Dites moi tout, d'après vous que va-t-il se passer?**

**La suite mardi promis!**

**Merci de me suivre**

**Bisous**

**Léa**


	15. Chapitre 29 et 30

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici la suite tant attendu, assez triste, j'ai essayé de faire ressortir au maximum les émotions.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 29 : Changement de cap_**

**_Pdv Bella :_**

Alors que je pensais que cela serait impossible, les mois étaient passés. J'avais emménagé avec ma mère voilà 3 mois. Nous avions fêté mes 18 ans il y a une semaine, et je savais que rester avec ma mère était une erreur.

Tout d'abord je souffrais beaucoup trop de _son_ absence et je le cachais tant bien que mal à ma mère, je me rassurais intérieurement en me disant qu_'il_ n'était certainement pas loin, à me surveiller, cela me permettais de ne pas admettre que c'était finit, et de jouer la comédie devant ma mère.

Cacher mes sentiments était l'un des seuls domaines où je m'efforçais d'être une bonne menteuse, car je savais que je pouvais faire souffrir mon entourage en montrant la vérité. Je devais continuer seule, je le savais à l'époque de ma fuite et j'en étais aujourd'hui certaine.

Je devais avancer, pas pour moi, pas comme je l'avais si bien dit pour me protéger, mais pour leur permettre d'avancer. Et puis j'étais quasiment sure que Victoria et Laurent en avait encore après moi, à voir leurs relations avec James, ils devaient crier vengeance.

Et il était hors de question que je mette en danger Phil et ma mère comme je l'avais fait avec Charlie, et _les autres_. Je devais donc fuir, Alice m'écouterait et ne révèlerait pas où je suis, c'était ma dernière faveur en tant que meilleure amie, que sœur. Mon cœur se fissura à cette pensée. Je baissais instantanément la tête pour cacher ma grimace.

Nous étions à table et j'avais déjà prévue mon départ pour le lendemain matin. Il était midi et nous déjeunions sur la terrasse de la nouvelle maison de ma mère situé… non je ne devais pas y penser même si j'espérais qu'il m'observait en ce moment et veillait sur nous, sur moi.

- Maman, Phil, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Dis-je sèchement.

Ils levèrent tous deux le nez de leur assiette, l'air grave, et Phil prit la main de ma mère dans la sienne.

- Bella, pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !

J'avalais de travers et fut prise d'une quinte de toux, en rougissant comme une pivoine.

- Quoi ?! Mais non, maman ça va pas la tête !

- Oh mon Dieu , merci seigneur !

Je la regardais complètement abasourdie.

- Ecoute ma chérie, nous t'avons entendu pleurer dans ton sommeil, et aussi vomir le matin, j'ai sauté aux conclusions trop vite. Excuse moi, mais tu nous en a tellement peu dit sur les causes de ton départ de Forks…

J'avais la poitrine en feu, je me consumais de l'intérieur, mais je devais le battre, je devais être forte, et puis je n'étais pas si bonne que je l'avais pensé au jeu des cachotteries. Je me dégoûtais tellement que je ne pouvais contenir mes nausées le matin. Seulement je n'avais jamais, enfin je n'étais pas enceinte, le fait de penser à ça avec Edward me fit rougir de nouveau. Je me forçais donc à relever la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Tu peux être tranquille sur ce point là je ne suis pas enceinte. En ce qui concerne mon départ de Forks, je ne supportais plus la vie là bas, et je n'y ai eu que des ennuis.

J'essayais de me convaincre moi-même que je disais la vérité pour que cela semble vrai à Phil et à ma mère. Je repris ensuite :

- Je suis majeure, et je souhaite partir, j'aimerais aller étudier dans une université sur la côte Ouest, en Californie.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne te plaît pas ici ?

- Ce n'est pas ça maman, vous allez me manquer comme Papa me manque, mais j'ai besoin d'indépendance, laisse moi faire un essai, si ça ne me convient pas je reviendrais promis.

- Et bien, tu est sure d'avoir tout à ton arrivée là bas ?

- Oui maman, je ne suis pas irresponsable au point de m'embarquer dans un truc louche, tu me connais !

- Oui, je sais que tu est certainement la personne la plus responsable à cette table, et tu est très mature aussi. Bon, d'accord, mais je veux que tu m'appelle tout le temps pour être sure que tout va bien.

- Merci maman, t'es géniale !

Sur ces mots je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, sois prudente veux-tu ! Et quand pars-tu au fait ?

- Demain matin, j'ai un vol à 10 heures, je serais là bas vers 17 heures je pense. Je ne veux pas prendre trop de retard dans les cours, vu le mal que j'ai déjà.

- D'accord, je te déposerais à l'aéroport demain matin, mais j'ai rendez vous à 9h30 je ne pourrais donc pas attendre avec toi.

- C'est pas grave maman merci, je pourrais même prendre la voiture pour y aller tu sais, comme ça tu sera plus libre.

- Entendu, mais je te réveillerais tôt pour te dire au revoir alors.

- Pas de problèmes maman, j'aurais le temps de dormir dans l'avion !

- C'est vrai. Je t'aime ma puce, tu va me manquer !

- Toi aussi maman.

**_PDV Alice :_**

Je savais, mais ici je ne pouvais rien faire. Nous étions partis chasser avec Jasper immédiatement après ma vision, et Edward était dans sa chambre, il ne l'avait donc pas vu. Et il ne fallait pas. Jasper ne pourrait pas contrôler assez son esprit pour qu'il reste avec eux le temps que je partais.

Cela faisait 3 mois, qu'_elle_ était partie qu'elle avait laissé un vide plus grand que n'importe quoi d'autre chez nous. Jasper n'en pouvais plus de toute cette souffrance, il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir senti le désespoir de Bella, et devait en plus supporter toute la souffrance des nôtres.

Emmett était très abattu je ne l'avais jamais vu si triste. Il ne riait plus, ou rarement, il essayait de faire semblant devant Rose mais n'y parvenait pas. Rose était elle aussi triste, elle aurait voulu se tromper nous avait-elle confié. Esmé avait perdue une fille, elle était au plus mal, le visage fermé et dur. Carlisle faisait le fort et essayait d'améliorer l'état de la famille de son mieux mais en tant que médecin il savait que cette dépression durerait un certain temps.

Lui-même se plongeait corps et âme dans son travail pour oublier, il avait été plus proche de Bella que n'importe qui hors mi Edward pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, et il respectait Bella pour ne jamais avoir porté de jugement sur notre condition. Il pleurait donc lui aussi la perte d'une fille.

Edward, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre au début, il n'avait pas mangé pendant plusieurs semaines, puis un jour alors que Carlisle se souvenait de notre dernier combat, Edward se mit à hurler. Il balbutia, qu'_elle_ était en danger, ce qui arracha un cri à Jasper qui avait ressenti un déchirement général à _son_ évocation.

Il nous expliqua que Victoria voudrait se venger, ça paraissait logique, mais je n'avais rien vu. Edward me supplia de lui dire où _elle_ se trouvait, ce que je fis en comprenant son désarroi. Nous n'eûmes pas de nouvelles de lui pendant 3 semaines, puis je l'avais appelé car j'avais eu une vision elle attaquerait en effet mais dans 3 mois. Ce qui permettait à Edward de rentrer en attendant. Le savoir là bas me mettais mal à l'aise, j'avais trahi ma promesse à Bella.

Il était donc rentré hier. Quand à moi depuis qu'_elle_ nous avait quitté. Je n'étais plus aussi vive qu'avant, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir Jasper à mes côtés pour m'apaiser quand je pensais à mon amie, à _son_ absence, _elle_ me manquait tant, j'avais besoin d'_elle_.

Je guettais tout signe qui me permettrait de faire quelque chose. En cachette d'Edward bien sur. Il m'avait raconté qu'elle semblait aller bien, elle cauchemardait cependant, et elle vomissait également. A ces mots, je m'effondrais, Jasper avait gémis depuis le salon face à ma douleur.

Je descendis donc et me mis à penser évasivement pour ne pas qu'Edward m'entende. Elle avait mal, elle souffrait, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avancerait, qu'elle serait heureuse, or c'était faux.

Lorsque nous fumes assez loin avec Jasper, je lui expliquais ma vision, Bella, s'enfuyait, elle changeait de côte, et elle était malheureuse à notre instar, je ne le permettrais pas.

Il m'embrassa, puis me dit que nous partions sur le champ, le temps nous était compté, elle partait demain. Bien qu'il soit tôt il n'était pas nécessaire de traîner. Après un coup de fil à Carlisle en prétextant que Jasper et moi avions besoin de solitude, nous partîmes.

**_Chapitre 30 : Rencontre_**

**_Pdv Bella :_**

J'étais sur la route, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Ma vue était tellement brouillé que je du m'arrêter sur le bas côté, j'étais dans l'incapacité de continuer à rouler. Mes sanglots résonnaient dans la voiture de ma mère. La tête posé sur mes mains agrippant de toute leur forces le volant, je laissais enfin les vagues de souffrances refoulés depuis si longtemps, s'exprimer librement.

Je ne sentais plus ma poitrine tellement j'étais anesthésié par la douleur de mon cœur en miette. Je brûlais de l'intérieur. C'en était finis, il ne m'avait jamais surveillé, n'était jamais resté à proximité de moi en cas de besoin.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même les genoux contre ma poitrine. Je souffrais tellement que je du ouvrir la portière pour vomir. Mon alimentation était tellement sommaire que je me demandais comment ce phénomène était encore possible.

J'avais un bonheur inégalable, j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, ma moitié, celui sans qui ma vie n'était pas, et j'avais abandonné tout ça. Le fait que cela soit pour leur bonheur pesait tellement peu dans la balance à cet instant. Je repensais à Alice à ma lettre, une douleur fulgurante me pris aux tripes en repensant à ça. Je serrais les dents pour arrêter de respirer et souhaiter que la douleur s'estompe. Or je savais que dorénavant elle ferait partie de moi, elle ne me quitterait jamais plus.

Je réussis au bout de 15 minutes à me reprendre suffisamment pour aller à l'aéroport rouler me fis du bien le vent chaud de la fin de l'été caressant mon visage pour sécher les résidus de larmes encore existant. Je devais paraître forte encore un temps, je pourrais croiser des connaissances de ma mère et de Phil à l'aéroport.

La côte ouest me permettrais de m'éloigner de ma mère, et donc d'éloigner le danger potentiel que représentait Victoria et Laurent de ma mère. Et la Californie était l'opposé de Forks il y faisait chaud et soleil quasiment toute l'année, ce qui empêcherais tout vampire de venir y séjourner.

J'arrivais à l'aéroport avec 45 minutes d'avance. J'enregistrait mes bagages rapidement, et me retrouvais avec 30 minutes d'attente avant l'embarquement.

Je décidais de m'installer sur les sièges pour patienter, Alice pouvait voir où je me dirigeais mais étant donné les circonstances elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle devait déjà m'avoir oublié de toute manière. Je refoulais un afflux de larmes, et pris une grande inspiration avant de me pencher en avant sur mon siège pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains et faire le vide.

En relevant la tête j'aperçus deux silhouettes se diriger vers moi, c'était Alice et Jasper.

Impossible ! Comment m'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Une vague de soulagement, de chaleur et de peur également m'envahit. Elle ne venait pas de Jasper j'en étais certaine. Je ne bougeais pas, n'exprimais rien.

Je mourrais d'envie de prendre Alice dans mes bras, de lui dire que je regrettais tellement, mais cela devait être une coïncidence. Je me devais d'être forte, je me devais de rester de marbre, ils méritaient tous une vie normale, paisible, sans problèmes, sans moi.

Alice pris la parole en s'approchant de moi :

- Bonjour Bella. Son ton était amical et je sentais de la retenu dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

- Alice, Jasper. Les saluais-je froidement.

- Alors tu pars hein ?

- On dirait bien en effet.

- Et tu as cru bien entendu que je te laisserais filé.

- J'espérais en effet, vous devez avoir avancé, je me dois de le faire aussi.

- Avancer ? Bien sur, figure toi que nous avons organisé une fête du tonnerre pour ton départ ! C'était tellement géniale de savoir que la personne que nous considérions comme notre sœur, fille , et âme sœur, était parti pensant que c'était le mieux ! Hurla-t-elle.

Jasper pris la main d'Alice et lui envoya une onde de calme, elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. J'avais la gorge noué, une nausée monta en moi, je les avais bien plus blessé que ce que j'avais cru, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je restait immobile, incapable de répondre à ses mots si durs.

Je pris une inspiration et tachant de garder mon calme et de ne pas sangloter je lui dis :

- Vous vous y ferez, j'en suis sure !

Alice se pencha en face de moi pour être à ma hauteur, et posa ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Bien sur que non que l'on ne s'y fera pas ! Et tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose, tu ne t'y fera pas non plus. J'ai « vu » ce qu'il t'es arrivé après ton départ, ton comportement, tu croyais me duper ? Tu croyais que je n'allais rien faire ? Cette situation ne peut pas durer, tu te détruis et tu nous détruits Bella.

- La vie s'est arrêter après ton départ. On souffre tous alors qu'on sait ce qu'il nous faut pour aller mieux.

- Je vous ai fais bien trop souffrir, je ne mérite pas que vous vouliez encore de moi.

Jasper se recula alors que le feu repris dans ma poitrine, les mots que je venais de prononcer me faisait tellement mal par leur vérité.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Bella, encore que tu ne le mérite pas, tu fais partie de notre famille, depuis le premier cours de biologie que tu as eu à Forks. La famille n'existe plus sans toi, seul ton retour pourrait nous faire revivre comme avant. Je t'en prie au nom de notre amitié, au nom de tout ce que nous avons vécu, rentre avec moi à Forks.

Les mots avaient été prononcés, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Que faire ? Je souffrais plus que jamais, je me sentais vide. Une nouvelle nausée me pris cette fois-ci je dû me lever pour aller au toilette. Je m'étais assise à côté de ceux-ci en prévision des réactions de mon corps.

Une fois terminé, je me dirigeais vers les éviers, pour me rafraîchir. Alice poussa alors doucement la porte :

- Bella est ce que ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien.

- Je suis désolée des mots que j'ai employé j'ai peut-être été trop directe.

Nous sortîmes des toilettes et je vis Jasper assis, le visage perdu. Je compris alors qu'il avait tout ressenti.

- Je suis désolée Jasper, je ne voulais pas que tu ressente ça, tu vois j'ai encore fais souffrir l'un d'entre vous.

Sur ces paroles je pris mon sac à main et me mis en marche pour l'embarcation. Je retenais mes larmes, j'étais bien trop humaine pour vivre à leur côté.

Mais une main me retins, me fis me retourner avant de me plaquer contre sa poitrine. La fraîcheur de la peau de mon « assaillant » me fis un bien indescriptible.

Je m'aperçus alors que c'était Jasper. Il me serrais contre lui et me murmura :

- Bella comment peux-tu espérer vivre avec cette douleur ? Elle te consume je le sens, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Rentre avec nous s'il te plaît, tu nous manque beaucoup trop et je sais que nous te manquons aussi. Ne nous fait pas ça, ne brise pas Alice en refusant je t'en conjure.

Il releva la tête et s'éloigna alors que je décidais que tout ceci avait assez duré, il avait raison sur toute la ligne, j'avais essayé, j'avais échoué, je devais rentrer.

De nouveau bras vinrent m'encercler, ceux d'Alice, qui me disait sans s'arrêter :

- Merci Bella, merci…

Je resserrais notre étreinte et lui dis :

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

- C'est finis à présent rentrons !

* * *

**Voilà, la suite mardi prochain!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bisous!**

**Léa.**


	16. Chapitre 31,32 et 33

**Salut à tous!**

**Je suis impardonnable pour tout ce retard!**

**Pour me faire pardonner voici les 3 derniers chapitre avant le grand et long chapitre final qui fait déjà la taille de ces 3 chapitres réunis.**

**Stephenie Meyer est la propriétaire des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 31 : Piège**_

_**Pdv Alice :**_

Nous devions rentrer le plus rapidement possible, tout le monde serait si content je pouvais le voir, tous. Nous primes donc un avions pour Forks. Bella était exténué, les derniers mois l'avaient éprouvé plus qu'il n'y paraissait, sa santé m'inquiétait. Son corps lui infligeait de tels maux, les blessures psychologiques l'atteignaient physiquement, j'étais pressée de rentrer pour que Carlisle l'examine.

Jasper avait chassé avant de partir, il arrivait à retenir ses instincts, il m'avait expliqué, pendant que Bella faisait changer ses bagages d'avion, qu'il ressentait tellement sa peine et sa douleur qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à se préoccuper de son odeur, même si elle était très tentante. Il se montrait très protecteur envers Bella, elle devait vraiment être brisé pour qu'il se force à endurer une telle épreuve pendant 6 heures de vol.

J'aurais été jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui portait si elle n'était pas si mal et si Jasper ne me tenait pas constamment la main en me regardant pendant qu'elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Et puis j'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle revienne. Je voyais son futur ce qui m'avait incroyablement manqué. Je scrutais son esprit ne me concentrant que sur ce dernier pour m'assurer que ses résolutions ne disparaissaient pas.

Je dus réveiller Bella pour débarquer. Elle s'éveilla en apparence complètement reposé. Elle semblait heureuse, ce qui me rassura, elle ne regrettait pas de nous avoir suivi , elle semblait un peu anxieuse cependant et je comprenais pour quoi ou du moins pour qui.

Il leur faudrait du temps. Arrivant vers l'entrée tout le monde nous attendait. Sauf lui. Une vision me frappa alors. Mes mains laissèrent tomber les bagages de Bella au sol. Je sentais la main de Jasper sur mon épaule, mais les images si invraisemblables me retenaient dans la vision. C'était impossible, comment je ne l'avais pas vu avant ?

Tous se précipitèrent vers moi en me questionnant de toute part, je ne répondis pas mais réussi à murmurer :

- Où était-il la dernière fois que vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Alice et Jasper était partis hier soir sans rien nous dire, seul Carlisle avait été avertie de leur départ, mais Alice avait intentionnellement caché la raison de leur départ. J'avais une idée assez claire de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais j'en voulait à ma sœur d'agir ainsi, n'avait-elle pas tenu la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa meilleure amie ?

A mois qu'_elle_ soit en danger, auquel cas j'espérais qu'Alice et Jasper serait assez fort pour la protéger. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si elle était blessé voire pire sans qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais ? Je devais lui dire qu'elle était ma vie, que sans elle je n'existais plus, que nous avions besoin d'elle, qu'elle était la seule personne qui ai touché mon cœur de pierre.

Elle devait savoir, après une nuit de réflexion, j'avertis Carlisle que je me rendais auprès d'elle. Je courrais à travers bois quand une odeur me figea.

Ils étaient donc dans les parages, cela me soulagea infiniment. Quel que soit le danger ; s'il y en avait un ; qu'avait vu Alice, lui et Jasper seraient capable de l'affronter. Car le pire des scénarios venait à l'instant de disparaître puisque le danger était vers moi. J'étais proche de Seattle, la journée était ensoleillée, je devrais être prudent, je devais suivre les traces pour en finir définitivement avec Victoria et Laurent, seul cela sera difficile mais je pensais que les loups devaient aussi être dans les parages. Je sortis mon téléphone pour avertir Carlisle de mon changement de plan, et pour l'avertir de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Il m'expliqua qu'Alice les avait joint en leur demandant de venir les accueillir à l'aéroport. Dans le meilleur des cas elle était avec eux, et il était vital que le problème Victoria et Laurent soit réglé avant qu'elle ne revienne à Forks.

Je raccrochais et entendis les pensées derrière moi, un loup noir et un brun aux reflets roux se tenaient derrière moi. Il me saluèrent puis je pris la parole :

- Vous distingué les deux odeurs différentes ?

_Bien entendu. _Pensa Sam alors que Jacob acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Victoria part vers la ville, vous ne pouvez décemment pas la suivre, je vous laisse donc Laurent qui prends le chemin des bois. Soyez prudent.

_Toi aussi. _Me dit Sam mentalement.

Je me dirigeais vers les ruelles les plus ombragées de Seattle, tout en suivant la piste de Victoria, elles avaient 30 minutes maximum, elle n'avait même peut-être pas encore tué. Je suivis la trace qui me conduisit à la fin d'une ruelle, qui donnait sur une rue bien plus large baigné de soleil.

Son odeur flottait dans l'air, j'entendis alors ses pensées, pendant qu'elle se jetait sur moi. Nous atterrîmes tous deux en plein milieu de la rue ensoleillé, au milieu des passants. Les regards se posèrent sur nous interloqués, je me relevais et emmena Victoria avec moi par le bras à l'abri. Personne ne nous avait vu rentré dans la ruelle, mais ils étaient tous choqués du spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté.

J'étais en tee-shirt et Victoria en débardeur, nous avions scintillé comme mille diamants, ils nous avaient vu. Les pensées de Victoria me ramenèrent au présent en quelques secondes :

_Voilà qui est fait, maintenant même si je meurs, lui aussi. Etant donné que je ne peut pas approcher cette pitoyable humaine, elle souffrira quand même mais psychologiquement. Tes heures sont comptées avant qu'ILS n'arrivent._

- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle !

- Tu m'as pris ce qui m'était le plus cher au monde, ma vengeance se fera post mortem, après tout du moment qu'elle souffre le reste n'as plus d'importance.

Je ne pu retenir ma colère, je lui sautais dessus et l'entêtais, je finis de la démembrer et retourna discrètement et rapidement dans les profondeurs des bois pour brûler ses restes.

Je n'arrivait pas a y croire, elle m'avait vendu aux Volturis, allais-je au moins pouvoir revoir Bella avant qu'ILS n'arrivent ?

**_Chapitre 32 : Retrouvailles_**

_**Pdv Alice :**_

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche seulement 4 minutes après notre arrivée et ma vision. Tout ce que je savais c'était que les Volturis allaient débarquer car Edward avait fauté.

- Edward, mon dieu mais où es-tu ?

- Je suis à Seattle, mais j'en pars pour rentrer, tu as vu…

- Oui, les autres ne le savent pas encore et Victoria ?

- C'est finis, je vais essayer de trouver Sam et Jacob pour savoir si Laurent pose encore problème. Je pense arriver en même temps que vous. Et il nous faudra alors agir vite. Alice, Bella est-elle…

- Je m'occupe de tout Edward rentre vite et soit prudent tu veux, je ne dirais rien avant que nous soyons rentré tous, nous annoncerons alors la « nouvelle » ensemble, à la villa.

- Merci Alice, je fais vite.

Je raccrochais, 6 paires d'yeux était fixés sur moi , inquiets. Je devais donc parler.

- Edward va bien, il a eu Victoria, et les loups sont supposés s'être occupé de Laurent, il part s'en assuré avant de nous rejoindre à Forks. Nous nous retrouverons là bas.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, mais se posaient tous des questions. Ils étaient rassuré mais savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jasper me pris par la taille pour me faire avancer jusqu'au voiture. Je remarquais alors que Bella ne bougeait pas.

- Bella ?

Pas de réaction elle regardais les bagages que j'avais laissé tombé à même le sol, et qu'Emmett avait entrepris de ramasser. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui passait ma main sur la joue.

- Bella, viens on doit y aller on sera bientôt à ses côtés.

Elle releva les yeux, et se détendit, je savais que Jasper y était pour quelque chose. Sans dire mot elle consentit à avancer et s'installa dans la voiture sans broncher. Elle avait souffert, et elle souffrait encore, car en ne disant rien j'avais réveillé ses vieux démons, qui à l'époque l'avait rendu si triste. Je devinais sans mal qu'elle vivait atrocement le fait que je lui cache une information à propos d'Edward, comme celui-ci l'avait fait des mois plus tôt.

Je me promis alors de ne plus jamais lui infliger ça dans le futur. Alors qu'elle était installé à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière je la pris par les épaule, lui embrassant le front et jouant avec ses cheveux. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. J'étais impatiente qu'Edward et elle se retrouve.

_**Pdv Edward :**_

Alors que je me dirigeais dans les bois, des ululements de loups me parvinrent de divers endroits, ils semblaient plus nombreux que je ne le pensais.

Arrivé à hauteur de l'un d'eux il me grogna dessus en position d'attaque puis releva les oreilles et se redressa en position normale. Un loup noir arriva alors je l'identifiais directement comme Sam.

_Excuse Jared, il n'est pas habitué à ton odeur et ne la différencie pas encore_. Pensa-t-il

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais combien êtes vous, ces hurlements…

_Nous sommes désormais 5 et bientôt 6 avec Quil. Vous avez réveillé le gêne, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls fautifs, Victoria et sa bande, y ont contribué également._

Je pouvais sentir de la tristesse dans les pensées de Sam. Il n'aimait pas que des jeunes mutent.

- Je suis désolé Sam, j'aimerais pouvoir empêché ce phénomène. Et pour Laurent ?

- S'en est finit, il ne nous importunera plus.

A ces mots une épaisse fumée sortit de la cime des arbres en plus de celle que dégageait les restes de Victoria.

_Nous rentrons maintenant si tu permet. Plus rien ne nous retiens ici, et plus rien ne nous oblige à nous côtoyer. La trêve est finit, chacun repart de son côté et respecte le traité._

- Comme toujours, lui indiquais-je en opinant.

Sur ces mots les deux loups s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Je les suivis pour rentrer moi aussi. J'aurais aimé exulter d'être enfin débarrasser des nomades mais ma joie était entacher par mon futur incertain. Alice ne m'avait rien dit pas téléphone, c'était donc que l'urgence était gérable. Tout cela fut oublier au moment où je pensais à Bella, mon unique amour, j'allais enfin la retrouver. Son odeur serait-elle supportable ? Je ne savais pas, je me nourrissais donc de deux élans sur le chemin du retour.

Arrivé à la villa je vis de la lumière ils étaient donc rentré. Je poussais la porte et la vis seule dans le canapé du salon.

Lorsqu'elle me vit elle se leva, au bord des larmes et me fonça dessus. Son odeur me frappa, mais au lieu de me faire mal, elle me soulagea au plus haut point. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle desserra son étreinte pour plonger ses yeux chocolats dans mes iris dorés. Elle était magnifique, et m'avait tant manqué.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avide de sentir ses sensations qui nous avaient transportées par le passé. Son baiser n'était pas prude, ni réservé, il était complètement enivrant, elle cherchait à satisfaire un manque que je connaissait trop bien.

J'avais mes mains sur ses hanches, chaque contact avec son corps, m'envoyait des pulsations divines de la colonne vertébrale à la plante de mes pieds. Ses cheveux, son odeur, ses lèvres, ses formes, elle m'avait tellement manqué.

A bout de souffles elle mit fin à notre baiser. Ce qui me permit de ne pas me consumer sur place. Comment avais-je pu survivre sans elle ? Elle était tellement envoûtante, désirable… je devais me reprendre ou je ne serais plus maître de mon être. Elle me fixa et me dit simplement droit dans les yeux, ses bras autour de ma nuque :

- Je t'aime Edward Masen Cullen.

Je ne pu que répondre:

- Je t'aime encore plus Isabella Marie Swan.

Nous rimes et nous allions nous installer sur le canapé sans nous lâcher cependant.

- Edward je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment cru bien faire. J'ai cru que vous vivriez mieux sans moi pour vous apportez des problèmes.

- Bella comment as-tu pu penser ça ? NOUS sommes la cause de TES problèmes. Et pas l'inverse. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Te voir triste ou malade est la pire chose qu'il existe au monde pour moi. Je ne peux pas « vivre » si tu ne le fais pas. Je décide donc égoïstement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mienne, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je t'aime tant. Balbutia-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes contre mon torse.

- C'est finit mon amour je suis là, et je n'irais nulle part sans toi.

- Je sais que quelque chose cloche encore mais Alice n'a rien voulu dire. Dit-elle en se reprenant.

Je sentis alors ma famille rentrer dans le salon. Esmé me prit dans ses bras sans retirer Bella de mon étreinte toutefois.

Tous se répartirent dans le salon, de façon à être en face d'Alice, Bella et moi.

Alice pris la parole :

- Comme vous le savez, Edward est partit à la poursuite de Victoria et Laurent ce matin. Même si ce n'était pas son but initial. Il a poursuivit Victoria alors que les loups se sont occupés de Laurent. Lui et Victoria sont arrivés aux abords de Seattle. Et…

Elle ne pouvais pas continuer je lui pris alors la main pour lui dire que je le ferais.

- Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui fut une journée ensoleillé. Nous nous sommes battus avec Victoria et elle m'a fait entrer dans la ville. Elle m'a littéralement jeté dans une rue plus large baigné de soleil, où les humains passaient. Et ils nous on vu bien sur.

Ce fut le silence. Ils étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Pensaient-ils tous. Ils comprirent rapidement où la menace se situait. Tous sauf Bella. Du moins je l'imaginais puisque ses pensées m'étaient inaccessible, et qu'elle ne LES connaissaient pas.

Cependant j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait serré ma main plus fort à l'évocation de Victoria me jetant sous le soleil. Elle savait qu'un danger existait mais ignorait tout de son origine et de sa puissance. C'était lorsqu'elle avait vu l'expression de ma famille qu'elle s'était collé à moi. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas de quoi, mais ma famille en réagissant ainsi lui avait montrer que le danger était bien présent.

Ce fut Carlisle qui rompit le silence :

- Je crois que nous avons tous compris de quoi il retourne, il serait préférable que tu explique tout à Bella, pendant ce temps nous autres allons commencé à réfléchir, et essayé d'élaborer un plan.

- Merci Carlisle, je crois qu'il est temps que Bella sache tout de nous à présent.

Je pris Bella par la main et l'emmena dans le bureau de Carlisle, une fois que Bella saurait cela, plus aucun secret n'existerais entre nous. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à lui en parler, mais malheureusement, la vie de Bella allait basculer, elle allait prendre connaissance de l'existence des Volturis, et après ça plus rien ne sera pareil.

_**Chapitre 33 :Vérité**_

_**Pdv Edward :**_

J'expliquais donc tout à Bella alors que nous nous tenions devant le tableau les représentants, se trouvant dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle ne m'interrompis pas une seule fois.

Cependant ces mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, toutes ses expressions se lisaient dans son regard posé sur la toile et à l'expression de son visage. Une fois expliquer ce qu'Aro et ses disciples étaient et leur rôle « judiciaire », elle me posa LA question qui allait tout faire basculer.

- Quelles sont ces lois « vampiriques » ?

Je sus instantanément que ma réponse allait la terrasser, cependant je lui avais juré la vérité, et vu son intelligence elle comprendrait ce que CETTE loi impliquait dans mon cas.

- La loi la plus importante et inviolable est la préservation de notre secret. Aucun être humain ne doit connaître notre existence, cela serait une menace pour notre race.

Je la vis se figer, réfléchir une fraction de seconde aux mots que je venais de prononcer, comme si son cerveau refusait de comprendre ce que je venais de dire. Puis elle posa ses yeux chocolats, rougis par la montée des larmes sur moi, pour s'encrer dans mes pupilles dorées. Elle était choquée. Elle réalisait que nous étions deux fois en faute.

Une première fois car elle savait tout de nous, et ensuite je m'étais exposé en plein soleil à Seattle. Elle m'étreignit alors avec plus de force que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire.

- NON !! cria-t-elle. Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je te suivrais dans l'au delà !

- Bella, chut… calme toi mon amour… ça va aller. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour l'instant, seule Alice peut nous guider.

Elle se releva de mon torse contre lequel elle s'était réfugié, et essuya ses larmes, pour se reprendre et me dire :

- Allons voir ta sœur que nous sachions enfin ce qu'il va advenir de nous.

_**Pdv Bella :**_

C'était impossible, je venais de le retrouver, après ce que nous venions de traverser, après toutes ses épreuves, je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Je n'y survivrais pas je le savais. Après tout j'étais en faute aussi car je savais, donc si Edward mourrait, je mourrais aussi. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Alice avait réuni tout le monde au salon.

Son regard se posa sur moi, il était rempli de tristesse, de désarroi et de désolation. Comme si Alice me demandait pardon, je ne suivais vraiment plus. Puis elle parla :

- Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Mais de quoi tu parle Alice ?

- J'aurais du savoir que tu serais malheureuse, j'aurais du venir plus tôt te chercher, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé, et puis si je ne m'étais pas focalisé sur toi tellement tu me manquais, j'aurais vu les plans de Victoria.

- Mais enfin Alice ! Je m'approchais d'elle en m'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de sa tête et trouver son regard. Elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. Tu n'est fautive de rien, c'est plutôt moi la cause de vos souci encore une fois. Cette Victoria cherche la vengeance à cause de moi, et les Volturis ont appris mon existence par dieu sait quel hasard, je vous met donc en danger. Encore.

- Bella ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ou même de le penser! Cria Esmé. Tu fais partie de cette famille, ta place est auprès de nous si c'est ce que tu souhaite, ces vampires était de la vermine, ils auraient trouvé n'importe quel moyen pour nous provoquer. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ils auraient échafaudé un plan pour créer une guerre avec les loups. Tu est bien comme Edward, vous vous êtes bien trouvé, toujours à prendre la faute sur vous. Mais j'en ai assez, peu importe les causes, ce sont les conséquences qui importent. Nous sommes une famille et nous tenons beaucoup trop les uns aux autres pour vivre sans l'un d'entre vous.

- Esmé à raison, intervins Carlisle, les Volturis ne peuvent rien contre notre lien. Cependant nous sommes dans une impasse. Où que nous allions ils nous retrouverons grâce à Démétri, et ils sont bien plus fort que nous. Il ne nous reste malheureusement plus qu'à attendre leur arrivée pour connaître notre sentence. Si j'avais su plus tôt quel serait notre fin, je n'aurais jamais créé ce clan. Je vous aimes tous tant.

Alors voilà. C'était tout ? Nous allions tous périr par ma faute ? Mon dernier acte de mon vivant aura été de décimer les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ? Mais d'ailleurs combien de temps nous restait-il au juste ? Je pris la parole :

- Alice, quand…

Dans 3 jours. Leur décision est prise ils vont vous détruire toi et Edward. Même si Aro a du mal à accepter le fait que le don d'Edward va être perdu, il doit appliquer la loi. Cependant il ignore que Victoria et Laurent sont morts, il compte donc s'en débarasser aussi. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa réaction quand il apprendra qu'ils sont morts tout les deux. Notre dernier espoir réside dans le fait qu'Aro ignore que certains de nos donc ne t'affectent pas. L'effet de surprise pourrait le faire changer d'avis quand à la décision de te tuer. J'ai peu d'espoir cependant.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**La fin de la fic arrivera sous peu, je préfère ne pas donner de date...**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi!**

**Bisous!**

**Léa**


	17. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour voici enfin mon dernier chapitre! **

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande SM !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34 : Dénouement**_

_**Pdv Bella :**_

Les trois jours passèrent tel un supplice, chaque heure plus longue que la précédente. J'aurais voulu qu'ils durent, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre en sachant que j'étais condamné. Je m'efforçais de croire que la bonté d'Edward lui avait permis de conserver son âme et qu'il me rejoindrait au paradis.

Il me fit le plus beau des cadeaux la nuit précédente l'arrivée des Volturis, en s'offrant à moi. Nous avions passé une nuit d'amour inoubliable, la chose la plus bonne et la plus intense qu'il m'eut été donné de vivre. Emmett tant préoccupé par notre sort n'avait même pas fait de blagues douteuse ce matin à notre réveil. La maison était silencieuse, triste, presque déjà en deuil. Dès que quelqu'un nous croisait nous avions le droit à des étreintes. Même Rosalie nous câlinait. Nous avions discuté et j'en avais appris beaucoup sur elle. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, elle m'avait finalement accepté, bien que trop tard .

Esmé avait le visage fermé, nous entendions souvent ses sanglots secs provenir de l'étage ou de la cuisine, Edward me serrait alors un peu plus fort contre lui. Voir sa mère dans cet état lui était insupportable. De mon côté c'était le regard d'Alice, si coupable qui me fendait le cœur, Jasper sortait alors avec elle, quand il sentait ma douleur. Elle était tellement triste de nous savoir perdue qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, elle était aveugle, comme quand les loups était dans les parages.

En parlant de loup, j'avais avertit Jake de l'arrivée des Volturis, en lui disant de se tenir à l'écart, et j'avais « omis » de préciser la raison de cette visite.

Le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Nous étions ballotté entre le sentiment de vouloir profiter pleinement de chaque seconde, mais d'un autre côté l'attente était insupportable atroce.

Les Volturis devaient arriver au complet en début d'après midi. Edward et moi étions isolé en fin de matinée afin de parler tranquillement :

Bella, mon amour, tu fera le plus doux de tout les anges. Comment ai-je pu être si égoïste et te mêler à cette vie ? Tu méritais tellement mieux. Pardonne moi mon amour.

Arrêtes, tu veux. Je l'ai choisit je t'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde. Ma vie sans toi n'existe pas. Je ne suis moi que si tu es à mes côtés. Je le sais maintenant. Sans toi je suis vide. Comment peux-tu penser que tu est la source de tout mes malheurs ? Sans ton père et toi je serais certainement morte ou cloué au lit pour l'éternité. Aujourd'hui je suis en vie, et c'est grâce à toi. Ta famille m'a accueillie sans me juger, ni jamais me rejeter. Je me sens à ma place ici. Ta famille est la mienne, et tu est mien.

L'émotion se lisait sur ses traits. S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Mais pour me prouver son émotion, à la place il m'étreignit avec force. Il mit tout son amour, toute sa reconnaissance et surtout toute son âme dans cette étreinte.

Il m'embrassa ensuite fougueusement dangereusement comme il l'aurait dit au début de notre relation.

Aujourd'hui plus rien ne nous faisait peur. J'avais foi en sa bonté et il me semblait impossible qu'il n'ai plus d'âme, et que nous soyons séparés. Je l'avais souvent comparé à un ange. Il devait donc forcément être assez bon pour rester avec moi pour l'éternité à supposer qu'il y ai un après.

Mais après tout, si les mythes vampiriques et lupins étaient vrai pourquoi pas remettre en cause l'existence d'une entité supérieure ?

Edward m'emmena dehors et me positionna sur son dos, pour nous diriger à vitesse vampirique vers le lieu que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre. Il m'avait emmené ici, un des premiers jours où j'avais été autorisez à sortir de l'hôpital. Je me sentais bien ici, dans ma bulle, protégez de tout, en osmose avec Edward.

Nous nous allongions côte à côte dans la clairière. Des milliers de fleurs épanouis, ouvertes, magnifique nous entourais. Je savais que c'était certainement une des dernières fois que je voyais, sentais, ce paysage.

Pourtant je ne profitais pas de la vue, mes iris étaient accrochés à ceux d'Edward qui en faisait de même. Nous étions seuls, le moment était parfait, mon paradis. j'espérais que le paradis ressemblait à ça. Dans cette clairière plus rien n'existait, juste lui et moi, le soleil pour réchauffer ma peau et faire étinceler la sienne, les fleurs voguant au vent, le bruit des oiseaux nous provenant de la forêt.

L'instant parfait, celui que je garderais en mémoire le moment de la sentence venu.

Nous rentrions une heure après, Alice nous regardais avec des yeux affreusement tristes, elle nous indiquait ainsi qu'ils arrivaient.

5 minutes. Dit-elle seulement.

Tous les Cullen, se réunirent alors autour de nous. Un a un ils nous enlacèrent. Esmé tremblait, je me demandais d'ailleurs comment c'était possible, Rose était déjà en état de choc. Carlisle avait cette expression de dégoût sur le visage, s'il avait pu il aurait vomit.

Emmett lui nous observait avec un sourire feint sur le visage, il aurait pleurer si tant est qu'il ai pu. Alice était dans ses visions à l'affût du moindre indice concernant notre futur, mais elle tremblait et se tenait la tête. Elle dit soudain :

Si seulement tout le monde ici arrêtait de changer de décision concernant son futur, j'y verrais peut-être mieux.

Que veux-tu dire Alice ? demandais-je.

Et bien Emmett et Jasper n'arrête pas d'hésiter sur les façons de vous venger, Esmé pense à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour vous rejoindre car votre perte serait trop dur, Carlisle, lui, réfléchis aux mots, et actes à avoir envers Aro pour apaiser les tensions. Et Rosalie pense même à demander son sacrifice si ça peut vous sauver la vie. Enfin vous deux, vous n'arrêtez pas d'imaginer à quoi ressemble l'enfer, le paradis… C'est affligeant comment voulez vous que je distingue leur intentions ?? s'exclama-t-elle.

A la fin de son discours tout le monde dévisageait tout le monde. Choqué par ce que venait de révéler Alice.

Quoi ?? cria Edward.

Attends, tu permets que je m'exprime pour nous Edward, s'il te plait ? Tout en disant cela, j'avais pris son visage dans mes mains pour capter son regard.

Ou… oui bien sur. Me sourit-il.

Très bien. Vous allez tous m'écouter. Tout d'abord nous ne savons pas exactement de quoi retourne la visite des Volturis, mais nous avons de grande certitudes sur ce sujet. Edward et moi devons assumer nos actes, nous le ferons sans regrets, car si tout cela n'était pas arrivé nous n'aurions jamais pu vivre ensemble pendant tout ce temps. Nous vous aimons tous inconditionnellement mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que l'un d'entre vous n'agisse tel que vous les pensez. Em, Jazz, je vous en supplie ne nous vengez pas, pensez à Alice et Rose qui ont besoin de vous, nous serons ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, et je refuse d'être la cause de votre sacrifice en plus du fait d'être la cause de la mort d'Edward. Carlisle, si tu veux parler, fait le, mais si tu te heurte à un mur, ne les provoque pas je t'en conjure. Rose, s'il te plaît, ne fait rien pour que nous soyons épargné, pense à Em, je t'en prie. Et Esmé, ne met pas fin à tes jours, reste ici, prends soin de tes enfants, et de ton mari. Je terminerais en vous demandant à tous de rester souder, unis, nous allons très certainement mourir, je tournais mon regard vers Alice, mais personne n'en est coupable mis à part nous. Nous vous aimons, vous avez été des parents, frères, sœur et meilleure amie formidable. Continuez votre vie pour nous, et profitez de chaque instant, où que nous soyons ça sera aussi pour l'éternité, donc nous vous attendrons, mais surtout prenez votre temps.

Tout le monde avait écoutez attentivement, ils étaient bouche bée. Alice tremblait comme Esmé maintenant.

Je savais que même si elle n'avait pas exprimé clairement ses sentiments Alice souffrait profondément, elle perdait son meilleur ami, et sa meilleure amie le même jour.

Et elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir vu Edward avec Victoria dans cette rue plus tôt, de ne pas pouvoir nous informer concrètement des intentions des Volturis, et surtout elle regrettait d'être venu me chercher dans cet aéroport, si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle m'aurait sauvé la vie.

Je décidais donc de la prendre par la main et de l'écarter du groupe un moment. Les Cullen se rapprochèrent alors les uns des autres pour s'enlacer, et se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

Alice, commençais-je alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Je suis si désolée Bella. Dit-elle la voix tremblante de pleurs qui ne coulaient pas.

Alice, tu n'es pas fautive, regarde moi, je relevais son menton pour accrocher son regard. Tu es et restera jusqu'à la fin du monde ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas de ce sentiment de culpabilité que je lis dans tes yeux, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir, je serais morte depuis 3 jours sans toi. Je me serais laisser dépérir en Californie. Mais tu a été là, toujours, pour que je retrouve la personne sans qui je meurs. Tu a fait tout ce que ton don te permettait de faire, ne regrette rien, tu as su nous avertir. Nous nous reposons trop sur ton don, oublie le pour moi veux tu. Quand tout ceci sera réglé j'aimerais que tu cesse de tout surveiller, même si tu aura toujours des visions, tu vis pour les autres Alice. Il est tant que ça cesse et que tu te consacre complètement à toi. L'éternité est à toi, profites-en avec Jazz. Pour nous. Pour moi.

Elle m'étreignit alors fortement, je laissais les larmes qui embuaient ma vue couler le long de mes joues.

Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.

Je t'aime aussi Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Nous rimes alors, c'était bon de se sentir l'une contre l'autre, plus forte que tout, unies à la vie, à la mort.

Nous rejoignames les autres, je m'emparais alors de la main d'Edward et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes en lui murmurant un « Je t'aime », qu'il me répéta. J'étais prête. Enfin non, mais avais-je le choix ? La question ne se posa plus un quart de seconde plus tard car on frappa à la porte.

C'était l'heure, la main d'Edward se resserra sur la mienne, et Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte. Carlisle se tourna vers nous avant d'ouvrir et dit simplement :

Je vous aimes mon fils et ma fille.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte sur un Aro plus souriant que jamais. Ca le rendait tellement terrifiant avec ses iris rouge sang. Il salua Carlisle, puis entra, il était suivi de tout les Volturis, Marcus et Caïus en premier, puis Alec et Jane et enfin Felix et Demetri. Tous étaient sereins.

Evidement ils allaient disloquer le clan Cullen, qui opposait la plus forte résistance de leur race selon Edward. Le visage de ce dernier était concentré, il attendait une quelconque pensée pouvant nous aiguiller sur notre sort.

Aro s'approcha de nous. Après avoir salué toute la famille sans aucun contact, il se dirigea vers Edward et moi et s'empara de sa main :

Bonjour Edward, me permet tu de regarder ta version des faits sur le fait que tu sois si proche d'une humaine ?

Bien sur Aro.

Sur ce nous patientons quelques secondes et Aro se releva surpris de cet échange silencieux. Il m'avait dit qu'Aro pouvait lire dans les pensées même les plus anciennes rien qu'en entrant en contact avec cette personne.

Oh, je vois. La tua cantate. Impressionnant et frustrant de ne pouvoir y goûter.

Edward se raidit, près à la défense. Suivit par Jane et Félix. D'un geste de main Aro leur ordonna de se détendre et Edward reprit contenance. Aro, Caïus et Marcus s'installèrent dans le canapé. Les gardes derrière eux.

Tu n'est pas sans ignorer les lois Edward, ni toi Carlisle, peut-on savoir pourquoi elle sait ?

C'est un choix que j'ai fais, par peur que plus de monde ne trouve des choses étrange à notre propos, j'ai préféré en avertir Bella pour qu'elle n'ébruite rien à propos de ses doutes sur nous. Dit Edward.

Nous avons décidé que cela serait plus simple, de plus il était évident qu'ils ne vivraient pas l'un sans l'autre. Intervint Carlisle.

Bien évidement, et elle l'a dit à ses proches pour son bien être n'est-ce pas ? dit mielleusement Caïus. Foutaise, c'est une humaine, elle sait, elle doit mourir, c'est tout. Rentrons.

Vous ne ferez rien sans que je m'y oppose. Répliqua Edward.

Aro qui suivait l'échange se leva et après plusieurs pas dans la pièce parla. La main d'Edward se resserra dans la mienne, c'était mauvais signe.

Edward veux tu me raconter de vive voix ta rencontre avec cette nomade, Victoria.

Un long frisson me traversa le dos, j'aurais aimé ne plus avoir peur mais penser à elle me terrifiais.

Edward raconta toute l'histoire depuis ma fuite jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Victoria et l'accident.

Tu connais les lois, tu sais qu'elles en sont les conséquences. Tu n'a pas enfreins une mais deux lois fondamentale de notre existence. Déblatéra sèchement Caïus.

Peut-être pourrait-on entendre ses explications avant non ? Que tout ce voyage ne soit pas uniquement dans le but d'abattre la sentence. Intervint Marcus.

Nous t'écoutons Edward. Dit Aro

Et bien, je… j'ai enfreint des règles, j'en suis conscient, pour Bella, je l'aimais et je ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, d'ailleurs seule elle, est au courant. Et pour Victoria, sont but était de vous conduire ici pour que vous découvriez l'existence de Bella, et que vous nous assassiniez tout les deux . Ainsi elle a perdu la vie, mais serait vengé.

En effet c'est un assez bon plan. Avoua Aro. Si vous nous le permettez nous allons allez débattre un instant de votre sort dehors mes frères et moi. Vous autres restez ici, calmement, pas de bagarre.

Les « gardes » des Volturis opinèrent et restèrent avec nous dans la maison. Alec et Jane restait très concentrés sur nos mouvements à tous, à l'affût du moindre écart qui signerait notre arrêt de mort. Felix et Demetri étaient eux plus décontracté, et Demetri me dévisageait avec une envie démesuré, la soif se lisait dans son regard, je déglutis difficilement.

C'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour me serrer la main plus fort et m'amener à le regarder. Nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'au retour des Volturi, conscients que tous les regards dans la pièce étaient braqués sur nous. Rosalie, Alice et Esmée émettait des sanglots, vides de larmes qui étaient les seuls bruits de la pièce.

Les trois vampires réapparurent dans la pièce au bout de 15 bonnes minutes. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait à toute allure, c'était la fin, je le savais. La tête me tournait, Edward me tenait par les épaules ce qui me permettait de rester debout.

Aro pris la parole :

Très bien nous sommes arrivés à un accord.

Je ne comprends pas. Intervint Edward à mes côtés

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle

Tous les Cullen se raidirent, prêts à l'attaque si cela s'avérait nécessaire, les gardes des Volturi se raidirent également prêt à intervenir. Mon compagnon changea d'expression quand il sembla comprendre.

Edward ? Dis-je inquiète.

Et bien voyez vous mes amis, il y a de cela quelques années, nous avons découvert un vampire doté d'un don. Personne n'est au courant de son existence. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous rassurer, nous ne tuerons personne aujourd'hui, bien que l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Dit Aro en déglutissant difficilement tandis qu'il fixait ma carotide.

Explique toi Aro. Ordonna Carlisle.

Et bien mes frères et moi-même sommes toujours à la recherche des pouvoirs les plus forts, pour pouvoir les utiliser librement. Il y a 40 ans nous sommes partis en quête de pouvoir, et nous sommes tombé dans un endroit où la population vampirique avait étonnamment baissé d'un mois à l'autre, sans raison apparente. Demetri lui-même fut étonné, ces vampires n'étaient pas partie autre part, ils avaient simplement disparus.

J'ai perdu leur trace, et j'en ai donc parler à Aro, plusieurs d'entre eux représentaient un potentiel intéressant. Argumenta Demetri.

Ainsi nous sommes partie dans cette région pour nous informer sur ce changement. Et nous avons découvert là bas, le pouvoir le plus fascinant et aussi le plus dangereux que nous ayons jamais trouvé. Repris Caïus.

Un dénommé Tristan nous a accueillit. Une fois les présentations faites, il nous a expliqué les raisons de ses disparitions. Pour la survie de notre espèce cet individu est retenu prisonnier à Volterra depuis ce jour.

Va-tu enfin nous révéler son pouvoir Aro ? S'enquit Carlisle.

A cet instant tout se passa très rapidement. Edward toujours à mes côtés se crispa et balbutia :

Non, c'est… c'est … Comment ?? C'est impossible !

Alice debout depuis l'arrivée de nos hôtes tomba assise par terre. La tête dans les mains, les sanglots redoublant, secs mais bruyants.

Alice ! Cria Jasper

Tous se tournèrent vers Jane comme si elle était responsable de cet état.

Je n'ai rien fait, elle a une vision, sinon Edward ne serait pas figé ainsi en transe lui aussi.

Oui c'est vrai, dit Rosalie.

Edward ? dit Emmett

Son emprise sur moi s'était défaite. Il était complètement sous le choc de la vision d'Alice.

Vu qu'aucun d'eux ne semble en mesure de le faire, voudrait-tu bien nous éclairer Aro s'il te plaît ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

Et bien cet homme à tout simplement le pouvoir de rendre la vie à nos semblables. Il lui suffit de toucher l'un d'entre nous pour pouvoir refaire battre son corps, et dissipé toute trace de venin chez l'individu.

Quoi ?? S'exclamèrent les Cullen.

Mais pourquoi le cacher ? Pourquoi nous priver de la liberté de retrouver notre vie ? s'insurgea Rosalie, retenue par Emmett.

Parce que cela réduirait considérablement le nombre d'individu de notre espèce, et les Volturi ne perdent pas espoir de régner un jour librement sur les humains. Répondit Jasper.

Mais … Bon très bien et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il aujourd'hui ? repris Carlisle

Aro ne veut pas nous éliminer mais me récompenser ! S'exclama Edward.

C'est vrai, Victoria tout comme ses acolytes James et Laurent, nous posaient problème depuis un moment, ils s'exposaient et tuaient des humains, à la vue de tous, allant même jusqu'à lancer les humains sur leur traces. Vous nous en avez débarrasser, nous devons donc vous en remercier. Ainsi , je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Marcus m'a indiqué que les liens qui vous unissent sont plus puissants que tout, je t'offre donc la possibilité Edward de retrouver ton humanité, pour pouvoir vivre aux côtés de Bella, durant une vie entière.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de nous. Ce cadeau était tout bonnement fabuleux, tombé du ciel, mais pourquoi Edward était-il si tendu ? Quel que soit son choix nous vivrions ensemble, que je devienne comme lui ou qu'il redevienne humain. Alice eu un sursaut, et tout le monde se figea.

Elle se leva et se mit face à Edward, elle tremblait de toute part.

Ne fait pas ça, je t'en pris ! Personne ne sera assez fort pour survivre à ça. Je t'en supplie Edward au nom de notre lien !

Elle était complètement abattue, à bout de force. Sans sa condition elle serait déjà certainement écroulé par terre.

J'ai vu Alice, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se tourna vers moi et dit :

Mon amour tu as confiance en moi, n'est ce pas ?

Jusqu'à la mort mon ange, répondis-je alarmée.

Dans ce cas, Aro, je me vois dans l'impossibilité d'accepter ton offre. Tout d'abord, ma famille est bien trop importante pour que je les abandonne, de plus, vivre humainement en gardant ce secret est très pénible, Bella en est la preuve. Enfin, j'ai vu notre avenir à elle et à moi si je prenais cette décision, nous ne profiterions pas assez longtemps de cette vie que tu nous offre, un accident nous en priverait. Je préfère donc, transformer Bella, si j'en ai l'autorisation.

Oh ! Tu me vois étonné de ton choix mon jeune ami. Cependant je le respecte au vu des circonstances. Bella devait être transformé ou tué, de toute manière, donc je t'encourage vivement à faire d'elle une des nôtre. Es-tu certain de ton choix, cette offre ne se représentera pas ?

Oui mon choix est fait. Il ne changera pas. Nous transformerons Bella le plus tôt possible.

Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons nous retirer. Merci de votre accueil, à bientôt mes amis.

Merci de ta visite Aro, à bientôt.

Sur ce les Volturis partirent, et tout le monde poussa un ouf de soulagement.

Rosalie dit :

Bande d'inconscients !

Puis partie se réfugier dans sa chambre, suivit par Emmett.

Nous nous enlacions tous, prêts à faire face à l'avenir, qui s'annonçait selon Alice long et paisible.

Rosalie ne nous en voulu pas longtemps, et ma transformation était prévu pour dans quelques semaines.

Une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour moi au moment ou ce van m'avait percuté, à ce moment où je n'avais même pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux, et le meilleur restait à venir.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Faite exploser les reviews pour ce dernier chapitre!**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi!**

**A très bientôt!**

**Bisous!**

**Léa**


End file.
